


The One to Play the Fool

by gakkaiwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakkaiwa/pseuds/gakkaiwa
Summary: Baekhyun knows he should have been suspicious the moment he opens the front door to hear his mother laughing with someone in the kitchen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 140
Kudos: 449
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH 089  
>  **Prompt:** Baekhyun considers Chanyeol his nemesis, and the taller returns the sentiment. They both don't really know when this hatred began. Maybe, it was when the tall athlete barged into the shorter's life, one Friday afternoon as his brother's best friend. Baekhyun really had no option but to bear the taller when he is his brother's as well as his entire family's favourite.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** a week before submission i had a change of heart and scrapped the 70k i have written for this prompt and changed it to this, and then i fell super ill on the last week, so it's been _fun_. i sure hope at least someone other than me will enjoy it dhsajghdg. alas! thank you to the prompter for this awesome prompt; hopefully you enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. thank you to the mods for being extremely accommodating and helpful. and lastly, thank you to my beta, c, for being my rock. enjoy the smut, you nasty.

Baekhyun knows he should have been suspicious the moment he opens the front door to hear his mother laughing with someone in the kitchen.

It’s in the middle of the day, the usual time he finishes classes on a Friday, and usually he’s the first one home. His father only gets home from work nearing dinner time, and while Baekhyun knows his brother will be around today for his weekly dinner, he doesn’t usually come until after work as well. Him and his mother have made it a habit for nearly a year now—since his brother moved out—to go for a grocery run whenever he’s back so they can prepare dinner together.

Laughter from the kitchen when his mom is supposed to be home alone—that’s unusual.

“Mom?” Baekhyun calls into the house, pulling off his shoes and putting them into the shoe rack near the entrance. He shoves his feet into the slippers his mom always insists everyone wears. “Do you have any guests?”

“Yes, she does.”

Baekhyun looks up and grins. His brother leans against the wall with raised eyebrows, his arms folded as he smiles toothily at Baekhyun. He skips towards his brother and throws his arms around him, giving him a big hug. “Hyung! Don’t you have work?”

Baekbeom smacks his ass. Hard. He laughs as Baekhyun yelps and steps away to give him a playful glare. “Can’t I visit home early, brat?”

“This is abuse,” he pouts, rubbing his ass hard. “I was just asking!”

Looking entirely unbothered by the pain he makes Baekhyun go through, he shrugs, an amused smile on his face. “You’re getting too comfortable without me here. I gotta put you in your place.”

“You’ve moved out since last year, loser,” Baekhyun bites back, trying to smack his brother in the head and grumbling when he moves out of the way. In a retaliating move, Baekbeom pulls at Baekhyun’s arm hard, smacking him on his forehead instead. “Dude! Stop it! There should be no violence in this house!”

Baekbeom laughs heartily, ignoring Baekhyun’s whine. Damn older brother and their sick amusement in their younger brother being hurt. Baekhyun is suffering here! “Fine, I’m sorry, you baby. Come in quick, I have a surprise for you.”

Baekhyun still wants to grumble, but his excitement in the supposed ‘surprise’ (and seeing his brother, but Baekhyun can live without telling him that) triumphs. “Does it have anything to do with whoever is with mom right now?” He asks, tilting his head in askance. He brightens. “Is it Seunghwa-Noona? Has she come to cook us her legendary kimchi jjigae again?”

“Yes, no, and no,” Baekbeom answers, rolling his eyes as he walks alongside Baekhyun towards the kitchen. “You’re obsessed with her. Stop it. I’m telling mom you prefer her jjigae than hers.”

“Um, I have all the rights to be obsessed with my future sister-in-law, thank you very much.”

Baekbeom narrows his eyes, and Baekhyun giggles as he moves out of his brother’s swinging arm, another planned smack. “Hush,” he hisses threateningly, pointing his finger at him. “Anyway, this has nothing to do with her. It’s a… different kind of surprise.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Is it expensive?”

“It’s a person,” his brother replies drily, “but if we can measure it, then yes, I guess.” They reach the kitchen, and Baekbeom gestures for Baekhyun to enter first, pulling the bead curtains at the kitchen entrance to the side. “Go on. It’s going to blow your mind.”

He gives his brother a slightly confused smile at the weird behavior, snorting lightly as he pushes Baekbeom to the side. “Alright, there’s no need to be dramatic. I’m sure whoever’s here is not that surpris…ing…”

As his voice trails off, Baekhyun can feel his lips open in a gape, eyes widening, and well. Fuck.

“Told ya,” his brother’s voice comes from behind him, the whisper sounding amused, and Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut so hard his teeth knock painfully against each other.

His mother looks up from the pot she’s standing over at the sound and her expression immediately brightens with a smile. “Baekhyun-ah! We _just_ talked about you!”

 _Who’s we,_ Baekhyun doesn’t dare to ask. The man beside his mother—the abnormally tall man who absolutely towers over her as he stirs the pot on the stove—turns slowly towards Baekhyun as well, and his lips barely curve into a grin before Baekhyun swiftly turns around, glaring at his brother. “No,” he says sharply, moving to exit the kitchen right now, immediately. He never asks for any of this, thank you very much.

His wretched brother stands in his way and raises his arms to keep Baekhyun from leaving, already laughing. Behind him, his mother says, “Well, that’s not very nice,” with a disapproving tone.

And, amidst it all, Park Chanyeol’s voice above them all, haunting and mocking and everything that has been plaguing Baekhyun’s nightmares for years now: “Miss you too, Baby Byun.”

Baekhyun has never had a homicidal tendency in his life, ever, but he thinks he understands such feelings now.

So. A little bit of background about his destined nemesis since he was born, Park Chanyeol.

“More like your gay awakening,” Kyungsoo snorts.

“You only met him when you were in middle school,” Jongdae comments without looking up from his phone, busy moving his thumbs in a rhythm game. He has earphones on, so Baekhyun doesn’t even know how he’s hearing him.

Baekhyun gives the top of their heads a scathing glare. “ _About my nemesis since I was born,_ ” he emphasizes, completely undeterred, ignoring the eye-rolls he receives. Haters.

It started on a fine Friday afternoon, not unlike any other afternoons in young Baekhyun’s life as a sprite and energetic middle schooler. He remembers being excited for lunch that day, because his mother has promised him a nice plate of tuna filled kimbap, which was his favorite food for that month, and he was singing and laughing at the kitchen table as he watched his mother cook, unaware of any incoming storm. His mother has fed him pieces of fried egg, joking along with him, and she has graciously put aside the cucumber, too. It was shaping to be a good day in 14-years-old Baekhyun’s life.

And then the front door opened, and his brother called out to his mom.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Baekbeom’s appearance that afternoon is not the problem. Baekhyun has always adored his brother. Their pretty large age gap of five years has meant that they never really ever hung out in school, but his brother has always been doting towards him. Baekbeom has always allowed Baekhyun to trail along with his Big Teenager friends, shutting up anyone who has dared to throw in stupid comments about a kid being there with them with a pointed glare. He remembers always greeting them cheerfully if they happened to meet on the way to school, and getting a kind reply in return. Baekhyun knew and liked most, if not all, of Baekbeom’s friends.

Hence, when an unfamiliar face has appeared behind Baekbeom when he trudged into the kitchen, Baekhyun remembers feeling elated. A new face! A new friend! Baekhyun remembers grinning at the tall stranger filling the entrance, waving his hand and introducing himself enthusiastically while his brother has asked his mother if this new friend could join them for lunch.

“My name is Park Chanyeol,” he has introduced himself, and Baekhyun was excited.

Then it all went downhill.

For starters, Park Chanyeol has told his mother that he’s allergic to mayonnaise. Mayonnaise! Literally the only acceptable condiment in tuna filled kimbap! He has looked so apologetic when he told Baekhyun’s mother that even Baekhyun has felt a bit of sympathy, but he still stared forlornly at the kimbap that got put aside for the sake of this new friend. But fine. Baekhyun wasn’t a rude kid, so he just accepted it when his mother told him that they were going to have a different lunch. He could always eat it for dinner, or for snack, or for anytime he wanted, really. Any time Park Chanyeol wasn’t around to eat at their house, so he could respect the other’s food restriction while still enjoying his own favorite food. It’s a win-win!

But Park Chanyeol never left his damn house.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok interrupts, raising his hand. “Are you telling me that you proclaim this older boy as your enemy because he stopped you from eating mayonnaise?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun nods somberly, remembering the tragedy. “You’re the only one who gets me, Hyung.”

Minseok snorts so hard the librarian—who’s already glaring at their table while Baekhyun is recanting his painful memories, _rude_ —hisses at them, tapping at the ‘No Excessive Noise’ sign. Baekhyun grins as he waves cheerfully at her, almost giggling at the way she glares at their table. Minseok nods slightly in apology, before he turns back to Baekhyun. “Not agreeing, just wondering why I’m still friends with someone as petty as you.”

Baekhyun gasps loudly, flinching away as a pen comes flying at him. “If you get me kicked out, I will end you,” Kyungsoo threatens with a glare, readying himself to throw another pen.

“Why do you always yell at me when it’s Jongdae who got us kicked out all the time!”

“It was one time,” Jongdae protests, finally looking up. “And we got kicked out of a frozen yogurt shop, not anywhere important. Their fro-yo isn’t even that good.”

Baekhyun sniffs. “I like it.”

“Yes, you have no taste, we’ve established that,” Jongdae replies, tone understanding as he goes back to his phone, oblivious to Baekhyun’s glare.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Minseok cuts in wisely, probably to stop Baekhyun and Jongdae from getting into another screeching match. “You really have been holding onto this ‘grudge’,” he makes a quotation gesture, which is very uncalled for, in Baekhyun’s opinion, “because he stops you from eating your favorite food when you were 14? You don’t think that’s a bit excessive, even for you?”

Minseok asks it as a joke, but the question is valid. And of course it is, Baekhyun grumbles in his head. If that’s the only reason Park Chanyeol annoys him, of course that’s stupid, borderline absurd. Baekhyun likes being dramatic, but he’s not an oblivious moron.

Park Chanyeol, however, seems intent to not let it stop there.

As time goes on, since that fateful afternoon, Park Chanyeol just becomes a bigger and bigger fixture in the Byun’s family household. Baekhyun knows that it’s because both his parents owned and worked in two different restaurants back then, and his sister was out of town for college, so he didn’t really have anyone to go home to in his high school days. Baekhyun’s mom has insisted that he came home with Baekbeom when she heard it, and since then, it’s unquestionable that the last seat in the dinner table is Park Chanyeol’s.

The thing is, Park Chanyeol seems to be everything that the Byuns seem to absolutely love. His mother, his father, his brother—hell, even the one time a distant aunt visits their home at the same time Park Chanyeol was there, she has fallen in love with him as well. 

As someone who used to be—and still is, actually—the baby of the family, the one everyone adores and dotes on, to suddenly have such adoration with a stranger was—weird, to put it mildly. So, while Baekhyun didn’t really have an issue with the older’s existence suddenly being an addition in the Byun’s household, there’s a sense of rivalry that grew the longer they knew each other. It’s one-sided, it’s immature, and his family used to make fun of the way he grumbled every time ‘Chanyeol-Hyung’ was around, but that’s all there was to it. At fourteen, even Baekhyun knew that the bitterness in his stomach can be chalked up to childish jealousy.

Yet, as Baekhyun tries to grow out of it, Chanyeol’s teasing persists. He gets under Baekhyun’s skin in a way that no one ever could. Baekhyun is a rather easy-going person, so it’s weird even to himself that he can’t just laugh off Chanyeol’s jabbing remarks. And they weren’t really cruel, especially not when he’s in middle school and Chanyeol is on his way to university, but they’re still—grating, to say the least. Frustrating. The way his family lets them go with a laugh and off-handed jokes also never sit well with Baekhyun, and soon enough as he becomes more mature, instead of growing out of the dislike, the negative feelings take a root in him and become a much stronger hatred.

And the fact that Baekhyun somehow lets such feelings consume him, lets them control how he interacts with the older boy—man, now—more than anything, such lack of control on his part drives Baekhyun insane. And that despite all these years, even the sight of Chanyeol evokes way too many feelings in him when he’s supposed to have moved on.

So maybe he projects a little of those disappointments in himself towards Chanyeol. It’s mostly harmless, really. His family, despite taking his apparent discontent at Chanyeol’s appearance in their home lightly, seems to mostly let him get away with it. He is, after all, still the baby of the family. They don’t really talk about Chanyeol whenever Baekhyun is around, still making fun of the hostility Baekhyun shows whenever Chanyeol is mentioned, and that’s all there is to it. 

As Chanyeol goes to university and becomes a full-blown national team player, with a professional career as an athlete, he comes around less and less. Baekhyun knows his brother is still thick as thieves with the athlete, of course, and that Chanyeol still occasionally calls his parents, but for Baekhyun himself the close interaction ends around the time he’s in high school. He still sees the older man here and there, but outside of what Baekbeom describes as ‘strangely hostile’ back and forth, Baekhyun doesn’t really talk to Chanyeol.

Might as well, really. As a rising professional basketball player, Chanyeol generates many interests in boys his age. He can’t go two steps in his high school without someone talking about how Park Chanyeol used to go to their high school. It adds to the annoyance he feels towards the older man as well. Baekhyun almost yells at them that the legend they supposedly idolizes doesn’t exist, only a loser who can’t fucking stop pulling Baekhyun into a useless banter, always looking irritatingly amused at Baekhyun’s jabs.

Thankfully the news about Baekbeom being Chanyeol’s literal best friend and his family being Chanyeol’s close family friend isn’t a well spread news. Only Baekhyun’s friends knew, and it’s only because he complains a lot. Too much, probably, if anyone asks Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

Baekhyun blinks, realizing that his friends are waiting for his answer. There is no way to explain all of his thoughts to his friends, however, so he just says, “It’s all about the principle.”

“Why is he back anyway?” Kyungsoo asks, frowning. “It’s been so long since I last heard of him.”

Park Chanyeol the athlete has sustained an injury on both his knees only a few years into his debut as a professional athlete, and he went to the United States to get them fixed. It’s a headline that ran rampant all over the media three years ago, and since then, the name Park Chanyeol is only something local people know. People who go to the schools he went to, people who used to live in his neighborhood, things like that. Which is still a lot, but definitely nothing like his fame—if it can even be called that—before.

Baekhyun shrugs, though, honest in his lack of knowledge on what happened to Chanyeol after. Obviously, moving to the States and all, he doesn’t show his face anywhere near Baekhyun anymore, so it’s been three years since he last heard anything about him—that is, until this week. He grits his teeth at the sudden memory. “Who the hell knows? I always tune out whenever the conversation suddenly diverts towards him.” He sometimes clicks on an article that has Chanyeol’s name in the headlines, but it’s been a long while since his name appears on any news portal, and that’s all Baekhyun is willing to go to gain any information on the man.

“You have access to _the_ Park Chanyeol and you just don’t use that channel?” Jongdae shakes his head in a disappointed manner. “Useless. Absolutely useless.”

Baekhyun glares at him. “Why would I want to know anything about _him_?”

Minseok makes a pensive noise, looking intrigued. “Junmyeon’s cousin is a huge fan of his,” he recalls. Junmyeon is his roommate, who is also the captain of the basketball team that Baekhyun and Minseok are both a part of. “So is Junmyeon, actually, though maybe not as fanatic as a teenage boy. I have heard news about him a couple times. I think I remember hearing about his discharge from the military earlier this year.”

“Oh, right,” Kyungsoo replies, recollection filling his eyes. “I think I read that somewhere. He enlisted after he came back from his therapy in the States, right?”

Jongdae whistles. “Right into active duty too, if I remember correctly. I read some sources that said he’s offered to try out for the Navy, but he decided not to push his knee too hard since he still wants to come back to playing professionally.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun interrupts, sending them all a look of disbelief. “I didn’t know I was in the middle of Park Chanyeol Fanclub Meeting. Must have sat on the wrong table, because I thought I was sitting with _my_ friends, who should be supportive of _me_.”

Minseok laughs. “I know you hate him, Baekhyunnie, but the guy sounds solid. Personally, I’ve always admired him since his days playing here. He was quite a legend in KU, it’s hard to dislike him.”

Baekhyun sighs. Right, of course he can’t escape the ‘legend’ comment in their university, considering the man is an alumnus. “I should have known I’m surrounded by betrayers,” he mutters.

“Would you relax!” Jongdae reaches over and slaps his back, grinning at Baekhyun’s yelp of pain. “You haven’t seen this guy in like, what, three years now? Maybe the dude’s a changed man and you two can get along better. Who knows, maybe he’ll let you eat mayonnaise now.”

“Maybe _his_ mayonnaise, if you’re lucky,” Kyungsoo throws casually, already going back to his essay.

“I hope you fail your stupid class and that essay gets torn apart by your professor,” Baekhyun hisses, knowing full well that Kyungsoo is an honor student whose grade never dips below a B+, and that’s only because he turns down the TA of the class. Kyungsoo, obviously knowing these as well, gives him an innocent smile.

“He’s having dinner at your house again tonight, right?” Jongdae asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mutters darkly. “My mother was furious when I escaped through my bedroom window to run away from the family dinner last Friday, so now she’s adamant I show my ass ‘or else’,” he makes a quotation mark, sighing. He looks up to his friends staring at him. “What?”

“Did you say escaped through—"

“Nevermind that,” Minseok interrupts his boyfriend, shaking his head. “Good luck at dinner.”

Baekhyun deflates. Damn Minseok for always being strangely rational and sincere that Baekhyun can’t hold a grudge against him. “Thanks,” he sighs.

“Remember,” Jongdae says, leaning in as he points a finger at Baekhyun in an almost aggressive manner. “Be open-minded, okay. You might like what you see from the new Park Chanyeol that you haven’t seen in years.”

Nope, Baekhyun decidedly does not like what he’s seeing.

And it’s not even Baekhyun’s fault! No, he’s tried hard to be civil, mostly scared of getting his mother’s ‘Or Else’ glare for being rude, but Chanyeol decides he’s going to absolutely destroy any chance for Baekhyun to look at him in a good light. 

Exhibit A:

“You didn’t grow at all, did you, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun, who is glaring so hard at his bowl of rice he’s surprised it doesn’t melt, barely holds back a growl. “The last time we saw each other was when I was twenty,” he grits out. I don’t know what planet you’re from, but here on Planet Earth, humans tend to finish growing before that age.”

Chanyeol hums. “I grew two centimeters in the past three years, can you believe it?”

Baekhyun stabs at his rice and shoves it in his mouth, lest he curses in the middle of the dinner table.

Exhibit B:

“This fried rice is delicious, Auntie. I’ve missed your cooking a lot. I wish you had put the cucumbers, though.”

“Baekhyunnie will riot if I do that,” his mother laughs.

“I guess we should be mindful of his baby-like taste buds,” Chanyeol nods.

Baekhyun’s father snorts into his soup.

Exhibit C:

“Yeah, I plan to _finally_ graduate,” Chanyeol laughs, looking bashful as he rubs the back of his neck. “KU has been really forgiving when they allow me to come back and pick up where I left off. I’m doing my last semester now.”

Baekhyun’s mother makes a sympathetic noise. “Must be tough to go back and immediately do your final dissertation!”

Baekhyun can’t help himself when he comments, “He’s like, a decade older than most kids in his year. I’m sure he’s fine.”

He can see Baekbeom giving him A Look, raised eyebrow and all, but Baekhyun stubbornly just picks at the fish in his plate. After a beat of silence, Chanyeol chuckles, and Baekhyun unfortunately looks up and meets his eyes. “Baekhyun’s right. And so far they’ve been very helpful. Maybe even Baekhyun can help me with it?”

“I’m in my third year.”

“Oh?” His expression turns curious, but Baekhyun just knows there’s evil in it. He’s proven right when Chanyeol continues, “But aren’t IR students like yourself notorious for graduating early? I guess not you, huh?”

“Oh, dear,” Baekbeom breathes into his bowl of soup.

Baekhyun wants to yell. He really, really does. Instead, he just breathes out very, very slowly and musters up a smile to say, “At least _I’ll_ graduate on time.”

It’s a jab, and he’s certain everyone on the table knows it, but Chanyeol just smiles back. “At least there’s that, of course. Enjoy it before you have to enlist, though.”

And of course, the worst thing of the night:

Baekhyun pauses. “Who… made this tuna kimbap?”

The dinner table falls silent for a moment. “I did,” Chanyeol replies. “You’d know if you help out with dinner prep, you know.”

Baekhyun ignores it, as there is a more pressing matter, such as: “You didn’t put mayonnaise in them?”

Chanyeol blinks. “Well, I’m allergic.”

“This tastes better without the mayo anyway,” Baekhyun’s father nods approvingly, while his mother and his brother hum in assent.

By the end of dinner, Baekhyun feels like he’s justified in sending a capslocked, _FUCK PARK CHANYEOL I FUCKING HATE HIM HIS NAME IS BANNED FOREVER,_ into his group chat with his best friends.

 _lol,_ Jongdae replies.

 _did u get his mayo,_ Kyungsoo wonders.

 _That’s disgusting,_ Minseok replies, following it with a laughing sticker, before adding, _I’m sure Baekhyun’s classier than that. That’s at least third date material._

Baekhyun needs better friends, clearly. He’s surprised he doesn’t crack his phone when he throws it across the room.

It isn’t something that Baekhyun ever imagines he will say in his life, but being in university is literally his only solace from _a certain someone_ these days. Even though (thanks to the conversation he’s forced to sit through at dinner) Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is back to continue his degree in the same university, they don’t study in the same department, so they’re never even in the same vicinity, as each department has their own buildings. That’s one solace he has right now honestly, considering Chanyeol has been in his house every single damn day of the past couple of weeks, having dinner with them every night like an unwanted ghost haunting Baekhyun’s nights.

Alright, maybe Chanyeol has only been in his house two, maybe three times a week, but that’s already plenty! 

And maybe he’s only there because Baekhyun’s mother, God bless her, keeps inviting him. No amount of pointed look Baekhyun sends her seems to be on her radar that at this point Baekhyun is convinced she’s ignoring him. 

Sometimes Baekbeom doesn’t even go with him to have dinner with _his own family_ , just Chanyeol being there, hanging out like the Byun’s house is his as well. Granted, it’s probably already his since his high school days with how much time he spends there, but _still._ Baekhyun feels since the first time Park Chanyeol comes back into his life a mere two, nearly three weeks ago, his life has been bombarded with the older man’s presence. 

Which is why he’s spending more and more time on campus, much to Jongdae’s amusement and Kyungsoo’s disdain. Not only does Baekhyun stick by them during class, but now, with how much he absolutely loathes going home to find fucking Park Chanyeol sitting his ass on his family house’s living room’s couch for the eighteenth time in a week, Baekhyun also hangs around them after class, especially on the days that he doesn’t have practice. He’d rather deal with Jongdae’s mockery and Kyungsoo’s umpteenth roll of eyes, honestly.

Actually, his basketball practice has been a blessing as well. It gives him the perfect excuse to not go home until way late at night, considering their practice usually starts pretty late to accommodate the late classes of the first years. He can easily skip dinner, because Kyungsoo is usually around to wait for his boyfriend to finish practice, and Baekhyun can third-wheel their date after practice, be it eating out in a restaurant or back in Minseok’s small apartment. Baekhyun is lucky that Kyungsoo likes feeding people, so it’s the only time he lets Baekhyun tag along with minimal complaints.

Besides, Baekhyun likes playing basketball, be it casually or for practice. Despite _a certain someone_ almost ruining his love for the sport, Baekhyun has always played since middle school (and no, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, he does not play because he’s influenced by _anyone_ , shut up), and it carries on until his university days. He doesn’t have any desire to play professionally, and he gets underestimated a lot because of his height, but not to toot his own horns, Baekhyun is actually pretty good if he says so himself. He regularly becomes a regular in his school teams, and now he even becomes the Vice-Captain in the KU Basketball Team, which carries a prestige in itself.

And thus, at least Baekhyun is free from Park Chanyeol on campus.

Unfortunately, like everything else in Baekhyun’s life after Park Chanyeol is back in his life, this too, shatters in no time at all.

“What the fuck.”

Chanyeol turns, looking almost delighted at Baekhyun’s surprised exclamation. “Nice to see you too, Baby Byun.”

Why did his 14-year-old self allow Chanyeol to ever call him that? Baekhyun is about ready to go into the dark web to look for a dodgy time machine so he can go back in time and strangle his younger self. “Don’t call me that,” Baekhyun can only reply, feeling that Fuck Park Chanyeol vein throb on his forehead. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, seemingly ready to answer, but a voice interrupts them both. “Baekhyun! I was waiting for you!”

Baekhyun turns to see Junmyeon running towards them, leaving their coach (who they call Coach, obviously) sitting on the side exchanging notes with their manager. His expression looks excited, and suddenly his brain flies to Minseok’s words about he’s a fan of Park Chanyeol. Oh no. “Hyung,” he says, feeling wary.

Junmyeon reaches them, and he’s practically beaming. He looks at them both with a grin. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you first as my Vice Captain, but since you’re both here, I might as well just tell you straight: Park Chanyeol is in the team!”

“ _No._ ”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. Junmyeon frowns. “No?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize that he speaks at all, but he has no other choice now, does he? He clears his throat. “I—I mean, how? Why? Fourth years are going to stop club activity soon, right? It’s weird to, um, to accept a new member who’s in his last year, let alone last semester, into the club? I would think it’s a waste of—of Chanyeol-ssi’s time. You must be busy.” He says the last part almost pointedly, although he refuses to look straight to Chanyeol.

He can still see Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t mind. I like playing basketball.”

“Chanyeol-Hyung, will you excuse us?” Junmyeon puts a hand on Baekhyun’s elbow, already pulling. Chanyeol nods, and when he realizes Junmyeon has already turned his back at them, actually _winks_ at Baekhyun before he goes back to his stretching. Baekhyun wants to smack him, but Junmyeon is already pulling him away. After they’re relatively out of Chanyeol’s hearing range, Junmyeon rounds at him, expression contemplative. “Your concern is understandable, Hyun-ah, but Chanyeol-Hyung accepted immediately when I extended the invitation! I feel like having him as one of our players before our match with Yonsei will be beneficial, no?”

Their university’s—Korea University—match with Yonsei is something that is born out of a legendary rivalry. It started back in the 50s, which in Baekhyun’s head just translates to just a bunch of petty old men wanting to spend each other’s money, but the old as time rivalry birth a game between the two universities, which consist of several sports, basketball being one of the main matches. The two universities often get a lot of talented athlete playing for each teams, so it attracts a lot of attention, both public and professionals. It’s a huge deal for their team and their university, basically.

Which, okay, Baekhyun knows Junmyeon is competitive, and he gets the importance of the match, but really? He smacks himself in his head almost immediately. Yes, really, actually. He’s been under Junmyeon’s captaincy for almost two years now, he doesn’t know why he actually questions it at all. Still, he can’t help but try to dissuade whatever train wreck is happening right in front of his eyes. For his own sake, really. “Won’t that be considered cheating, technically?”

Junmyeon waves his concern off. “They have that international student who’s a national basketball player in his home country in their rotation. If anything this makes us even.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “How did you know that?” Suddenly the image of Yonsei’s point guard from last year’s match—someone tall and pale, high nose and thick eyebrows—pops up in his mind.

Junmyeon’s ears turn suspiciously red, but before Baekhyun can call any attention to it, he tsks and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder hard. “That’s not the important thing, Baekhyun-ah! What’s important is that someone who used to be a huge legend in the KU Basketball Team and was part of the National Team is now part of our team, and we get to play with him! Aren’t you excited?”

“When was the last time he even played?” Baekhyun asks, sounding more snappish then he intends to be.

“Don’t be rude,” Junmyeon chastises, though he doesn’t seem to see it as more than Baekhyun being wary of a new player. “I asked if this is within his range of current capability, and he told me he’s cleared by his doctors. If he lied, we will know by today’s practice.”

And indeed, they do know by that day’s practice. Baekhyun hates admitting it, but Chanyeol is a _beast_ on the court. Even the straggler of doubters who murmur their gossips when Junmyeon introduces Park Chanyeol to the rest of the team are quiet after they see the way Park Chanyeol handles the ball, watching with a sense of awe.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Taejoon, one of their teammates, gasps, throwing himself beside Baekhyun and gulping down half of his water bottle. “How is he still going? Wasn’t he injured or something?”

“He’s recovered like, years ago,” another kid pants from his other side, looking like he’s about to pass out.

Minseok, who’s been sitting on the seat behind Baekhyun before their other teammates come, whistles. “He also just finished his military duty, so he’s probably at the peak of his fitness right now,” he comments. He leans over towards Baekhyun, speaking with a low voice as to not be heard by the people around them. “I’ve seen him played before, but damn. No wonder he’s your teenage dream, Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun throws his water bottle at Minseok’s laughing face. “Shut up,” he hisses, heat spreading on his ears for reasons he doesn’t want to analyze.

At the end of the practice, Junmyeon nearly bounces off the wall in excitement as he goes to Baekhyun. “What do you think?” Junmyeon asks him, eyes expectant. “I did good recruiting him, right?”

 _Damn it_. He sighs, almost admitting defeat to himself, but he smiles. “Good job, Hyung.”

Junmyeon puffs up his chest, looking immensely proud of himself. “You know I’d never stray this team wrong,” he says. He claps Baekhyun in the back as they walk together towards the locker room. “I should probably thank you too. Chanyeol-Hyung told me he’s excited to play with our team too. He said he's friends with your brother since high school? When he knows you’re in the team he immediately says yes because he wants to play in the same team with you.” Junmyeon makes a thoughtful noise. “Maybe I should draw up a new strategy that involves you both. You and Minseok are good as our aces, but with Chanyeol-Hyung in our team I wonder if he’d work better with you, since you two have known each other even longer.” He pats Baekhyun’s back again. “You should familiarize yourself with his playing, Baekhyun-ah.”

As if that’s not the worst part, while Baekhyun is still frozen in horrified shock at the turn of event in front of the locker room, suddenly Chanyeol is walking out the door, giving Junmyeon a high-five with an amused grin on his face as he lets him enter. He notices Baekhyun gaping stupidly almost immediately, walking towards him with a smirk on his face. As he walks past Baekhyun, he leans towards his ear. “I’d say see you at the next practice, but I think I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner first,” he says. He raises a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I’ll see you then.”

Fuck Baekhyun’s life.

“Be honest,” Baekhyun says seriously, glaring at his brother’s side, “why do you hate me?”

Baekbeom turns away from his laptop, snorting when he sees Baekhyun face-planting on the couch beside him. “Not even a hello?”

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whines, pressing his face against the side of his thigh. “You didn’t even warn me that Park Chanyeol is going to be joining the team in KU. Don’t lie to me, I know you know. You probably pushed him to join the team in first place. Isn’t it enough that he’s practically here every day?! Since you bring him back here he’s literally been everywhere—it’s like he’s haunting me.”

“I didn’t bring anyone back, Baekhyun. He’s not a stray,” his brother replies patiently, still typing something into the open spreadsheet on his screen. Baekhyun knows he can feel his intense pouting, because not even ten seconds after, Baekbeom sighs, pushing the laptop away and leaning back against the couch, patting the back of Baekhyun’s head as he does so. “What do you want me to do about it?” Baekhyun doesn’t know, but he still wants to complain, so he makes a grunting noise, pushing his face further against his brother’s sweatpants. There’s another snort from his brother. “He’s been living in my apartment, you know.”

 _That_ makes Baekhyun pause. As far as he knows, the Park family has a perfectly decent house in the city, so it’s surprising to hear that his brother has had a roommate. “Wait, really? Why? Since when? What happened to his parents’ place?”

Baekbeom raises his eyebrows as Baekhyun pushes himself up into a sitting position. “They sold it years ago. You really never listen whenever Chanyeol’s name is brought up, huh?” Baekhyun ought to feel embarrassed at being called out directly like that, but his brother just looks amused.“His family moved to the countryside around the time he went abroad for his recovery, because apparently the harassment some people threw at them got too much. Even his sister moved to Japan with her husband.”

Baekhyun bites his lips, sympathy flooding his chest. “Damn. I thought everyone loves him, even then.”

“A lot of people do,” Baekbeom agrees, folding his arms and looking thoughtful. “But a lot of people also don’t. It’s always two sides of the extremes with these people. Chanyeol always said he’s used to dealing with both sides even at the peak of his career, but I’ve seen how much harder it was when he was first branded nationwide as a failure.” His brother smiles a little, his expression muted. “I don’t know if you knew this, but he pretty much shut himself in, refusing to accept help from anyone. It took a lot of interventions and long, long discussions before he even wanted to consider recovery treatment.”

It’s hard matching that image with what he sees today in practice, so Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to respond to that. “Must be rough,” he mumbles.

“Very. But,” Baekbeom straightens, expression loosening like the memory in his head also turns lighter. “He’s also extremely strong. Stubborn, as well. Once it’s in his head, he’d do all he can to achieve it. It’s how he gets to this point, where he can comfortably talk about going back to playing professionally. He’s looking over his options, and right now, to be on campus and playing there, in a field that he’s already more or less familiar with, that’s considered as one of the first steps for him. Actually,” he turns towards Baekhyun, giving him a grin, “if not for nothing, you being there probably help as well. No matter how… bizarre your interactions can be, you _are_ someone he’s known for years. So don’t be too harsh on him.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his brother, though he feels the tension in his chest slowly seeping out. He hates to admit it to himself, but knowing more about what’s going on with Chanyeol does help. He’s not about to say it to his brother though, so he just sighs, kicking his brother’s side lightly. “I can’t believe you’re trying to guilt-trip me to pity him and it kind of works,” he complains.

Baekbeom snorts, already leaning forward to pull his laptop closer again. “First of all, I can never guilt trip you to do anything. Stubbornness isn’t just something I have to deal with from Chanyeol.” He gives Baekhyun a pointed look, one Baekhyun easily ignores with an innocent face. “Second of all, he’d probably punch us both if he hears the word pity being associated with him.” He hums. “It may not seem like it, but Chanyeol’s going through… a weird time right now. I know you don’t like him—“

“Understatement.”

His brother chuckles, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Yeah, well, you’re free to feel however you like, but as his best friend and your brother, I’m asking you to just be a little bit nicer to him. I can’t do anything about mom inviting him over three times a week, but he’d be in the team for two, three months top. Be a good kid and treat him well, okay?”

“I’m not a kid,” Baekhyun sighs, reaching up to fix his hair. “Fine. I’ll treat him nicer, whatever _that_ means. It would be easier if he can stop acting like a jerk, though.”

His brother chuckles, the look of amusement he always puts on his face any time he hears Baekhyun and Chanyeol arguing already present. “Chanyeol’s fond of you, but every time I ask, even he says he enjoys antagonizing you. I’m not going to pretend I understand your relationship at all, honestly.”

Baekhyun makes a face as he pushes himself up. “There’s no relationship whatsoever, that’s what you need to understand.”

Baekhyun thinks he hears his brother’s fond, “Stubborn,” but he pretends he doesn’t hear it as he goes back to his room. That’s one productive conversation, if Baekhyun is honest with himself. He guesses he can be less prickly about seeing Chanyeol around during practice. Baekhyun sighs for what seems to be the billionth time. The things he does for his brother.

_I’ll be nicer my ass,_ Baekhyun grudgingly thinks, any good sentiments he has quickly dissipating the moment Junmyeon drops the bomb in front of the whole team, Coach and Park Chanyeol standing beside him at the front with an almost callous expression on his face.

“I don’t see why this is necessary,” he grits out, almost impressed at himself for not immediately screaming.

Junmyeon, at least, dons an expression that looks like a mix of sheepish and guilty. “It’s only until the KU-Yonsei Game!” He adds, like that’s supposed to make Baekhyun feel any better. “That’s in October, so less than a month! You would still be the captain after I step down, Baekhyun-ah, this is just—uh—a special position. Once in a lifetime.”

Baekhyun wants to protest again, because _what the fuck,_ but Chanyeol clears his throat. “I will help in any way I can even without the co-captain position,” Chanyeol says, looking directly at him, face and voice serious. “I can’t deny that this is efficient, though. Surely you can also see it.”

Baekhyun is certain if he grits his teeth any more he would actually break something. The audacity of this man. Beside him, like he can already feel Baekhyun’s fury, Baekhyun feels Minseok tense a little. He steps closer toward Baekhyun, like he’s ready to back him up, and even if he only does so as a formality for a friend, Baekhyun appreciates the calmness the slight gesture sends him. “You don’t know this team like Junmyeon-Hyung and I do,” he says, voice icy and honestly calmer than the storm brewing in his chest.

Chanyeol looks like he’s unimpressed, but he tries really hard to mask it. Baekhyun can see the twitch of his lips though, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what it means that he knows. If anything, it just adds more fuel to his annoyance. “Maybe not,” Chanyeol eventually allows, posture still straight and tall like he’s above arguing this point but still does so for _Baekhyun’s_ sake anyway. It’s fucking grating. “You can’t deny that I’m still the most experienced, though. I’m here to offer you that experience, as long as I’m being asked.” Chanyeol tilts his head, movement blatantly condescending, and adds, “Surely, you’re not too petty to not let the team use all available means to do our best in practice, right?”

Baekhyun is nearly shaking from the rage that instantly floods him. He wants to bite Chanyeol’s head off. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t. Even Minseok finally reaches up to pat him in the shoulder, move placating, but it does little to calm him down this time. Baekhyun knows it’s a mistake to let his guard down. Baekbeom can shove it with his long ass speech defending his best friend, because Baekhyun doesn’t care what the person in front of him goes through, he fucking sucks.

Like he senses the electricity in the space between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Junmyeon steps between them, clearing his throat. “We can vote,” Junmyeon says diplomatically. “Your protest is valid, Baekhyun-ah. This is our team after all, so I can’t just decide it on my own. I just thought while Chanyeol-Hyung is here we can work together with him since he won the match with Yonsei in his year, but you’re right. There are both advantages and disadvantages from bringing him in.” He turns slightly, probably sending worried glances to Coach, though Baekhyun is too busy glaring at Chanyeol’s still disinterested eyes to realize. “We’ll let the whole team decide as well.”

It doesn’t matter, really. In the end Chanyeol is the legendary player, so of course the votes are heavy in his favor. Minseok and Junmyeon both give him an apologetic look, while Chanyeol just regards him blankly, before he turns and walks off from Baekhyun without a word, not even offering any comments on the result. He’s not sure why that bothers him more than any possible jabs Chanyeol may throw, but it does, and Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy nor the will to try to understand why that is. Baekhyun has never wanted to bash someone’s head so bad.

The practice is starting, but Junmyeon just leaves him be. _Let him sulk to his heart’s desire,_ he probably thinks, and Baekhyun feels even more irritated. Is it not a big deal? Is he just being petty? Chanyeol barges into his life, back out of nowhere, and suddenly he’s in every part of Baekhyun’s days. Is Baekhyun just supposed to accept it? Is he not allowed to ask Chanyeol to stop, for once, just this time?!

Suddenly a voice breaks his thoughts. “Why should he be the captain?” Someone grumbles, and Baekhyun turns to see Taejoon near him, frowning hard as he watches Chanyeol playing from the side. “We’re pretty good by ourselves, there’s no need to bring an outsider and treat him like our savior or some shit.”

If Baekhyun is being honest with himself, Taejoon is probably the last person he wants agreeing with him. Baekhyun knows Taejoon during their second year, which is when Taejoon joins. They’re not close at all, and frankly, Baekhyun barely even likes him. While he makes a good impression at first, all friendly and enthusiastic about team spirit, it isn’t long until he shows his true colors. He skips practices a lot, always acts entitled when Junmyeon and their previous captain pick underclassmen as regulars, and has been caught by multiple people talking about how he only joins the team for prestige. Junmyeon and Baekhyun often wonder about how he passes the try-out at all--he’s decent, but nothing else about him is on par with the rest of the team. Baekhyun often thinks it’s just his big mouth saving his ass time and time again.

Still, despite his feeling about Taejoon, having _someone_ in his corner is still nice. It’s probably stupid, but that’s the reason why he walks over towards him and nudges his side, exclaiming, “Thank you!”

Taejoon gives him an almost pitying smile, like he knows Baekhyun is going to talk to him. It doesn’t matter, really. Baekhyun just needs to feel some kind of support, minor as it is. Taejoon sighs, shaking his head. “Man, you must be pissed, Byun. Aren’t you supposed to be our next captain?”

“Don’t remind me,” Baekhyun mutters.

They watch the practice side by side, Baekhyun contemplating if he should just go home for once, before Taejoon chirps up again. “You know,” he says, “since our _captains_ are both obsessed with this match, how about we… give them a little taste of their medicine?”

Baekhyun hears the alarm bell ringing in his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s ditch the KU-Yonsei match.”

A beat of silence. Baekhyun stares at him blankly, before he snorts. “Dude,” he lets out an awkward laugh, certain that Taejoon isn’t just suggesting to the _Vice-Captain_ of the team to not attend the most important game of the year for their basketball team. At Taejoon’s still serious expression, Baekhyun scoffs. “What the hell? No!”

“Come on, think about it!” Taejoon whispers harshly, pulling Baekhyun who’s already trying to move away closer. “Junmyeon-Hyung basically implied that Park Chanyeol is the only edge that can help us win this match with Yonsei, so it’s not like our participation is that important."

“I’m literally his Vice-Captain,” Baekhyun reminds him flatly. _Is this guy for real?_

“Which is why it’s important that you make sure your voice is heard by ditching,” Taejoon insists. He jerks his chin towards the on-going practice, and Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol and Junmyeon discussing something with Coach. He tries not to, but he feels his heart drops a little. Taejoon seems to sense it, because he throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to pull him even closer. “You’re Vice Captain, but you’re just stepped all over by this newbie? I don’t care how legendary he was, he’s not part of our basketball team the way we are! It’s absurd that he’s being prioritized like that, don’t you think?”

It sounds so risky and dumb, and Baekhyun knows how silver Taejoon’s tongue is, yet he still feels himself moved. Baekhyun isn’t convinced, but now he’s toeing the ‘what if’ territory, and he feels himself slowly spiral. He exhales harshly. “I don’t know, man. What if it costs us?”

“We’re only in our third year, we can still win it next year. The fourth year has won a few years back, so it’s not like this will be their only taste of victory. If they win then it’s nothing much off our backs. If they lose, Junmyeon-Hyung will understand where we’re coming from, and with the fourth year seniors stepping down we can shape the team under your captaincy with this being the lesson that can unite us. It’s a win-win situation, really.”

He blinks at him. “How much have you thought about this?” Baekhyun laughs, incredulous.

Taejoon grins. “Just five minutes ago. I guess I’m just a genius.” He lets Baekhyun go, stepping away a little. “So? Are you in?”

Baekhyun wants to say no, knows he should say no, but then he turns to see Chanyeol giving some kind of advice or direction at the members who are about to play, the rest of them nodding at his words, and all he can think of is how that place is usually his.

Fuck it. 

“I’m in,” he says grudgingly, ignoring the way his stomach churns at Taejoon’s satisfied grin. Baekhyun’s life feels out of control as of late, and honestly, this feels like the only thing in his grip right now. He can’t be blamed for taking it, right?


	2. II

The closer it gets to the actual match, the more Baekhyun doubts himself.

It’s not that he dislikes the situation less, it just… feels wrong, if he has to be honest with himself. Despite the current circumstances, he _likes_ his team. Hell, he’d say Junmyeon is one of the closest seniors he has other than Minseok. They’ve always gotten along well, Junmyeon always respects Baekhyun’s opinion despite him being the underclassman, and even though it’s more common to appoint someone in his own year as a Vice-Captain, he picks Baekhyun with unwavering confidence, convincing all the seniors that he’s done so for the good of the team. Baekhyun isn't sure how he manages it, but everyone accepts his decision easily, even respects Baekhyun more thanks to Junmyeon’s persuasion.

So honestly, it’s not that Baekhyun is unfamiliar with Junmyeon’s knack on twisting the rule for the sake of their team. He knows Junmyeon is an amazing leader, both as a strategist and a player. Using Park Chanyeol for their benefit is, objectively, a good move. Not only is the man actually a strong player, he’s also a good talker that can raise the members' morale with enthusiastic words of encouragement, and he’s a good team player, easily maneuvering around the whole team and integrating himself into their play with an almost terrifying effortlessness, becoming both a good supporter for the rest of them and a good spearhead. Baekhyun _knows_ this.

Knowing this still doesn’t diminish the bitterness he tastes at the back of his tongue whenever he sees Chanyeol make a decision to change something about their positions without concerning him. And despite the seed of doubt that keeps growing in the weeks leading up to the match, he still goes to Taejoon after the last practice they have just a day before their match with Yonsei, Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s voices both ringing in his head, the echo of their _We’ll crush them on Saturday_ speech.

“That’s why—hey, Byun,” Taejoon grins the moment he realizes Baekhyun is approaching. He turns back towards the group of underclassmen circling him, pointing at them. “Remember what I said. Now go.”

Baekhyun watches the first and second years scatter, some bowing at him in greeting. “You know bullying the kids in the team is punishable, right,” he says warily.

Taejoon snorts. “Please, we were just talking.” Baekhyun wants to point out that the underclassmen look too terrified for him to take Taejoon’s words as truth, but he figures it’s not worth the back and forth. Junmyeon has instilled this rule so deep in all of them, about how they're all equal in the team, so Baekhyun is sure if there’s actually any hassling happening the kids will tell any of the seniors. Taejoon seems satisfied with his reaction and throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Unclench a little, Byun! These ducklings need some guidance from us seniors sometimes. I’m a mentor to them.”

“You missed way too many of your shots to be anyone’s mentor, Kang.”

“Ouch,” Taejoon pouts, pressing a hand against his chest in mock hurt. “That’s rich coming from you, who missed more than half of the passes thrown at you today. Junmyeon-Hyung looked about ready to castrate you.”

Baekhyun winces at the memory of him fucking up. “Yeah, well,” he mutters, “I was distracted.”

Taejoon raises his eyebrows. “By what?”

“You know by what!”

“Relax, I’m teasing," Taejoon chuckles, patting Baekhyun's shoulder a few times in a placating gesture. "Don’t worry too much about it, it’s going to go according to plan.”

Baekhyun shakes him off as he steps away, glaring at Taejoon, wholly unimpressed. “We’re ditching one of, if not _the_ most important match for KU Basketball Team, Kang Taejoon. Forgive me for being a little nervous about this." He wants to shake someone in frustration, mostly himself for being in this position in the first place. He sighs loudly. "Why did I let you talk me into this, again?”

“Because you dislike Park Chanyeol as much as I do?" Taejoon shrugs, cackling at Baekhyun's worsening glare. "Hey, come on, we’re going to be _fine_. We’ve already discussed all the possible consequences that may come out of this, right?” Baekhyun is reluctant, but he nods. Out of his own insistence, they have indeed talked about any possible scenarios this stupid thing may cause, ranging from mild disappointment from Junmyeon and them being kicked out—which, Taejoon insists, is highly unlikely, especially for Baekhyun. Despite the stress it's still causing him, Baekhyun has to admit that it calms him a little. Taejoon watches him carefully, as if gauging his mood. “And you and I both agree that any of them will be worth it once we can drive it home that Junmyeon-Hyung and that damn Park Chanyeol can’t just walk all over us for the sake of a win, right?”

“Junmyeon-Hyung just wants the best for the team,” Baekhyun argues, but even he realizes he sounds weak. They’ve had this argument repeatedly in the weeks leading to this date, his own dilemma between his trust in Junmyeon and his dislike of Park Chanyeol, and in the end Baekhyun can only sigh. “But yeah, I guess I agree.”

“So we’re doing it! We will deal with the aftermath together, but we _do_ have a solid reasoning for all of this. It’s not like we’re being a brat unprovoked. We third years need to stand up for ourselves.”

“I guess,” he sighs, before pausing, narrowing his eyes at Taejoon as the words sink in. “Wait, what do you mean, _we third years_? We’re the only ones ditching, aren’t we? Just the two of us?” Taejoon shrugs, and Baekhyun balks, nausea punching his gut all over again. “ _Dude_!”

“Relax," Taejoon tsks, rolling his eyes. "I didn’t ask anyone to ditch, my God. I just told them that we’re both planning a coup d'etat of sorts. They just called me an idiot and moved on.”

Baekhyun wants to punch him so bad. “You are an idiot. Why would you even broadcast that? I’m the Vice, they’d think I’m setting a bad example or something!”

Taejoon chuckles like Baekhyun is joking around, pinching his cheek playfully and laughing at Baekhyun's annoyed attempt to bat his hand away. “Byun, you’re going to be captain soon, so no one will even care. Besides, by the time the match ends, they will know that you’re one of the ones who don’t show up. Any lashing or respect that could come out of it will still be the same even if I tell them a little bit before Saturday.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun grunts, feeling sick to his stomach. Just thinking about the aftermath makes his head throb. “I don’t even know how I can face Junmyeon-Hyung afterwards.”

“You’re too skilled for him to dislike you. He’s also hanging the towel soon, so there’s no need to worry too much about that,” Taejoon huffs, looking more and more like he's annoyed. At this point, Baekhyun kind of wishes he gets annoyed enough that he drops Baekhyun from the plan out of irritation. He gives him A Look. “You’re _still_ doing it, right? You look pale.”

Baekhyun sighs. No chance of that, he guesses. He turns towards Chanyeol, who’s speaking with their coach and Junmyeon both, and Baekhyun hates that he _belongs_ there. He’s not sure which one makes him want to throw up more, but either way, Baekhyun guesses he’d rather pick the poison that could take him out of the situation quicker. “Yeah, I am. I’ll be at your house Friday night. I don’t think I can deal with anyone asking me why I’m not on campus from the crack of dawn on the day of.”

Taejoon claps his back, looking satisfied. “Awesome! My roommate’s going to stay at his friend’s near Yonsei since he wants to watch the volleyball match in the morning, so we should be good.”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose, being reminded all over that this KU-Yonsei Game is not a joke for their university students. But Baekhyun has made his bed, and all he needs to do now is lay on it. He exhales slowly through his nose, trying to calm his nerves. _Just bite the bullet and get through with it._ “Fine. I’ll text you later.”

Taejoon gives him a thumb up before he waves and walks off, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. Baekhyun watches him with a slight disappointment at himself, but he guesses that's just the feeling he will need to get over every time he talks to Taejoon. He can't really believe he's hanging out with Kang Taejoon of all people, just to avoid Park Chanyeol, but Baekhyun finds that he's learning to make his choices now. And with the way he's faced with fucking Park Chanyeol every way he faces, Baekhyun will take this, thank you.

“Why are you friends with Kang Taejoon?”

Baekhyun whips around, eyes wide. His heart is stuck in his throat from the shock as he faces Chanyeol behind him, looking at Taejoon's direction. “Since when did you stand there?”

“Since just now," Chanyeol shrugs, tone casual. He turns towards Baekhyun, almost amused. "Why? Do you two have a secret you need to keep from me?”

He grits his teeth. “No.”

Chanyeol hums. Baekhyun doesn't know if he doesn't believe it or if he just doesn't care, but at least he lets go of it. “He kind of seems like an ass," he comments, and Baekhyun needs to bite back the, _That's rich coming from you._ Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice. "He fights every strategy Junmyeon and I come up with that involves him, skips practice a lot, and Coach even says his statistics are stagnant. He doesn’t seem to bring much to the team.”

Baekhyun hates that he’s thought and talked the same thing when they go over all the members’ condition with Junmyeon. He hates that he's now stuck defending Kang Taejoon from Park Chanyeol, like either one is any better. He looks away. “He’s a decent player. He’s pretty easy going, very well-liked by the rest of the team. A lot of the juniors listen to him.”

“Probably due to his handsome smile and ass kissing,” Chanyeol snorts. “He doesn’t seem that easy-going to me.”

 _That’s because he hates you,_ Baekhyun wants to say, and bites his tongue. “He’s fine to me.”

Chanyeol glances at him, smiling that faux innocent smile of his that he always dons anytime he feels like getting under Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun is almost conditioned to tense and ready himself by now. “Is that why you get along well with him? Talking shit about me?”

Like a fucking clockwork. Baekhyun glares, determined to ignore any shit that comes out of Chanyeol's mouth. “Is there a reason why you’re standing here, talking to me?”

Chanyeol examines him carefully, but he probably decides it's not worth it because he just shrugs. “I’m having dinner at your house, so I figure I could offer a ride. Again.” Baekhyun makes a face. Indeed, in the few weeks they've been practicing together, Chanyeol does offer going home together several times. Baekhyun has always refused. Obviously.

“No, thank you,” he says, forcing himself to sound polite.

“Suits yourself, Baby Byun." Baekhyun feels the sudden urge to tackle the older man rises with every mention of the 'nickname' (Baekhyun doesn't even want to call it that, it's _vile_ ), but Chanyeol just walks backwards, slowly moving away. "Oh, also, Minseok was looking for you. And I met your other friends earlier, Jongdae and Kyungsoo." He hums contemplatively. "Cute kids. Much cuter than you.”

Baekhyun wishes his glare could at least injure someone, but alas. “Wow, my feelings are hurt,” he replies drily.

Chanyeol chuckles, waving at him casually like they're friends. “See you at home, Baby Byun.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the older man's back figure. Leave it to Park Chanyeol to strengthen Baekhyun’s resolve to smack him down from his stupid throne. He exhales harshly, and forces himself to just walk away. He better asks his friends if they want to go out for dinner tonight.

Baekhyun glances at yet another text Taejoon receives, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the man’s secretive chuckle every time he opens them. “Are you going to focus on the game? Because if not I’d just restart and play solo.”

“Give me a second," Taejoon replies, not looking up from his phone. He types away on it for a few moments, before he seems to finish and throws the phone onto the couch, grabbing the controller from the coffee table. "Alright, I’m all yours, baby.”

“Gross,” Baekhyun gags, snorting as Taejoon laughs. He gives the phone on the couch a suspicious glance. “How are you still on your phone anyway?” He himself has turned off his phone and put it into the deepest part of his backpack, refusing to even think about what messages he’s getting from _not appearing at their team's most important match of the year._ Baekhyun tries not to hyperventilate, _again_. He exhales slowly. “Aren’t you being bombarded by people?”

“Eh," Taejoon shrugs, "most of them already knew my plan, so they’re just updating me. Wanna know what’s going on there?”

“No, thanks,” Baekhyun immediately answers, feeling slightly nauseous. “I’d rather not. I’ll find out by myself later. Or never.”

Taejoon snorts, reaching up to pinch Baekhyun's cheek, to Baekhyun's annoyance. “You’re too weak, Byun. Grow a spine! We already did it, what happened already happened. You can’t keep running away from the deeds you do.”

Baekhyun wants to talk about how he’s technically here _because_ he’s running away, and if he feels like it he very well can keep running away, thank you very much. Instead he just kicks his side to push him away so he won't be able to keep casually touching him, sticking out his tongue. “Shut up and pick your character. I’m already sick of listening to your voice, I want to kick your ass.”

“Promises, promises,” Taejoon shakes his head, grinning.

They spend most of the day playing games, which is at least distracting. Taejoon isn't someone who Baekhyun likes hanging out with all the time, but he provides a decent entertainment with his mindless chatter and more games. It's honestly the first and maybe only time Baekhyun doesn't feel like bashing his head in after talking with him in a long while, which Baekhyun will take as the one victory for the day. He can almost forget _why_ he's hanging out with Taejoon at all, and by the time Baekhyun is taking the bus home, it’s already night time. As he sits in the bus, Baekhyun holds his phone in his hand for the first time in the whole day, and as everything slowly crashes down on him, he's suddenly scared by what it possibly holds. His hands shake a little as he gathers his resolve and turns it on, preparing himself for whatever may come his way.

To say Baekhyun’s phone nearly blows up is both an exaggeration and a gross understatement, because the moment the phone finishes loading, his phone just keeps vibrating from an abundance—and he means, _an abundance_ —of chats and texts and notices of missed calls.

Holy shit. How the hell did Taejoon just callously play with his phone all day?! Baekhyun’s head is ringing in an instant. He has more than 300 unread chats, nearly 40 texts, nearly 100 missed calls, and almost 50 voicemails. He doesn’t even know his phone can keep a damn voicemail, let alone 50 of them. He feels bile rising up his throat again.

Among all of them, there’s one unknown number. They left a voicemail, a text, and then three missed calls. Baekhyun, his throat dry and itching, deletes anything that has the unknown number attached to it without opening any of them. He doesn't know who he's protecting himself from, really, but he tries to push the numbers to the deepest pit in his mind.

After that Baekhyun decides to go to his group chat first, just to see the consensus of things. He knows, generally, what messages everyone is leaving him, but he figures if anyone can give him the blow in a somewhat gentler manner, it’d be his best friends’ space.

He’s wrong.

The majority of the unread chats come from the group chat, as he’s expected. It starts with queries of his whereabouts, before it trails into worry, then to a bunch of capslocked curses and threats, before it once again goes back to worry, now tinted heavily with disappointment. He stares at the messages, the words _u okay?_ , _wtf are u doing_ , _this isn’t funny_ , _baekhyun where in the fucking hell are you???_ , and the last one, from Minseok, seems to be a dejected, _I hope you’re happy, I guess._

Baekhyun is still focused on the messages, feeling like he’s done a huge mistake, when a notification that Kyungsoo has sent him a private message appears. He forgets that if his friends check the group chat now, it will show that everyone already reads the chats, as opposed to how it’s been for the entire day.

 _where the fuck are you,_ Kyungsoo says. There are 12 unread messages from him, and they carry the same tone of both worry and annoyance he already reads in the group chat. Another message pops up while he stares at his screen. _all of us are worried sick._

 _shit, soo,_ he immediately texts back, not even having the energy to try to lie or evade the question. He feels exhausted, all of a sudden, sinking in the hard seat of the bus, feeling like he deserves hell. _a lot of shit happened. i’ll explain tomorrow. tell minseok-hyung im sorry._

 _did you do something stupid,_ Kyungsoo’s reply asks.

Oh, doesn’t Kyungsoo know it.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae, understandably, curse him out the moment Baekhyun told them about what he’s done. They don’t just call him stupid for ditching, they also don’t shy away from expressing disgust when they find out that _Kang Taejoon,_ of all people, is the one who persuaded him into doing it.

“Didn’t you say you hate him?” Jongdae asks, incredulous. “You literally told us you think he’s a bully and manipulator, and then you _got bullied and manipulated into doing his bidding_?”

“Okay, he’s annoying, but he’s not _that_ bad.” The silence his friends give him as a reply makes him wince. “I don’t know guys! He kind of made some points when he talked me into it?”

“Yeah, because he is good at _manipulating people._ What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun squeaks, embarrassingly feeling his eyes filling with tears. God, he feels stupid. He already does all throughout the weeks while he's only considering the plan, and now that it's done, he feels like the kind of dense moron he's so insistent he wouldn't become. His stomach is heavy with guilt.

Someone on the other side of their group video call sighs. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “Do you even know what exactly happened yesterday?”

Baekhyun doesn’t, not exactly, and while he’s not keen to find out, the three of them drop another bomb that he’s not prepared for: it is much, _much_ worse than he thought.

Apparently only six members turned up for the match. _Six._ That’s less than _half_ of them. They had to call some of the seniors who already stopped doing club activity for that semester, who were only at the venue to watch the match and enjoyed the games like the other non-player students. They had to lend those seniors the uniforms when they needed to exchange players, because they were there in casual clothing. Coach and Junmyeon had to beg the referee to let them play, but in the end, it had been for nothing. Yonsei is a strong team, and even with Chanyeol’s prowess, less than ten people mean nothing at all.

They experienced an excruciating loss, the worst they’ve had in decades. There were things _thrown_ at the players.

“No,” Baekhyun breathes out in horror.

They all nod gravely. “I think I saw shoes, but mostly it’s food. And it’s not just from our students who are disappointed about the loss, either.” Jongdae winces. “There were definitely a lot of insults. Most of them were thrown at Park Chanyeol, but Junmyeon-Hyung got some, too. I’m pretty sure the journalistic club is going to shred them to pieces tomorrow.”

That’s not even the worst part of it, however—no, it’s the way Minseok, after spending most of the call in silence, finally sighs, eyes full of disappointment, and simply shrugs, “We kind of guessed it. We just didn’t think you’d sacrifice the whole team for your petty discourse with Chanyeol-Hyung.”

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to ask who he means when he says _we._

Like a nightmare that refuses to end, the thick bile of regret doesn’t disappear when he hangs up the call, either. Baekhyun has managed to evade his parents (who he’s sure already know about the situation from either Baekbeom or, God forbids, Chanyeol himself) and they largely leave him alone for the rest of the weekend, only knocking on his door to tell him that there’s food ready if he wants to eat. He doesn’t see either his mother or his father at all, and he’s actually surprised that Baekbeom doesn’t come barging into the house, yelling at him. He locks the door to his bedroom anyway.

He actually has some unread messages from Baekbeom, and a couple of voice mails, but he deletes them all before opening it. Baekhyun knows he’s being a coward, but the guilt eats away at his insides like a parasite, and he can’t even imagine what his brother would look like. His brain keeps replaying the conversation he has with Baekbeom, and he has to turn down the temperature of the AC in his room so low to stop himself from sweating from anxiety. It’s suffocating to stay in the house where he knows certain people care deeply for Park Chanyeol, and it’s even harder to lay there on his bed knowing that he’s the one that causes all the edges and mines he can’t step on. That he’s disappointed people who love and care for him, too, by hurting someone they cherish as much as they cherish Baekhyun.

At this point, he doesn’t know if he’s hoping or dreading for Monday to come.

When he arrives at university the following Monday, he almost wishes he had skipped.

Just like Jongdae has predicted, their university news sites and bulletins absolutely destroy the whole basketball team. They question the resources and support the university is giving to the team, calling it a waste and practically a scam. They tear Junmyeon’s legacy to pieces despite the many victories he’s led their team into taking home, putting on his shoulders a large blame of their humiliating loss. Their teamwork is put into question, doubted and scrutinized. Somehow, they managed to get a hold of the first and second years who also skipped the match, and they all spun a tale about favoritism and celebrity worship, shoving Park Chanyeol into the spotlight.

And if the team gets a bad enough burn, the things they throw at Chanyeol are a hundred times worse. Two extremes, he remembers Baekbeom tells him, and hates that he actually understands it now. It’s hard to believe they ever respect or even act proud of Chanyeol when he reads the shit they plaster all over their articles to degrade him.

“You must be _delighted_ ,” Kyungsoo mutters darkly, ignoring his boyfriend’s pointed look, and Baekhyun feels his chest twist.

Weirdly enough, there’s almost nothing on him and Taejoon, even though their names are mentioned by the underclassmen as the seniors who supposedly help them stand up to themselves. Taejoon, specifically, gets some glowing paragraph about him, something about untapped potential because their basketball team is crooked. Even Baekhyun is slightly put on the skeptical eye because he gets to be a Vice-Captain when he's only in his third year.

Jongdae stares at him when he points this out, and slowly, like he thinks Baekhyun is being absolutely dense, he says, “Taejoon is fucking the President of the Journalism Club. It’s all over their Instagram since like, a few weeks ago?”

A few weeks ago is when Taejoon gave him that idea. One by one, the fruits of Baekhyun’s stupidity reveal themselves to be as rotten as each other.

Still, while the disappointed gaze his friends throw him is heavy on his shoulders, it’s nothing compared to the thick boulder of guilt he feels weighing his heart the moment he opens the door to their locker room.

It’s quiet as he walks in, silent glance following him instead of the usual enthusiastic or at least polite greetings. From his understanding, most of the people who turned up were people from Junmyeon’s year, including Minseok and the retired seniors, with two second years. None of the members from Baekhyun and Taejoon's year turned up, and when Baekhyun asked them the night before, some of them told him that Taejoon had convinced them to follow him and Baekhyun, for ‘their future Captain’s honor’. As Baekhyun looks around, he realizes that the room is probably quiet because there are only those of them who ditched, quiet in the crushing realization that they might have destroyed more than they expected. Even Minseok refuses to come to practice today. The look of guilt and silent remorse is all over.

That is, except for Taejoon, who’s laughing at phone half-naked on the bench between the lockers like he’s absolutely oblivious to what’s going on around him.

Baekhyun feels his heckle raise as he walks briskly towards him, shoving his shoulder when he's near enough. Taejoon grunts in surprise, standing up immediately from how hard Baekhyun has pushed him, and just gives Baekhyun an irritated frown. “Hey, watch it.”

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you, huh? You told me we were the only ones who were doing it, what the fuck do you think you’re doing by blowing it up this much?!”

Taejoon raises his eyebrows, though he doesn’t look offended. “Technically, I _did_ only ask you to do it. The rest,” he says, chuckling to himself, gesturing to the rest of the room, “I guess they like you more than they like Chanyeol? I just told them our plan and it all happened naturally.”

Baekhyun barely holds himself back from tackling him to the ground in rage. “Have you seen what you have done to our team? To Junmyeon-Hyung? Hell, even to Coach?” Incredulous doesn’t even begin to explain how he’s feeling, because what the hell is wrong with Kang Taejoon? He’s an asshole, but to do this unprovoked is absolutely uncalled for. He shakes his head. “Why do you even dislike Chanyeol-Hyung that much that you think doing this is in any way justified?”

The other man snorts. “He’s _Chanyeol-Hyung_ to you now?” He looks at Baekhyun with distaste, like Baekhyun is disappointing _him_ , of all people. The boyish and easy-going nature he always seems to carry and present to people around him disappear, completely replaced with vindictiveness. It makes Baekhyun’s skin itches. “And it’s _us_ that did it. You and I. We talked about it, with clear heads and without pressure, and you _agreed_.” He scoffs, looking down at Baekhyun over his nose, an arrogant sneer on his face. “This is just one of the unexpected consequences, am I right?”

Before Baekhyun can even think to react after the sudden slap of absolute disgust at the other, he feels himself getting pushed away, and suddenly Taejoon is on the ground, cursing violently, blood dripping from his mouth. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, and he blinks to see broad shoulders and tall figure in front of him.

Chanyeol massages his fist silently, flexing his fingers. “Did you expect _that_ as the consequences?”

“You fuck!” Taejoon curses again, voice muffled by his own hand and the blood slowly filling his mouth. He spits to the side, glaring at Chanyeol immediately after. “You broke a fucking tooth!”

Chanyeol chuckles. “How about losing more?” He steps forward, pulling the front of Taejoon’s shirt up harshly and swinging his arm back, ignoring Taejoon’s terrified screech, but a knock from the door stops him. Everyone in the room turns towards the door, silently expectant, but they all immediately huddle to themselves when they realize who the new presence is.

“I thought you said we’re just going to talk,” Junmyeon says, raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol, who scoffs and shoves Taejoon back onto the floor.

“My fist had something to say,” he says callously, stepping back and shaking his hand to loosen it.

And then, in a terrifying moment, he turns around, and his eyes catch Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun freezes, feeling his inside turning cold and hot in a quick succession. Bile rises up the back of his throat yet again. Something in Chanyeol’s expression snaps into place before either of them say anything, however, and even though his frown eases, his eyes are deadly icy. Baekhyun has never seen such expression on that face in the ten years he’s known the older, and considering how many times they’ve pushed each other’s buttons, he’s not quite sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

The older man scoffs, shaking his head. “Sorry, Junmyeon-ah, I want to support you, but I’m really not interested.” He walks past Baekhyun coldly, patting Junmyeon’s shoulder with barely any sympathy. “I’m leaving it to you.”

He walks off, and that’s when the connection in Baekhyun’s brain comes alive again, and he’s jerked into movement as the back moves further. Baekhyun pushes himself to run after him, his inside twisting painfully. “W—wait!”

“Hey,” Junmyeon steps in front of him, blocking him from following Chanyeol. His eyes have a bit of concern in them, but he looks rightfully pissed, still. He frowns. “Leave him alone. I need to talk to you as well.”

Baekhyun’s throat dries. “Hyung, please, I—I understand, I will accept any and all punishments you want to give me, but I really need to—I need to talk to him first, Hyung. I—he’s—I _know_ him,” he says, desperation thick in his voice. His own voice sounds foreign to him, but he grits his teeth. “I did this because—I _need_ to talk to him, _please,_ Hyung. I’ll come back as soon as I’m done, we will talk immediately, but he’s—I have to—“

Baekhyun feels himself almost hyperventilates, and Junmyeon examines him carefully before he silently steps aside, his frown deepening. “Don’t fuck up again,” he simply says.

He almost kisses the older man in an overwhelming gratitude, but he just bows and runs quickly towards Chanyeol who is thankfully still nearby. He sprints towards him, mind swirling with too much and no thoughts all at once. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but all he knows is he _has_ to talk to Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol-Hyung!” Baekhyun can’t see if Chanyeol reacts to his loud call, but he offers no response. “W—wait, Hyung, please wait. I need to— _Hyung_!” Somehow, despite Chanyeol’s legs being approximately twice the length of his, Baekhyun manages to catch up with him near the door connecting the hallway into the locker room and the gymnasium they use for practice, and he snatches the back of his jacket, completely out of breath.

Chanyeol doesn’t move away, but he says, “Let go.”

Baekhyun flinches at the coldness of the voice, but he doesn’t let go of the fabric in his hand, only tightening his hold . “I—We need to talk,” he tries.

“We don’t need to do anything,” the older man replies, sounding bored. “Let go.”

“You need to listen to me!” Baekhyun’s voice cracks, and he feels tears filling up his eyes with the frustration bubbling inside him. He doesn’t dare look up, glaring hard at his own shoes. “It’s a huge misunderstanding, I didn’t mean to—“

“ _I_ need to listen to _you_?” Chanyeol’s voice sounds angry, and he snatches his jacket away from Baekhyun hand harshly. “Baekhyun-ah, all these years, all I’ve done is fucking _trying_ to listen to you, but the only time you open that mouth of yours is either to insult me, degrade me, or apparently now to spread shit about me and those associated with me.” He snorts, though it sounds exhausted. “I think I have listened enough.”

Baekhyun finally looks up, and Chanyeol looks—less angry, and more fed-up. None of it is something Baekhyun wants to see, and the desperation comes flooding back. “That’s not what happened!” He insists, reaching out to grab him again. Chanyeol steps back to move away from him, expression blank, and Baekhyun wants to scream. “Chanyeol-Hyung, I swear, I know this is going to sound so bad, and it is, but please—“

Chanyeol bangs at the door beside them _hard._

“ _I don’t care!_ ” Chanyeol’s voice echoes in the empty hallway, loud and furious for the first time. His expression turns thunderous for a split second, and Baekhyun flinches away, pressing himself against the wall behind him. Chanyeol seems to quickly get ahold of himself, expression turning exhausted again as he sighs heavily. He straightens himself, and his expression is back to the initial disinterest blankness. “I don’t care what your mind thinks can make all of these okay, and I don’t want to hear _shit_ about how you only do this because you dislike me. You are free to feel however you want, and I am free to give zero shit about you from now on.”

He turns and leaves before Baekhyun manages to say anything else, and Baekhyun feels like there are rocks attached to his feet because he can’t move anywhere as he watches the receding back of Park Chanyeol. His vision is blurry and his ears are ringing. The further he walks away, the heavier the stones sinking in his stomach seem to be, and Baekhyun blinks away the moisture pooling at the corner of his eyes.

The aftermath is less cathartic than what Baekhyun expects. Junmyeon gives them a stern talking to that practically boils down to ‘I’m not mad, just extremely disappointed’, and he looks like he actually means it. All of them bow down so low their heads are almost at the floor at Junmyeon and their coach, yelling out their apologies. Some of the first years actually cry. Junmyeon—and the rest of the seniors who actually show up, including Minseok—just watch them silently until they’re done, their expressions a mix of amusement and discomfort, as their disappointment (and anger, Baekhyun's sure, for some of them) passes.

Junmyeon also pulls him aside, and he waves off Baekhyun’s prepared explanation before he even manages to say a word. “I know you care about the team,” he says, tone serious. “That’s why I will still trust the captaincy to you. Don’t pull this kind of shit again, or you’re going to _actually_ regret it.” And that’s that, really, with Junmyeon patting him on the back and Baekhyun feeling like a gum stuck on someone’s shoe. That's something he has to overcome by himself, however, and looking at it Junmyeon is incredibly lenient to all of them. He's got to start counting his blessings, he guesses.

Taejoon is kicked off immediately after everyone realizes that he, for some sick reasons, orchestrated the whole thing, and he leaves without much fuss. It doesn't help that Junmyeon and Coach are already unimpressed with his playing this year, so it's an easy decision. The whole university also quiets down when Junmyeon, along with the official announcement dismissing all rumors regarding them with a vow of a stronger team and pointed list of achievements they’ve gained throughout the years, also reveals that Yonsei’s Basketball Team has accepted their issued re-challenge, and the new and hopefully more equal match will be done at a later date. With one move, he pretty much saves the basketball team's reputation _and_ shows the power of his connection with Yonsei, and no one dares to question Kim Junmyeon again.

When questioned, Junmyeon just shrugs. “Their new captain is generous,” he simply says, and Baekhyun barely holds himself back from asking if it’s the point guard he’s caught Junmyeon flirting with last year.

It’s a whirlwind of chaos, truly, so it makes sense that something _does_ slip his mind.

Baekhyun doesn’t know exactly how, but when someone pulls the blanket he’s surrounding himself in harshly and almost topples the bowl of popcorn from his lap, ripping his empty gaze and empty head away from the nonsensical television he's pretending to watch, he is _not_ expecting it to be a furious looking Baekbeom. Which, in retrospect, is careless of him, because it’s been almost a week since the whole mess and Baekhyun hasn’t been contacted by his brother, nor has he appeared at the house once, so it’s truly inevitable that Baekbeom is going to confront him sooner rather than later.

He must have looked as surprised as he feels, because Baekbeom throws the blanket to the side as he scoffs, putting his hands on his hips as he glares at Baekhyun. Baekbeom, being much older than Baekhyun, really never gets mad or annoyed at him. He sometimes gets irritated at Baekhyun's stubborness, but he's the type of person who would just leave and come back when all heads are cooled. They get along so well they never really fight with each other, and even if they do, it's always Baekhyun instigating something, which is always quickly soothed by his brother's patience.

It’s the first time Baekhyun has seen such expression on him. Baekbeom glares at the television, and then back at him, looking unsympathetic. “Really?” He gestures towards his slumped position and the blaring television.

Stupidly, Baekhyun only gapes at him before asks, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Baekbeom looks stupefied with incredulity before he frowns again. “Are you serious?”

Something clicks in Baekhyun's brain and he's suddenly realizing that this is it, this is the confrontation he's been avoiding the most. Well, except for with Chanyeol himself, but that's another league entirely. This, however, his brother calling him out on his bullshit for the sake of his best friend--Baekhyun doesn't look foward to it, and now that it's happening, he just wants to close his eyes and _not_. “Leave me alone,” Baekhyun grumbles, reaching towards the blanket on the other side from where he’s sitting.

“No,” Baekbeom snaps, kicking the blanket off the couch entirely. “Look at me.”

“What!”

“What do you _think_ , Baekhyun?!" Baekbeom isn't yelling, because that's not really who he is, but it's a damn near thing. "Why do you think I’m here, getting a massive headache because my best friend has absolutely shut down once again, not telling me shit, that I get so fucking worried I’m forced to skip work to come here, yelling at my own little brother who decided to be really fucking stupid? _Huh?!_ ”

Baekhyun curls into himself. “I said I was sorry,” he mumbles.

Baekbeom scoffs. He looks tired, shoulders tense, and Baekhyun hates the idea that he just adds yet another stupid stress on his brother. His chest constricts painfully at the dismissive eye-roll from his brother. “Oh, sure, you’re absolved of all wrongdoing of humiliating literally the whole campus and your teammates just because your booboo got hurt by Chanyeol’s existence, right? No more consequences, it’s all forgiven. We can now move on, because Byun Baekhyun has said that he was sorry.”

The hurt burns, and despite the guilt consuming him, it still pushes him to look up and glare back at his brother, even though he very well knows he has no rights whatsoever. His defense flares up, however, and he feels something snap as he yells back. “Well, what else do you want me to do? I apologized to him! If he decided to sulk and whine by himself then that's his own problem!”

There's a pause of pure disbelief, before Baekbeom truly, well and truly, look _angry_. “ _You—_ “ Baekhyun’s never scared of Baekbeom, and even at that point he’s sure that Baekbeom will ever seriously raise his hand against Baekhyun, but he still flinches at the one word, filled with molten hot fury. His eyes glint dangerously, and his face is red with rage.

Before any of them can say anything else, he hears someone steps into the living room where he’s been wasting his day watching television, and they both turn to see their mother stands there with a disappointed look on her face. “Alright, that’s enough. Why are my _adult_ sons yelling at each other like a couple of toddlers fighting for a toy?”

“You need to talk some damn sense into him," Baekbeom snaps, stepping back like he has to force himself to move away to prevent himself from doing something he doesn't want. "He’s out of his fucking mind.”

“ _Language,_ Byun Baekbeom,” she snaps, pointing a finger at him. “Absolutely _no one_ will talk with that kind of filthy mouth under my roof.”

Baekbeom inhales and exhales slowly, shoulders shaking a little as he controls his breathing. “Sorry,” he finally mumbles.

Thier mother sighs. “Out,” she says, and at his sound of protest, she shakes her head sternly. “You’re too angry to be able to hold any meaningful conversation, and I get it, I do, but you need to cool your head. Go to your father’s study and take a look at his laptop for a minute. He’s been meaning to ask you to fix it, so make yourself useful while you’re here.” Baekhyun almost lets out a breath of relief when his mother continues, “I’ll talk to him.”

Baekhyun feels his blood freeze. His mother has been extremely lenient after the whole mess, letting Baekhyun be and only making sure he's still taking care of himself, but Baekhyun knows she cares about Chanyeol's well-being too. He knows his mother won't snap at him the way Baekbeom does, probably, but dread still fills the bottom of his stomach, heavy and nauseating.

Baekbeom glances back and forth between their mother and Baekhyun’s slouching figure, and then he sighs. “Fine,” he says. He bends down to take the blanket, offering it to Baekhyun. There’s still a sharp tension on his shoulders and along his jawline, but his eyes are much gentler. He waits until Baekhyun looks up at him to say, “I’m sorry for yelling, but I don’t like the way you talked to me and about Chanyeol, and I wish you didn’t say shit like that.”

His mother doesn’t even comment on the curse word. Regret already washes over Baekhyun, so he just takes the blanket and sighs, feeling reprimanded already. “I’m sorry, too. I wasn’t really thinking. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Baekbeom nods jerkily, before he sighs once again and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. It’s clearly affectionate despite the near screaming match they just had, and stupidly, that’s what makes Baekhyun’s eyes tear up once again. He stares dejectedly at his feet as he hears his brother's footsteps leaving, and he refuses to look up when he feels his mother sits down beside him, close enough to offer warmth of comfort, yet far enough to not suffocate his space.

Despite himself, Baekhyun shuffles to lean against his mother’s shoulder, and letting out a soft sigh, his mother raises her arm to hug him against her side, rubbing his back gently. It's soothing and painful at the same time. “I was wrong, Mom,” he whispers, feeling miserable.

“I know," she replies, voice gentle. "Baekbeom told me everything on Saturday, and,” she pauses, sighing once again, “I also hear part of your story during your call with your friends on Sunday.” She pushes him up a little, holding his hand gently between her palms. She turns to look him in the eyes. “I want to know everything from your own mouth now. I want to understand why you think you did what you did, and I want you to explain it to me.”

Baekhyun feels himself deflate, and for the first time since the whole mess blows up, tries his best to explain.

It’s hard to express the reasoning and feelings he thought he has in him that pushes him to that particular point, but his mother is giving him a chance to make sense of all of it not just for her, but also for himself, so Baekhyun takes his time to _really_ understand. The initial feeling he has for Chanyeol, the deeper insecurity he goes through with Chanyeol around, the monster the older boy’s invoke just by being around. He tries to rearrange his feelings and his memories to look over them with new eyes, and while he still bitterly tells his mother that Chanyeol isn’t a saint, either, he tries to put down all his cards and lets it all go.

His mother is quiet, rubbing the back of his hand gently with her thumb, and her expression remains thoughtful. As Baekhyun finishes the story of his last encounter with Chanyeol (all the yelling, the near tears, the crushing guilt), his mother exhales slowly, as if thinking carefully over her words. “I guess it’s our fault too for never really taking your… hostility towards each other seriously," she says slowly, rubbing Baekhyun's hand. She turns to catch his eyes, a sad smile on her face. "I apologize on behalf of your father and I.”

“Mom, no, come on,” he protests, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “I mean, we’ve known each other since I was still a brat. Of course you’d think it’s just friendly banter. A lot of times they kind of are, but,” Baekhyun pouts, “I don’t know. Sometimes I can’t look at them as jokes, and it just spirals further down to my… I guess, unfair dislike of Chanyeol-Hyung. He makes a lot of dumb remarks, but he’s never _that_ bad.”

She hums. “I certainly notice that he’s a lot snappier when it comes to you. A lot of comments that can get borderline belittling, I realize. I really only let it go because my God,” she huffs out a soft laugh, turning towards him and pinching his lips with her fingers, “ _this_ mouth of yours can get so much worse to him sometimes, so I always figure you two can handle yourself. I love you two, and I have seen how kind you two can be, so I always hope it’s just about time you two actually direct some of that kindness to each other.” She smiles, the tint of sadness at the corner of her lips still present. “It’s regrettable that it blows up into this, instead.”

Sadness clutch at Baekhyun's heart like a tight rope. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mutters.

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing to,” she smiles, pulling him into a loose embrace again. “I think you know exactly what you need to do, but you’re just scared. Well,” she says, tightening her embrace for a moment, squeezing him with her arms like he's a little boy again, “I’m giving you that little bit of courage you need. You’re my brave boy, I know you will have the guts to do the right thing.”

Baekhyun, at twenty-three, has obviously outgrow his mom, but it's time like this that he truly feels like a kid. Nothing is resolved, and the heaviness still lingers in his chest, but at least his breath is lighter. He chuckles, squeezing his mother back. “I feel like I’m twelve.”

She tsks. “In a sense, this feels like the kind of acting out you would do when you _were_ twelve. Only with more dire consequences." She pushes him back a little, catching his eyes as she bends down to look him in the face, expression more serious. "You, however, are twenty three years old now, and I know you’re capable of dealing with the mess you created.”

She says it with such conviction, and there's a pointed 'I raise you better than this' underlying in her gaze, so Baekhyun chuckles, because she _really_ does. He rubs his face slowly, giving her a sincere smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Anytime, love," she replies easily, patting him on the cheek affectionately. "Please, if you feel like doing some stupid things like this again, do talk to any of us. We’re here for you, okay?" She makes a face, a slight frown on her face. "Try not to do something as explosive as this again, though, because I think I can live without seeing Baekbeom nearly pop a vein like that again.”

Baekhyun snorts, though it sounds weak to his own ears. It's something, at least. “He’s terrifying,” he agrees.

His mother chuckles, and she lets the amusement stay for a moment before she inhales slowly. “Your brother loves Chanyeol," she tells him, like it's an absolute fact. He turns towards her, eyebrows raised slightly, and the smile on her face is tender. "Always has been. They’re like a pair of twins, always ready to fight for each other. Remember when Baekbeom was suspended because he got into a fight and he was grounded?” Baekhyun nods. “Did you know that Chanyeol called your father pretending to be a teacher to explain that Baekbeom didn’t do anything wrong?”

“No way,” he laughs softly.

“Oh, yeah. Silly boys, those two. Always there for each other, no matter what.”

Baekhyun feels a knot forms in his throat. Chanyeol is, whether he likes it or not, a huge part of his family now. It feels stupid that he doesn’t think about how hurting the older boy will affect everyone else, most of all his brother. He already knows from the start the move he does is childish and petty, but now it just feels unnecessarily vindictive, and Baekhyun is never raised to be cruel. It’s an awful feeling, to make a mistake. “I think he hates me now,” he murmurs.

His mother hums. “I don’t think so," she replies. "I know you don’t think he likes you either, but that boy is very gentle with you." Baekhyun almost wants to make a sound of disbelief, but her mother looks assured, like she knows what she's saying are facts. "He memorizes all the food you hate so he won’t accidentally put something you dislike when he helps me cook. If he notices you like a game he brings here, he would make sure to leave it so you can play it too. He always asks about your well-being whenever he called us during his stay abroad, asking if your likes and dislikes have changed. And,” she smiles, glancing at him meaningfully, “of course, recently he’s always talked about how good you are at basketball. Always sounds more like a proud parent than either of us. Your father and I make a joke out of it too.”

Baekhyun's throat dries. “I didn’t know all of that,” he mumbles.

“No, I don’t think you would," she says gently. "Chanyeol is… He loves riling you up, but he does pay attention. It’s probably why I’m always sure you two will find your way to each other." She pauses, nudging her head against Baekhyun's gently. "You know why it’s easy to love Chanyeol like one of my own boys too?" At Baekhyun's slight shake of head, she chuckles. "Because not only does he take care of my oldest boy, he told me that he’s going to care for my youngest boy as well. And I believe him.”

Oh God. Baekhyun doesn't want to know this, but he feels like he just uncovers something so tender, so important. It feels heavy yet precious at the same time. “He was just trying to get on your good side,” Baekhyun murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up.

She hums again, smile on her face. “Well, he’s a smart boy for doing so by using my favorite boy.”

“Geez, thanks, Mom,” Baekbeom's voice suddenly calls from the living room entrance, watching them with amused—and fond, something familiar to Baekhyun, at last—gaze as he leans against the wall with folded arms.

His mother sniffs as she turns slightly towards him. “Maybe if you come home more you can be my favorite as well.”

“Wh—I already come home nearly three times a week! What more do you want from me, Mother?”

They banter with each other, the room filling with laughter. Baekhyun feels the tension he feels has been filling up the house for the past few days dissipate. He's lucky to have people who will still stay in his corner even when he caves to his own stupidity, and the affection he has for his family blooms once again. Along with it, however, is the realization that he's never made to be an option by his family, and to burden such belief to himself and to Chanyeol is... unfair, to say the least.

Baekhyun sighs, realizing what he needs to do.

“Hyung,” he calls out, making Baekbeom turn towards him with surprised and curious eyes. He steels himself. “Can I have Chanyeol-Hyung’s number?”

Baekhyun, pathetically, spends half an hour just sitting in his car, parked in the basement of Chanyeol’s apartment. He’s not even really hyping himself up, just bent over the steering wheel of his parents' car while clutching his rumbling stomach, the pain of anxiety twisting in him.

In the end he has nowhere to go but up. He enters the building using his brother’s keycard (who gives it to him with a stern look, but Baekhyun has learned to let it go by now) and uses the elevator in silence while nerves stick to the back of his throat. He massages his neck softly as he walks down the corridor towards his brother and Chanyeol’s apartment, and it’s another five minutes of nervous pacing before he presses the doorbell to the apartment.

He barely waits ten seconds before the door is pulled slightly open, and Baekhyun feels wholly unprepared for the surprise in Chanyeol’s expression. “Um,” he says dumbly, words drying up right at his tongue. Baekhyun clears his throat. “Hi.”

Chanyeol closes the door.

“Shit,” Baekhyun curses under his breath, but he’s already decided with himself to do the right thing, so he pulls up all the determination he has, stepping forward to bang on the door. “Hyung, please! I know you hate me now, but I want to—I _need_ to talk to you!” He’s borderline yelling now, and he’s a little scared someone will come out to kick him out, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to lose his will now. He grits his teeth as he keeps knocking, desperation up to his temples. “I want to apologize to you, Hyung! I know what I did was shitty, and I know I can’t make you unhate me, but I really, really, _really_ am sorry! I was stupid and petty and childish and you have every right to spit on me, but please, _please_ let me talk to you, even just for thirty seconds! Hyung!”

He’s practically glued to the door, so of course when the door unexpectedly swings open he’s pulled along with the door, falling straight into the open door and against something—firm. Baekhyun blinks rapidly at the dark material of Chanyeol’s sweater and looks up from Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol raises his eyebrows as he looks down at him, hands tight on Baekhyun’s upper arm. “I had to close the door first to unchain the lock,” he says wryly.

“Oh.” Baekhyun turns to see the chain on the door, now clearly unlocked. “Right. Of course.”

Chanyeol sighs and pushes Baekhyun back, not unkindly, and then moves to kick the door closed and locks the door again. He barely glances at Baekhyun as he leaves him frozen with tension at the entrance, but Chanyeol does throw a glance over his shoulder towards him, so as the older man goes inside, Baekhyun follows immediately.

They end up on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, Chanyeol sitting with his just opened instant jajjangmyeon in front of him, and Baekhyun standing awkwardly with a dry mouth. Everything that has been running through his brain after he talks with his mother and brother just evaporates, and Baekhyun doesn’t even know how or where to start what he wants to tell Chanyeol.

“I don’t hate you.”

Baekhyun nearly jumps he’s so startled, and he blinks at Chanyeol’s bored expression. He almost wants to look around to make sure he doesn’t just hallucinate, but he has a feeling that would just make Chanyeol even more unimpressed with his presence at his home. Instead, he tries to swallow. “What?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, movement impatient, but he doesn’t look pissed. Yet, maybe, but Baekhyun is going to hold onto that for now. “You heard me,” he says, taking his chopsticks and poking his food without looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun watches him quietly, not quite daring to speak, but Chanyeol looks up from his food without eating anything and says, “ _You_ are the one who hated me.”

“I don’t!” At Chanyeol’s loud snort, Baekhyun relents. “Okay, maybe I do, or I did, but I,” Baekhyun swallows again. The shape of words taste foreign in his mouth, and he feels clumsy with his sentences, but he looks at Chanyeol and he no longer sees the monster in his mind. That has to count for something, so Baekhyun pushes himself harder to actually put it into words. He sighs. “I’m learning. Slowly.”

“To not hate me?”

“To stop blaming you for my own shortcomings,” he replies, voice softer than he intends, but he’s trying. He forces himself to look up from the marbling pattern of the kitchen counter. At Chanyeol’s raised eyebrows, Baekhyun carries on, “I’m not going to try to make excuses for the way I treated you all these years. I was an absolute brat, and I admit that. I truly apologize. You don’t deserve any of them.”

Chanyeol reaches towards his water bottle and drinks his water carefully, looking to the side, and that hurts, slightly, but Baekhyun thinks he has to start learning to pick apart which is Chanyeol actually being a jerk and which one is Baekhyun just… wanting to have a reason for his feelings. Chanyeol may look like he doesn’t want to look at Baekhyun, but at this point, can Baekhyun even blame him?

It’s a long minute of silence before Chanyeol eventually lets out a huge exhale and tilts his head towards Baekhyun. His expression is mostly neutral, though Baekhyun—hopefully not out of wistful thinking—can see a hint of remorse. “I guess I do deserve some of them,” he says, and Baekhyun blinks in surprise, not really expecting an apology back. Chanyeol continues, expression full of musings. “Sure, I never hate you, but it’s not like I’ve ever explicitly said or showed it. I just let you be bothered by my existence and I keep riling you up, so I would say some of the insults you throw my way _are_ perfectly justified.” He snorts, shaking his head slightly, his face marred with tiredness Baekhyun never quite sees from the older. “I’m the older one, and I should’ve known better than to let a little squirt like you get under my skin. I apologize for that as well.”

“Oh, um,” he says, his tongue numb. He expects a lot more, if he’s being frank, and this is… easy, if anything. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to want to prolong the fights, and Baekhyun thinks he needs to start to really reevaluate every interaction he has with Chanyeol for the past ten years once again. “Okay. Thank you. For that. Um. For the apology.”

After another way too long beat of silence, Chanyeol’s shoulders seem to loosen up. He chuckles as he pushes himself up, gesturing towards the bar stool on Baekhyun’s side. “Alright, you can sit down. Do you want anything to drink?” He walks towards the fridge, glancing at Baekhyun. “I assume the reason Baekbeom told me he’s having dinner outside is because he knows you’re going to be here, so feel free to do whatever if you want.” He pauses, hand on the fridge door. “Or you can go home, whatever you want.”

They still have a lot of things to talk about, so going home is honestly the last thing in Baekhyun’s mind. Chanyeol seems open enough to Baekhyun’s apology that he feels the fear lingering in the back of his mind starting to calm, and he feels more certain in his will to fix whatever is left between him and Chanyeol. He sits down carefully. “Thank you. Um, a drink would be nice. Do you have—“

“Diet Coke?” Chanyeol asks, pulling out Baekhyun’s favorite drink from the fridge without turning or really asking, like he already knows the answer. He puts it on the kitchen counter and pushes it towards him, eyebrows raised in question.

His mother’s words about how much Chanyeol actually pays attention to things about him come back in his mind, and Baekhyun feels his ears warm. Damn it. “Diet Coke is nice.” He reaches towards the drink carefully, giving him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Hyung.”

Chanyeol nods, sitting back down. He pokes at his food again, looking contemplative, but he seems to steel himself and leans his chin against his palm, his careful expression now replaced with a hint of mirth. “I don’t understand why you like it, it tastes like sewer water that’s been steeped with sugar to me. Absolutely disgusting.”

And, as easy as breathing, they go back to going back and forth, although the edges of the snaps are way less sharp now. Now, the more Baekhyun thinks about, the more it feels comfortable. It feels almost anti-climatic, really. Chanyeol clearly doesn’t expect them to change drastically, but there’s a bout of understanding between them now that makes it lighter for Baekhyun to jab back. He smiles as he sips his Diet Coke, and prepares an insult about Chanyeol’s favorite brand of instant ramyeon. Hey, an eye for an eye.

“Huh.”

Baekhyun glares at his father who just enters the kitchen. “ _Yes,_ Dad?”

“Nothing,” his father says, pulling off his glasses to wipe it on his shirt before putting it back on again, narrowing his eyes. “I think I’m coming down with something. I just saw Baekhyun offer Chanyeol a bowl of rice. It must have been a wishful imagination of an old man.”

Baekhyun, who has a bowl of rice in his hand after he asks Chanyeol if the older wants some, feels his cheeks immediately burn.

Like she herself can feel it, his mother calls out with a sweet voice, “Husband~”

There’s silence, and Baekhyun doesn’t know exactly what his father hears or sees from his wife considering Baekhyun is insistently glaring at the bowl of rice that brings the nuisance, but his father sits down on one side of the dining table and says excitedly, “Wow, I’ve craved this braised chicken for a while now. You’ve outdone yourself, Sweetheart.”

Baekhyun can feel his shoulders lose their tension, and suddenly a huge palm engulfs his, taking the bowl of rice out of his hand. “Thanks,” Chanyeol says, tone casual, a small smile on his face.

That, as well, makes Baekhyun’s face warm, though he can kind of guess for an entirely different reason. He clears his throat. “It’s just rice,” he huffs, but glances up at Chanyeol, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. “…You’re welcome.”

He ignores his brother’s snort from somewhere behind him, and when he sits down beside Chanyeol without protest and just silently puts some of the braised chicken into his plate before he gets some for himself, he ignores the way his mother watches him with a fond smile, like she’s proud of whatever Baekhyun is doing.

God, Baekhyun truly lives with a bunch of dramatic people.

As Chanyeol suddenly takes some of the cucumbers stuck in Baekhyun’s plate in the middle of dinner, though, not even blinking or pausing from talking with Baekhyun’s father as he does so, like it’s just a habit he’s had for years—well, Baekhyun guesses he’s a bit dramatic as well when his breath catches a little. Just a little. He pretends he doesn’t notice the smile staying on his face for the rest of the dinner.


	3. III

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. He crouches behind a low stack of crates, zooming into the enemies on the other side of the field and analyzing their stats carefully. He goes through his inventory to look for the most effective weapon, and he curses when he finds none of what he has will do what their team has planned to do.

“My eyes are on the target,” Chanyeol’s voice comes in his headphones, low despite the fact that they’re the only ones who can hear it. “Damn, they’re slaughtering those girls. Are you ready? We have at most fifteen seconds before they’re leaving the premises.

Baekhyun tsks. “Negative. You might need to go double on them, and then I’ll go in with some short ranged weapons. I think I finished all mine when we raided the one before.”

“Dude, if I finish all my supplies on them we won’t have anything to finish off the fortress near the river. Maybe we should leave this one off and go after the other one then? This group’s just using brute force anyway.”

“Nah, if we let them keep running loose I just know their loots are gonna mess us up later. We gotta end them here, and then loot their shit and re-strategize when we know what we’ve got. My meds are running down anyway, and I saw their healers have plenty of them. _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun curses, realizing that some members of the group they’ve been observing have started to scattered off, with two of them being too near to his place. “We need to do it _now_ , Hyung, do it now! I’m ending these motherfuckers in front of me.”

“Alright, back up a little, you’re in the range, Baekhyun-ah!”

“I’ll be fine, just do it!”

Chanyeol curses as well, but with a few clicks that Baekhyun can hear, the surrounding of the group starts to blow up, and there’s even a firework going off. Flashy, as Chanyeol always is, Baekhyun grins, and he pushes his character up and readies his tomahawk to finish off the obviously startled stragglers of the group, just seconds away from ending them—

His headphone gets pulled off harshly, and Baekhyun yelps loudly, rubbing his slapped ears harshly because they feel hot, holy shit. That gives the people on the screen time to realize his stealth, and immediately his character gets butchered to death. “Nooo,” he moans loudly, leaning forward to the point of almost hugging the screen. He turns to his side, looking up to the culprit that has cost them their victory. “ _Why would you do that, Mother?!_ ”

His mother looks unimpressed. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It could have been time for me to win the game,” he mutters, and then yelping again when her mother twists his ear.

“It’s nearly 9 P.M., _Byun Baekhyun!_ " She looks about ready to smack him. "I _know_ you’re going to leave the dishes for tomorrow if you don’t eat it now while I still have the will and energy to clean up, and then _I_ will wake up to a bunch of dirty plates and pans and cutleries and not have anything to use to make breakfast, and then your father is going to complain to _me_ about having to buy his breakfast outside, not to mention you will whine about how hungry you are during your class, which will start at _8 A.M._ tomorrow—“

“Okay, okay!" Baekhyun raises his arms in surrender, reaching up so he can also massage his heating up ears. His mother can really nag, wow. "I’m sorry! Geez!”

His mother lets out a loud exhale, and then she glares at the headphone in her hand. Baekhyun can hear the sound of laughter from it. She puts the microphone attached to it near her lips, snapping out, “And you, Park Chanyeol. Don’t you have any other responsibilities?”

There's a beat of silence. “Yes, Ma’am,” Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol answers, voice muffled and demure. Baekhyun almost snorts, but his mother is still within the range of smacking him, so he keeps his mouth shut, blinking innocently when she narrows her eyes at him.

“Down. _Now._ ”

At least she puts his headphone down gently, probably mindful of how expensive his electronics are. They’re old, things he has since he’s in high school, but she knows he can whine her ears off if they’re broken. She stomps out of his room with an irritated frown, and Baekhyun huffs the moment she closes the door before he takes the headphone up and puts it back on. “This is a violation of my human right, actually,” he grumbles, staring dejectedly at the pathetic #18 on the screen.

Chanyeol snorts in his ears. “Your human right to game without eating or drinking until dawn?”

“Hush," Baekhyun snaps. He sees Chanyeol's name pop out on the list of losing players. "Did you die as well, Hyung?”

“Yeah, no point trying to win it when my minion is gone. I booked it out of there and just threw myself off a cliff like any respectable player.”

Baekhyun glares at his screen, almost hoping he can glare at it hard enough that Chanyeol can feel it. “You know damn well _I_ carry our team, Hyung.”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you from the top #10 ranking, Baby Byun.”

“What!" Baekhyun's eyes widen, and he scrolls to see that Chanyeol's placement is indeed, way higher than his. He scowls. "That’s such a scam! How many did you even take out after I died?!”

Chanyeol laughs at his whining. “Apparently more than I thought," he teases, cackling at Baekhyun's colorful curses. As they both quiet down, Chanyeol sighs. "Anyway, I better go before your mother chew me out again. Go have dinner.”

“Fine,” he pouts. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Maybe not exactly the same time,” Chanyeol replies, his tone a bit regretful. “I have a dinner meeting with some scouting agents, but I should be free after 10. I’ll text you.”

It's the third time in a month that Chanyeol is meeting people who want to put him in their team, which is a new record for him. Everyone in the industry suddenly eye him up again when it's known that Chanyeol manages to bring KU to another victory on the re-match between KU and Yonsei back in November last year, making him one of the only KU Basketball Team regulars who manage to win all the games in the four years they're an active student in KU. It's why right after he graduates three months ago he immediately gets an agent to facilitate the deals offered by all the professional teams. So far, in those three months, he's been contacted by no less than five teams, which is already half of the whole teams in Korean Basketball League. 

Baekhyun whistles, actually impressed. He knows Chanyeol is a talented and strong athlete, of course, but _damn._ “Moving up in the world, yeah?”

“Pretty much,” Chanyeol replies easily, a grin audible in his voice. He laughs at Baekhyun's snort. “They’re from a team in Busan, but the fact that they’re willing to come down to Seoul sounds promising. We’ll see.”

Baekhyun feels his heart drops a little, but that’s more of the norm nowadays, really. A lot of the scouts that come to Chanyeol are from teams outside of Seoul, so he does talk about the possibilities about moving away quite a bit during their gaming or video call sessions. He’s about to ramp up his complaints and whining about it, his typical response to this kind of talk, but then he hears his bedroom door being shoved open again behind him. “Talktoyoulaterbye,” he rushes, exiting the game while pulling off his headphone and standing up all in one motion. He grins at his mother, who looks about ready to pull him down to the kitchen by his ear. “I’m coming, Mother! Relax, will you.” He turns her around with his hands on her shoulders, pushing her in front of him and grinning at her rolled eyes. “I will do all the dishes, I promise. You have nothing to worry about!”

She sighs loudly, and Baekhyun grins wider. Always a perk to be the baby of the family.

“I have a question,” Jongdae muses.

“Hold that thought,” Baekhyun says, not even looking away from his screen. He types the last paragraph of his essay quickly, eyes darting from the words he’s writing to the clock at the bottom of the screen, blinking 15:59 at him. His fingers are cramping, but he pushes through.

He can hear someone pulling a chair on their table, and then Kyungsoo’s voice, sounding disgusted. “What assignment is he pulling out of his ass now?”

“That essay on ROK-US relations in the 80s,” Jongdae sighs.

“Didn’t we get that assignment nearly three weeks ago? When’s the deadline again?”

“Now,” Baekhyun replies distractedly, his fingers moving quickly to change and fit some of the formatting. He saves it into the correct format, and then opens the already drafted email for him to attach the file, ready to be sent to his professor. The clock says 16:00 as he says, “Aaand, sent! Right on time, baby.” He screenshots the sent email with the time showing, just in case his professor tries to raise any issue with how close he’s cutting it. He takes a deep breath, leaning back as he stretches his arms, grinning wide. “Byun Baekhyun’s Clutch Power, as strong as ever.” He blows at his fingers proudly.

Kyungsoo stares at him. “I beg of you,” he says, voice flat, “get your life together.”

“This is just sad to see,” Jongdae sighs, shaking his head.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I haven’t missed a single deadline this semester! I’ve been on my best behavior!”

“We started the semester two weeks ago,” Jongdae points out.

“Irrelevant,” Baekhyun waves him off. “Two weeks, two months, what does it matter? I'm on top of the game!”

Kyungsoo sips his coffee calmly, giving him a curious look. “Didn’t you miss yesterday’s class because you gamed all night and only slept at like, 4?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Baekhyun says loudly, leaning forward and taking the fork on Kyungsoo’s plate of cheesecake, ignoring the other’s glare as he cuts into it. He hasn’t reached out to slap him yet, so Baekhyun is still safe. “Didn’t you say you have a question, Dae? What’s up?”

Jongdae leans his chin on his palm, a grin on his face. “Oh, yeah. I want to ask you about Chanyeol-Hyung.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun frowns, chewing his hard-earned cheesecake. “What about him?” Jongdae opens his mouth, but then Baekhyun’s phone starts to vibrate. He snatches his phone from the table and raises a finger. “Wait, hold on.” He opens his notification, snorting as it vibrates two more times.

_Where are you? I’m on campus._

_I’m hungry_

_[Sticker.]_

“Speak of the devil,” he comments, already typing a reply. He pauses, looking up to their friends, who's staring back at him with a weird expression. “He can come, right? Apparently he’s here.”

They glance at each other. “Sure,” Kyungsoo replies, an unreadable tone in his voice, more of an unreadable expression on his face. “Minseok’s coming as well anyway.”

“Nice,” Baekhyun replies, barely giving the mysterious reaction any thought.

**café bene near poli-sci! dae and soo are here too**

**seokie-hyung’s coming as well so u might run into him on the way~**

**what r u doing here btw?**

_Some Notable Alumni interview. Figured I might as well get it over with._

_[Sticker.]_

_Met Minseok. Five minutes away, top._

**our hyung is truly the greatest~**

**our famous hyung~ since ur so famous, aren’t u gonna treat this sweet dongsaeng of yours?**

**[Sticker.|**

**[Sticker.]**

**[Sticker.]**

_Brat._

_Why are you acting like your wallet ever comes out of your bag whenever we’re eating together?_

_[Sticker.]_

**hehe ily too <3**

**[Sticker.]**

_[Sticker.]_

“This is ridiculous.”

Baekhyun looks up, and he can still feel the smile on his face from reading his chat with Chanyeol. “What is?”

“You! And your Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo looks and sounds half-strangled. 

He frowns, feeling like he's missed a chunk of their conversation because he barely registers what his best friend means. “What are you talking about?”

Jongdae snickers at the way Kyungsoo throws his hands up, looking absolutely fed-up. He pats Kyungsoo’s back in sympathy, before he turns towards Baekhyun, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I was going to ask you if you and Chanyeol-Hyung are together,” he says, sipping his latte while blinking his eyes innocently at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinks slowly at them. “Together… how?”

“Together like me and Minseok,” Kyungsoo explains with a roll of his eyes.

“What! Of course not!” Baekhyun scoffs, once again cutting Kyungsoo’s cheesecake and shoving it in his mouth as he glares at his friends with an incredulous expression. He chews his food quickly, feeling more and more confused by his friends' statement. “Why the hell would you think that, dude? That’s so weird!”

Jongdae narrows his eyes at him. “Is it? Is it weird?”

Baekhyun huffs. His friends have officially lost their minds, clearly. “Yeah, man! He’s like, a billion years old—“

“He’s twenty eight, calm down.”

“—he knows my parents—“

“Who are nice people and probably already adore him.”

“—and he’s my brother’s best friend! That’s like, borderline incest.”

Kyungsoo looks down at him over his glasses, looking both disinterested _and_ pissed off. “Really? _Now_ it’s borderline incest? You had no problem jacking off to his mug when you were in high school obsessing over his sports magazine spread.”

Baekhyun nearly chokes, but he survives after a long bout of coughing and spluttering attack, throwing the small fork at Kyungsoo’s head when he’s calmed down. “Shut your mouth,” he hisses, looking around to make sure no one is paying attention to Kyungsoo's big mouth.

“Dude,” Jongdae says, watching them threaten to hit each other with raised hands and widening eyes without actually touching each other, his face amused. “We all know you find him attractive. I think most of South Korea finds him attractive. We have eyes.”

He makes a face. “Yeah, so?”

“ _So?_ So, what’s up with the two of you acting like you’re already married with three kids and on the way to adopt your second pet?”

Baekhyun gives his friends a blank stare, hearing a distant sound of long monotonous tone in his head from how much he doesn't understand the point his friends are trying to tell him. “I have absolutely zero idea what you mean.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but before any of them gets to say anything else, Baekhyun feels a huge hand covering his eyes from behind. He feels his confused frown melt, and his lips spread into a smile as he raises his hands to touch the one on his face. “From the size of it, this feels like some kind of sasquatch. Is there any news of loose bigfoot in Seoul right now?”

He hears Chanyeol snort out a laugh, hitting the top of his head gently with a fist. Baekhyun looks up, grinning toothily. “Brat,” Chanyeol chuckles, expression teasing. “Try growing another inch before you attempt to insult me, maybe then I’ll take it seriously.”

Baekhyun squawks in offense, throwing his head back so he can hit Chanyeol’s chest with his cranium. He huffs in satisfaction when he hears Chanyeol’s pained grunt. Thank you, super hard head. “I am normal sized, thank you very much.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Chanyeol mutters, sounding winded, and Baekhyun turns around to try to hit him but the older just steps away with a loud laugh. “Alright, chill. Hey guys.”

Baekhyun turns to see his three friends—now including Minseok, who's already pulling up a chair and sitting beside his boyfriend—watching them with various degrees of amusement. Kyungsoo, actually, just looks downright disgusted. “Hey, Hyung,” Jongdae replies cheerily. “Pull up a chair as well and sit, we’re just about to order some food.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, and then looks down at Baekhyun and their table, filled with only two drinks—Kyungsoo’s and Jongdae’s—and one plate of food—Kyungsoo’s, but it’s also all of theirs, if anyone asks Baekhyun. “You haven’t ordered anything? Not even any drink?”

“I was busy,” Baekhyun sniffs.

Chanyeol stares at him. “You forgot you had an assignment due and just spent the past hour rushing it, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun gasps in mock offense, ready to defend himself, but Kyungsoo says, “ _Two_ hours.” He pulls the half-eaten plate of cheesecake Baekhyun has been ravaging towards himself with a pointed glare. “He’s just been leaching from us otherwise.”

Baekhyun turns to narrow his eyes at Kyungsoo, glaring at the blatant betrayal, but Chanyeol just laughs. “Figures. I’ll buy you another one, Kyungsoo-yah, sorry about him.” He turns around to pull a chair from another table, putting his bag and jacket on it. He straightens back up, poking Baekhyun’s cheek with an amused smile. “What do you guys want? I’ll go to the counter and order for all of us.”

“Oh, I’ll order with you,” he says, halfway into pushing himself up, but Chanyeol pushes him back down.

“Don’t even think about it, I know you’re just going to look over the menu eighty times before ordering the same iced Americano and garlic and cheese bread. You have the taste bud of a baby.”

“They’re good! And no baby drink Americano, excuse you,” Baekhyun huffs, folding his arms and pouting. “You are so rude.”

Chanyeol grins widely at him, ruffling his hair. “Your order is coming, Baby Byun." He turns towards the rest of them. "What about you guys? Aside from the cheesecake for Kyungsoo.”

They rattle off their orders, which Chanyeol easily repeats. He raises a thumb up and leaves, but not before he once again ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, laughing as he runs away from Baekhyun’s irritated swing of arm.

“Ass,” Baekhyun mutters, lifting his phone to see his reflection and try to at least tidy his hair. As he does so, he feels the stare on his face, and he looks up to see all three of his friends looking at him. Again. “What?”

Minseok clears his throat, playing with the fork on his boyfriend’s plate. There’s an amused smile on his face. “Are you guys… always like that?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Like what?”

“Yes,” his boyfriend answers instead, tone long-suffering. “ _Every time._ You’re lucky you’ve graduated, or you’ll be tortured the way Jongdae and I always are.”

Minseok hums. “I now see the reason for the barrage of texts every time you hang out with the two of them then,” he muses, cutting off a piece of the cheesecake and chewing it slowly, a smile still spreading his lips. “He hangs out with Baekhyun a lot, doesn’t he?”

“We’re friends,” Baekhyun answers automatically. The thought that he’s missed something comes back yet again, because he _still_ doesn’t understand a thing. “You guys know we get along well now that our misunderstandings are all cleared up. What’s happening?”

Jongdae pats his hand, looking at him with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry about it. As long as your sugar daddy treats us too, we have no issues whatsoever.”

Baekhyun’s about to screech out his protest, but then Chanyeol appears behind him, pulling his chair easily and blending into the conversation, the whole bizarre talk from his best friends no longer visited. It’s weird, but then Chanyeol turns towards him to tell such an absurd joke that Baekhyun can’t help but to put it into the back of his mind and laugh.

If there’s anything that he takes away from that (absolutely strange and useless) conversation he has with his friends, it’s that they don’t understand how gaming can make people’s bond stronger, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion.

After the awkwardness of ten year long misunderstandings dissipates, Baekhyun realizes how compatible they actually are. It shouldn’t surprise him, really—Chanyeol is Baekbeom’s closest friend, a friendship that has withstood a lot of things, and Baekhyun has always gotten along with Baekbeom even outside of the older’s brotherly indulgence. To find out that Chanyeol can easily take Baekhyun’s banter and throw it back, making it a friendly back and forth, is one of the things Baekhyun is grateful for.

It grows deeper as Chanyeol graduates and he finds himself facing a lot of free time. He, surprisingly, doesn’t have that many close friends—he has people he occasionally catches up and drinks with, and there are people he can call if he does need help, but they’re all adults with their own responsibilities. Chanyeol is, in a sense, in between jobs after graduation, even though said jobs are positions in various teams all over South Korea, contracts with six figures “salary” waiting for him to sign. It’s still a weird position for someone like him to be in, his brother has explained, because Chanyeol has been running and running since he was in high school, essentially, goal in mind front and center. The injury he had made him stumble, but now that he’s preparing to run again, the silence in between can get suffocating. Baekhyun may not understand it fully, being a homebody introvert himself, but he knows it gets hard, sometimes, to sit by himself in the apartment.

So he texts Chanyeol, sometimes. It’s awkward at first, because Chanyeol doesn’t really have any more connection with Baekhyun once he graduates, clearly, the two of them are basically in a different stage in their life, but somehow their talks are… easy, really. Chanyeol is smart and funny and sometimes infuriatingly kind, but he snaps back at Baekhyun’s teasing effortlessly, and their conversation rarely, if ever, dries up. Somehow their talks turn to their hobbies, and then Baekhyun finds out that Chanyeol used to game—and is good at it, if his words are to be believed—so Baekhyun sends him the invite to play together, and the rest is, more or less, history.

It’s been months now since they first gamed together, and they just keep getting closer. Which is normal! Baekhyun doesn’t have many gamer friends, so having Chanyeol in his life is practically a blessing. He likes being close with the older man, so it’s weirder that his friends think otherwise.

“GG,” Baekhyun grins, satisfaction making his chest light. “Finally! I told you we can do it!”

“That was risky, but I’ll let you have it,” Chanyeol scoffs back, though Baekhyun can hear the smile in his voice. “I got more headshots than you, though.”

“ _Please,_ you’re delusional,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. His eyes catch the clock on top of his bed, and he gasps, nearly falling out of his chair from the shock. “How is it already 2 A.M.?! Oh God, I have class at 8.”

“As usual,” Chanyeol says, laughing at Baekhyun’s growl of annoyance. “Alright, sleep well, I guess. I have a brunch meeting tomorrow as well.”

Baekhyun blinks in surprise. “Damn, another one? You’ve been having meetings every week. Your agent must be super good.”

“Yixing’s awesome,” Chanyeol replies, grin clear in his voice. “He’s like a mix of a sheep and a wolf. His appearance seems harmless, but he’s brutal in negotiation. Any time he thinks I put down too little in my contracts, he’ll curse me out in Chinese before explaining in polite Korean words how much of a moron I am. It’s amazing.”

“You, Sir, is a masochist,” Baekhyun snorts, giggling along with Chanyeol’s laughter. He yawns, and then remembers something. “Hey, where’s your meeting tomorrow? I have a break between my classes at around 3 P.M. If you’re gonna be in the area, how about late lunch together? Kyungsoo told me about this nice sul-lung-tang place near campus. I’m kind of craving ox bone.” Baekhyun hums, his mouth watering just thinking about it.

Instead of the usual easy agreement he’s come to expect from Chanyeol, however, the older just lets out a long sigh. He sounds both annoyed and weary. “That sounds amazing. Kyungsoo’s recommendation is always awesome. I can’t tomorrow, though.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, frowning a little. “Alright. Another meeting?”

Chanyeol makes another annoyed sound. “I wish. I have a date.”

Baekhyun’s brain gives him an entire blue screen before it boots itself up. “A _what?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Chanyeol sighs, and Baekhyun isn’t laughing, but he lets out an awkward laugh just because. “It’s all Seunghwa’s doing. She keeps nagging me about meeting someone, and she nags so much that now _Baekbeom_ is on my ass about it. It’s ridiculous. She thinks I need a partner or whatever.”

“Huh,” he says stupidly, feeling a little foolish.

Chanyeol groans, his voice filled with frustration. “Yeah. Her and Baekbeom are just so wrapped up in their ‘just-got-engaged’ bubble, so now they think everyone needs a relationship like they do. I eventually just said yes to make her shut up. But,” he muses, “who knows, maybe the person is cool. I don’t really mind meeting someone new, honestly. And hey, maybe if I actually get into a relationship, I can stop wasting my time gaming with a university student on a Tuesday night.”

“ _Excuse me,_ ” Baekhyun gasps, affronted. “How dare you. Gaming time with me is quality and you know it, Hyung.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, I do enjoy it. You’re not so bad, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he mutters, for some reason feeling his heartbeat stutters. He glares at his own chest. He shakes his head, suddenly not in the mood to do much of anything. “Well, have fun on your date, I guess.”

“Thanks,” he snorts. “You can try sounding more enthusiastic, you know.”

“I am! On the inside! It’s just, it’s 2 A.M., I _do_ need my beauty sleep.”

“You’re beautiful even without your sleep, Baby Byun,” Chanyeol replies, voice saccharine sweet, and Baekhyun blows a raspberry in mockery, making him cackle. “Okay, bed time. Night, Baekhyun-ah. Don’t forget to set your alarm for tomorrow, you’ve missed too many classes to skip already.”

“I know, I know. Goodnight, Father,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, exiting the chat and the game in the middle of Chanyeol’s laughter.

Baekhyun doesn’t sleep that night, but he pretends he doesn’t know the reason why. He _does_ fall asleep in the morning class, but at least his professor already counts his attendance when he calls Baekhyun out.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae send him a matching questioning look, but Baekhyun just waves them off. There's no need to even worry about it. It's _one_ date, for God's sake. Chanyeol can't go out with Baekhyun _one_ time. If he says something about it he would just fuel the weird fire his best friends have going on regarding him and Chanyeol, so it's better to just let it be for now. Chanyeol himself doesn't sound too eager about the whole thing, so it's probably going to end before Baekhyun can think too much about it.

His father is the first one to mention it. They sit down for dinner on a Friday night, and after he finishes scooping rice and side dishes for himself, he suddenly looks up, a frown between his brows.

“Chanyeol’s not here?” His father asks in the middle of chewing his rice, some granules jumping out of his mouth. "I haven't seen him in a while. When's the last time he had dinner with us?"

"Two weeks ago," Baekhyun answers automatically, and then shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth so he can show some nonchalance.

His mother, seemingly not at all interested at the question or answer, glares at her husband, swiping the rice off the table and swatting him with the same napkin. “Can you chew with your mouth closed?”

“Honey, you’ve trained me for nearly thirty years and you still haven’t succeeded. It’s time to accept it.”

They banter for a little bit, Baekbeom laughing at their antics as usual. Baekhyun plays with his food, only offering a light chuckle. No one really pays attention to it, thankfully.

The dinner table calms down a bit, before Baekbeom says, a grin on his face. “Chanyeol’s on a date.”

“Oh?”

“That’s nice,” his father nods. “About time for a young man his age. He’s such a catch, I’m surprised he hasn’t settled down yet.”

“You know Chanyeol,” Baekbeom laughs. “A true free spirit. No one could tie him down back in high school, and still no one can tie him down now. It’s already his third date with this lady though, so,” he raises his hand, showing his crossed fingers while chuckling.

His mother hums as she spoons some more soup for her husband, taking some chicken for herself. “Chanyeol deserves a good partner, for sure. Do you know who the lady is, Baekbeom?”

Baekbeom shrugs. “I know she’s Seunghwa’s friend from her old job, and that she likes extreme sport. Seunghwa is certain they will get along based on that alone, so I had my doubts, but I guess she was right.”

“Seunghwa’s very nice, I’m sure her friend is just as amazing,” she nods. His mother pauses, turning sharply towards his brother. “Speaking of Seunghwa, when are you going to take us to meet her parents again? Baekbeom-ah, I have told you again and _again_ —“

Baekhyun tunes the rest of his family out as the conversation turns to Baekbeom and his fiancé. He chews his food slowly. For some unknown reasons, it tastes like sand. His stomach feels heavy, too. Maybe he’s coming down with something.

It’s not a bad mood. Baekhyun _swears_ it’s not. He has no reason to have any bad mood at all, and he feels perfectly fine, and if he wants to be quiet and not talk to anybody for a while then he’s well within his rights to do so! He’s not in a bad mood!

Kyungsoo stares him down from behind his laptop. “Right.”

“Ughhh,” Baekhyun groans, draping himself over the library’s table. “I don’t know what’s up with me. There’s literally nothing in my head to make me feel this annoyed?! Does my brain just decide that it’s done with me and leaves me to never be logical ever again? Just to suffer this weird stomachache for the rest of my life?!”

“I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if your brain just up and leaves with how much abuse you’ve given it,” Kyungsoo comments, easily dodging the pen Baekhyun throws at him in irritation. “But I don’t think that’s it.”

“Then what the hell is up with me? I didn’t even have the energy to game. To game! I tried but I was so out of it I ended up getting kicked out by the team I was joining.” He grumbles. “Bastards.”

Jongdae, sighing as he looks up from the book he’s highlighting, gives him a look. “Don’t chew me out,” he warns, before he continues, “but have you met Chanyeol-Hyung recently?”

“Who the hell needs that obnoxious ugly dumbass?” Baekhyun snaps. At the silence, he deflates almost immediately. “No,” he grumbles.

“There you go,” Jongdae replies, gesturing towards him with a wave of hand.

“That’s absurd. I’ve lived almost twenty four of my years without his existence, and I was perfectly fine. Now he’s on his _dates,_ ” he emphasizes, feeling himself gritting his teeth, “and I fall apart? What the hell kind of bullshit is that?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I don’t know, Baekhyun,” he says, tone a cross between patience and exasperation. Baekhyun thinks it’s the kind of tone only Kyungsoo can master. “What do you think?”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to answer. He pouts. “I guess I just need a gaming partner,” he says, ignoring the roll of eyes he gets from his friends as a reply. “I’m serious! Chanyeol-Hyung is the only good gaming partner I’ve had in a while. No offense to you, Dae,” he adds, remembering how Jongdae is the one he usually goes to and pesters if he wants to game with someone until now.

“None taken. I’m glad someone else can take my place in rotting their brain with your games,” he says.

Baekhyun pouts. “See. He _likes_ gaming. He says it’s a waste of time, but he’s so competitive he ends up doing good anyway. That’s probably why I feel this way.”

He doesn’t mention how his stomach also churns at the way Chanyeol replies to his messages less and less, the time growing further and further apart. Chanyeol tells him he’s currently out of town a lot to check out the teams that want to scout him (which is another stone in his stomach entirely, but alas), but from the way Baekbeom—and sometimes Seunghwa, whenever she’s visiting—keeps talking about how good Chanyeol and his lady friend are having it, Baekhyun doubts that’s the only case. He doesn’t think Chanyeol is lying, per se, but he probably doesn’t see Baekhyun as someone to go to when he wants to talk about his potential love life.

And that’s just another added weight in his chest, to realize that despite how close Baekhyun thinks they are, they never really seem to talk about actual personal things. Chanyeol does tell Baekhyun a lot about his worries on his career and his considerations on the teams that offer him a contract, but is it really a personal thing? Or is it a ' _might as well, since you're here_ ' kind of situation? Chanyeol did say that gaming with Baekhyun is a waste of time for him, and while Baekhyun recognized it as the joke that it is, who knows if Chanyeol _actually_ thinks that? Despite how easy-going he is, Chanyeol can get pretty private with his thoughts, and Baekhyun never really thinks to dig deeper because he likes what he has with Chanyeol. But maybe Chanyeol just sees him as Baekbeom's burdensome weird little brother?

Baekhyun frowns, annoyed at himself. Thinking about Chanyeol these days just feels like stepping in a landmine, every corner feeling like another sourness in his mouth. It’s ridiculous and frustrating and, after literally weeks of being so confused, it just makes Baekhyun heavy with—something.

“You know what,” Kyungsoo suddenly says, pulling Baekhyun away from his own thoughts. He already has his laptop closed, and he leans forward, folded arms on the table. “You need a distraction from this. No,” Kyungsoo raises a hand to stop Baekhyun from speaking the moment he opens his mouth, “not to game. I am _never_ gaming with you. I meant Minseok and I are going to meet up with his new co-workers, and they invite us to a bar this Friday. You should come.”

Baekhyun makes a face. “Absolutely not. Why would I want to third wheel you and Minseok-Hyung?”

“I’m going too,” Jongdae adds. Baekhyun raises his brows. He’s the designated homebody of the group, but Jongdae is almost, if not just as bad as him in the ‘never goes out of his house’ category. He shrugs. “This dude I’ve been talking to on the dating app I told you about asked to meet up. Might as well.”

“So I’m going to be _fifth_ wheeling,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Great.”

Jongdae tsks impatiently, flicking Baekhyun's forehead. “Look, the dude said he’s going to bring a friend as well, so it was always going to be a four person thing. I was planning to ask my roommate, but Kyungsoo is right, you _do_ look like you need a distraction. If they turn out to be awful, we can ditch instead. What do you think?”

It doesn’t sound amazing, but Baekhyun knows his best friends are right. As much as he dreads going out, especially when there are strangers involved, there’s nothing good that can come by being too deep in his head. And right now, if left too long alone, Baekhyun’s thoughts keep straying to a certain someone, which is absurd and not good, at all. This is his chance to let loose and, if needed, maybe regroup later.

Baekhyun sighs. “Fine. But if any of you disappear during the night, I’m leaving immediately.”

“Alright, you baby.”

The second he enters the bar, Baekhyun immediately regrets it.

The place is a mix of a bar and a club, and though it’s not as dark as a nightclub, the whole place's lighting is dimmed. There are smokes from people smoking near the entrance, which is already giving him a headache, but the more he walks in, the more his headache grows, as the thumping of the music reverberates throughout the walls. He squints, trying to find his friends.

Before he even blinks, however, Jongdae is walking briskly towards him. Baekhyun almost lets out a sigh of relief, but then he sees his best friend’s expression, and he raises an eyebrow. “You okay?” Baekhyun asks the moment Jongdae reaches him.

“Abort,” he hisses. “Turn around and leave, now, it’s a bad idea, Kyungsoo and I were wrong, you gotta _leave._ ”

“Wh—Hold on, _dude—_ “

The words die as soon as he sees the exact reason Jongdae acts this way.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Taejoon grins, expression open. There’s not a sliver of malice or rage that Baekhyun remembers from the last time they saw each other, his face closer to the boyish handsomeness he’s always had. “Small world, man.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. “Um,” he settles on, because _small world_ doesn’t even begin to encompass what the hell is happening right then. “Uh. Hi. Hello.”

“Hey,” he replies, looking amused. He gestures his beer towards Jongdae. “ _He_ just darts off in the middle of the conversation, so my friend was a bit worried and told me to check up on you. I should’ve guessed the friend Jongdae will bring is you.”

“You—I’m sorry, what are you doing here, exactly?”

It’s silent, with Taejoon blinking innocently at them, like he’s waiting for Jongdae to answer. Baekhyun turns slowly towards him, dread slowly filling his chest. Jongdae sighs. “He’s the friend of my date,” he grits.

 _Well, shit,_ he wants to say, but he just lets out a soft, “Ah.”

“Anyway,” Taejoon walks towards them, throwing an arm around Baekhyun and pulling him into a loose quick hug before he steps back. “I’ll let you guys talk first. We’ll wait at the table.”

The moment he leaves, Baekhyun rounds on Jongdae, feeling his throat squeezing up. “ _Really?!_ ”

“I’m sorry! I wanted to text you, but my battery ran out and neither of them use the same charger as me. I tried to find Kyungsoo but I think he’s in one of the private rooms with Minseok-Hyung’s friends and all. I sat myself where I could see the entrance so I could warn you immediately, but that _snake_ ,” Jongdae grits out, “is _super_ quick. I didn’t even know he followed me. Fucking creep.” He looks at Baekhyun, who’s still gaping rather blankly. “Sorry, Byun. You can leave, I swear. He’s been rather cordial until now, but who knows with that guy. I can just make up some excuses, seriously.”

Baekhyun wants to take the offer so badly, but he simply shakes his head. There's honestly no point in running away from Kang Taejoon, especially not now, nearly six months after the whole fiasco. Besides, Baekhyun is already here, and he doesn't really feel like letting the night go to waste. “No—no, that’s not necessary,” he replies the second his brain is booted up again. “Um, it _was_ weird, but it’s not like—it’s not like he’s ever cruel to me specifically. I can get through the night with him, no worries.”

“Really? What if he starts being a jerk about Chanyeol-Hyung again?”

“Then either we redirect the conversation, or I can just let it go, okay? It’s annoying, but I’m not Chanyeol-Hyung’s guard dog or anything. I can just pretend I didn’t hear it.” Jongdae looks at him with so many skeptics in his expression that Baekhyun chuckles. “I’m serious. Let’s just go. How’s your date himself? Hopefully not as big of an ass.”

Jongdae huffs. “He’s fine. Kinda boring, but decent enough. I can’t believe he’s friends with Taejoon though, that’s definitely knocking down a lot of points in my book.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Well, hopefully the night gets better.”

It doesn’t get better, unfortunately. In fact, it gets so much worse than either of them expect.

The more intoxicated Taejoon is, apparently the looser his lips are. Baekhyun massages his temple when he brings up Park Chanyeol for the _third_ time in the evening. “Was I ever that bad?” Baekhyun murmurs towards Jongdae, covering his lips with his bottle of beer.

Jongdae snorts, also covering it up with faking a cough. “Thankfully he was already out of your life when you started drinking, so no,” he murmurs back, sounding amused.

Taejoon’s friend—Jaehyuk? Jaehyun? Baekhyun can’t remember—laughs, oblivious to the slight tension every time his friend babbles about the jerk who causes him to get kicked out. Or something. Baekhyun only guesses that because he knows what happened, but Taejoon’s words themselves are too slurred for anyone to understand except the random yell of Chanyeol’s name. Dear God. “He’s _obsessed_ with the dude,” the friend grins at them, like there’s a joke only he knows. “He gets like this every time he’s drunk. We’re pretty sure he secretly has a boner for Park Chanyeol.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, putting his bottle down and mustering up a fake smile. Hearing about Kang Taejoon's fucking boner, especially in relation to—yeah, that's the last thing Baekhyun wants to ever hear, and he takes it as a sign for him to end the night. He clicks his phone on to see the clock, and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes it’s been nearly three hours, which in his opinion is already an appropriate length of time to socialize. There are several messages and missed calls, but right now Baekhyun’s priority is to dip, so he ignores them. “It’s getting late, so I need to go home before the bus stops running. Um, enjoy whatever… _that_ is,” he gestures towards Taejoon, who’s still babbling into his own arms. The dude drinks three bottles of soju by himself in the span of three hours. Baekhyun kind of wishes he would just pass out and spare all of them the secondhand embarrassment of watching him.

The friend—Jaebum? Jaesuk? It’s Jae-something, Baekhyun’s pretty sure—raises a bottle and tilts it, giving Baekhyun a friendly smile. He’s decent enough, bar his questionable taste of friends, so Baekhyun feels good enough to give Jongdae a thumb up to wish him luck still. Jongdae snorts and gives him a last apologetic smile, waving his own bottle of beer at Baekhyun as Baekhyun grins and walks away.

It’s the middle of April, so there’s really no reason for the weather to be so biting cold when Baekhyun steps out of the bustling place. He shivers, pulling his jacket tighter around him. It’s supposed to be spring! He exhales and sees a puff of air out of his mouth. Dear Lord. There’s no way he wants to walk the distance towards the nearest bus stop at this temperature.

He sighs, pulling out his phone to order a car, when suddenly someone pulls his wrist hard. Too hard. He yelps, reflex immediately kicking in as he tightens his hold on his phone so that it doesn’t slip away. Baekhyun stumbles at another pull, feeling the alcohol suddenly surging up in his head and making him dizzy, and almost falls. He grits his teeth. What the fuck? Baekhyun looks up, ready to yell at the person harassing him, but his tongue freezes in his mouth when he realizes who the person is.

How the hell did he get here? Why the fuck is he here? _Where is everybody?!_

“Where are you going?” Taejoon slurs.

“What the fuck? Let me go, you ass!”

“Why are you out so early? Don’t you want to catch up more, Baekhyun-ah? I still want to talk to you.”

He sounds too clear for Baekhyun’s liking, completely unlike the way he was inside. “Well, we still study in the same university. And you have my number. You can always, um, call or text me or something.”

His face tightens, the redness now looking less like a flushed red but more of raging red. Baekhyun swallows as Taejoon shoves his face nearer towards him. “ _Liar!_ You blocked my number, I know you did! You think because you made up with Park Chanyeol you’re any better than me?! It’s unfair that _you_ still get to be captain!”

Baekhyun doesn’t realize it, but he’s suddenly backed into a dark corner behind the entrance door, and he feels the coldness of the building’s wall behind him. “Taejoon, you’re super drunk. We can talk about this later if you want, okay? You need to let me—“

“I wonder if Park Chanyeol lets you off because you’re pretty,” Taejoon slurs, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. One of his hands is now raised towards Baekhyun’s face, and he traces the skin of his face, jaw, neck, slow and painful. “Wonder if he thinks he can make you bend your ass as an apology. I know everyone’s thinking that.”

This has taken a weird and ugly turn, and Baekhyun feels nauseous. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun grits out, feeling nauseous. He knows he’s strong enough to push this jerk off of him, but the way Taejoon looks down at him, the way his hand keeps tightening around Baekhyun’s wrist, the smell of alcohol in his breathe—Baekhyun hates it, but he’s fucking _scared,_ his energy almost nonexistent from how flustered he is. “Get the fuck off of me before I bash your head in.”

His hands are shaking too much for him to do any damage, if he’s being honest, but Baekhyun isn’t going to let it be known. “Wouldn’t want that,” Taejoon says, but he suddenly leans in, lips against Baekhyun’s cheek, “I’ll take _some_ things, though.”

Baekhyun shivers so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t dislodge Taejoon immediately, and he’s holding his breath as he prepares himself to knee this disgusting weirdo in the crotch, right where it hurts, just one move and it will be over—

Air suddenly fills his lungs, and Baekhyun blinks rapidly at the light filling his vision.

Taejoon is on the floor. On top of him, punching him repeatedly, is Chanyeol.

There's a slight sense of deja vu, but then Baekhyun blinks, and then he realizes that _Taejoon is on the floor and Chanyeol is punching him_. He jumps towards them. “Wh—Stop! Stop it, stop!”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol grits out, ignoring Baekhyun entirely.

“Hyung, it’s not worth it!” Baekhyun wants to catch Chanyeol’s swinging arm, but it’s so tense Baekhyun’s worried _he_ is going to lose a tooth or an eye. He settles with pulling the head of the hoodie Chanyeol wears. “You can’t afford having a scandal, Hyung, come on! You’re still kind of a public figure! Don’t let this scumbag ruin it!”

Chanyeol pauses at that, and for a terrifying second Baekhyun is scared he’s going to keep swinging, but he exhales loudly and stands up instead. Taejoon is lying on the floor, fully unconscious now, his mouth gaping. There's a slight snore coming out of him. His face is blue and purple, but at least his ribs are still moving up and down. Chanyeol kicks his side one more time, and Baekhyun winces. He flinches back when Chanyeol turns at him, his eyes still fiery with annoyance. “Call the bouncer before I kill him. And then wait here while I get my car.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “Um, why do you have your car here?” Chanyeol looks even more pissed at the question, so Baekhyun backtracks. “Okay, okay, I’m going!” He turns around to leave, but then he turns again, eyeing Chanyeol warily. “Don’t… don’t kill him. _Please._ It’s not worth it.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and walks off, presumably to his car. Baekhyun watches him for a moment, confusion swirling in his head, but then Taejoon lets out a pathetic little whine, so Baekhyun scurries to look for the security of the place. Better do as told for now.

Chanyeol is silent as he drives. It is somehow worse than the interrogative back and forth Baekhyun has prepared himself for. Baekhyun can't help but be as silent, because there's a slight frown between his eyebrows, and his eyes keep twitching the way they do whenever he feels annoyed. He can kind of maybe guess (and hope) that it's the reappearance of Kang Taejoon in their lives annoying him, but with the way he keeps overthinking when it comes to Chanyeol, Baekhyun can't be too sure. Still, the silence feels more and more oppressive as time goes on, and it's when he sees that they're nearer to his house than to the bar that Baekhyun manages to gather enough courage to say something.

“Uh,” he starts, and he nearly flinches, but he refuses to back down at the annoyed glare Chanyeol throws sideway at him. “How did you know I was there?”

Chanyeol turns back to the road, and after a few seconds Baekhyun readies himself to ask him something else because he thinks he won't get an answer, but then the older man replies, “I texted you.”

Baekhyun frowns, and then pulls out his phone, turning it on immediately. He remembers there are some messages and calls, and sure enough, five of the unread messages are from Chanyeol, starting from two hours ago.

_Going to your house for dinner. Wanna game after?_

_You’re going out? Who are you and what have you done with Byun Baekhyun?_

_Where are you? Your mom said you should’ve been home by now._

_Hey, at least answer your mom’s call._

_Seriously, where are you? I’m going there._

The last one is from half an hour ago. Baekhyun looks through the other things he's missed, and he sees some calls and texts from his mother as well, with one from Kyungsoo. He bites his lips in a wash of guilt. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath. Baekhyun shoves his phone into his bag. “Sorry, I wasn’t holding my phone at the bar. I set it to vibrate and put it on the table, but it must have been too hectic inside, so I missed it.” At the quiet, he squeezes his own fingers, feeling the anxiety bubbling up. “Sorry,” he says again, not quite sure how to fill the silence. If Chanyeol even wants him to fill the damn silence. With the way he just keeps driving with a slight frown and locked lips, Baekhyun starts to doubt.

A few moments after though, Chanyeol snorts. “Why would I care about you not checking your phone? You’re grown. You can do whatever you want.”

 _You don’t look like you think I can do whatever I want,_ Baekhyun wants to bite back, but he keeps it in. Chanyeol sounds disinterested, but at this point of their friendship, Baekhyun already understands that it's his default when he doesn't want to show that he's angry. Ergo, he's fucking angry. Which doesn't quite make sense in Baekhyun's head, but then Chanyeol did unfortunately meet someone who was weirdly hell-bent in ruining him. Maybe that's the reason he's so pissed? Baekhyun doesn't think he wants to add fuel to the fire by asking him, though. Instead, he asks, “How _did_ you know that’s where I was, though?” Technically Chanyeol hasn’t answered the question yet.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun says in immediate understanding. So Kyungsoo's chat to him is probably informing him that Chanyeol is looking for him. Baekhyun nods slowly. “Smart, that’s smart.”

Chanyeol makes an impatient noise, and then says, “I didn’t know you still hang out with that jerk.”

“Wh—," Baekhyun whips towards him, scrunching his face up in offense. Why would he think Baekhyun is still in contact with Kang Taejoon?! "I don’t! Please, you _know_ who I hang out with. When would I have the time to hang out with that asshole?”

“You’re not obligated to report whoever you hang out with to me. You’re free to hang out with whoever.”

The callous way that he speaks sparks Baekhyun's anger as well, and Baekhyun scoffs harshly, glaring at him in disbelief. “Did it _look_ like ‘hanging out’ to you, Hyung? Did me being pushed against the wall like that looks like a good time was had by everyone? Did it?” He waits for Chanyeol's reply with folded arms. His throat is hurting from speaking loudly after he probably half yells for the entirety of the night at the noisy bar. The alcohol that makes him slightly tipsy less than an hour ago feels like it already evaporates, because Baekhyun's head is the clearest in weeks now, and his head tells him that he has the right to be annoyed with the way Chanyeol is behaving.

Of course, Chanyeol is silent. Baekhyun wants to hit him, make him turn and finally meet his eyes, but he realizes that he can't really do so while Chanyeol is driving him home. Which in turn makes him even more irritated. Baekhyun lets out a harsh exhale. “Why are _you_ mad anyway? You’re the one who never had time for me anymore!”

Wait. What? Shit.

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Chanyeol's brain, and he frowns, glancing at Baekhyun with confused eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” he answers quickly, turning towards the window. Baekhyun forces his eyes closed, sinking into the seat and leaning against the window. The coolness of the glass seeps slowly against his forehead, and while he wishes it cools him down, it just worsens his headache. He pulls away, feeling even more annoyed at himself, and leans against his seatbelt instead. “Eyes on the road. I’m going to nap.”

To his surprise, Chanyeol doesn’t push. He just huffs and lets him be. Baekhyun, on the other hand, can feel his heart in his throat. What the hell was that?! He sounds like a jealous partner, which—what the hell! Baekhyun can't even blame his drunk self because he _just_ tells himself that he no longer feels the effect of the alcohol. Clearly, either he's mistaken about that, or he's actually a moron whose brain to mouth filter has jammed entirely. He realizes that he's glaring at his own blurry reflection on the car window, and immediately closes his eyes again, wanting so badly to pass out. His brain apparently still hates him though, because the more he forces himself to relax, the more he thinks over how stupid he sounds. Worst of all, the more he thinks over how or what Chanyeol's reaction would be, which is not at all something Baekhyun wants to be mulling over while he's stuck with the older man in the damn car, a foot into a half-argument. Great.

Baekhyun doesn’t exactly count the second until he can feel the car stopping, but it’s close. When he eventually hears the car being turned off, he contemplates between pretending to wake up or just waiting it out, but he hears Chanyeol sighs. “I know you’re awake. Your nose and eyebrows keep twitching.”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks warm, flush probably all over his pale skin. “Why were you looking at my nose and my eyebrows while you’re driving? Creep,” he mumbles, glaring at Chanyeol as he straightens his posture.

The silence feels even more suffocating now. There are words Baekhyun wants to take back in the air, and between them, Baekhyun can also feel that Chanyeol wants to say something, only barely holding the words back. Irrational fear pops up in his chest, so he immediately mumbles out, “Thanks for the ride.” He pauses, gazing carefully at Chanyeol's surprised face, though the older man immediately controls his expression into something neutral in a flash. “I’ll text you, I guess.” _If you’d even reply,_ he doesn’t add, thankfully clear-headed enough that such bitterness _can't_ come out of his damn mouth.

Chanyeol stares at him, but again, he doesn't fight Baekhyun. He just jerks a nod and turns, putting his hands back on the steering wheel like he can’t wait to go. Baekhyun bites his lip, feeling his eyes stupidly prickle despite the fact that this is objectively the best outcome of the night, but he gathers his bag and opens the car door, jumping from the freakishly tall car before his lips run loose again.

Whatever. So what if he tears up a little? He can just cry himself to sleep for unknown reasons in his room, away from Chanyeol. It's no big deal. Tomorrow it will be a new day, and Baekhyun can shove the weird atmosphere suffocating him in Chanyeol's car into another drawer in his mind, one that he won't ever touch again, right beside the possible reason why he gets stomachache every time he thinks of Chanyeol on a date. It's all good.

He hasn’t even walked the five steps to his front gate when he hears the car door opening behind him. Baekhyun freezes, his brain unfortunately running too quick for him to decide whether he needs to run or to just stay there, and before he does move, he feels Chanyeol behind him. “I want to talk,” he says.

Baekhyun glares at his feet, annoyed that he has not only been betrayed by his brain, but also by his unmoving limbs. He sighs harshly, finally unlocking his joints to turns around. He looks up, and Chanyeol’s face is still unreadable as ever. Baekhyun swallows, glancing down again. “Well, it’s late, so I think it can wai—“

“Baekhyun,” he interrupts, voice low. He feels hand on his shoulder, and a thumb moves beneath his chin, slowly lifting up his head. As their eyes meet, Chanyeol’s are filled with confusion and something else Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand. “Why were you with Kang Taejoon?”

Infuriation floods him. He steps back, letting Chanyeol’s hand falls without a fight, and glares at the older man disbelievingly. “ _That’s_ your question?” Chanyeol shoves his hands into his hoodie’s pocket, gazing at Baekhyun with unwavering question in his expression. Baekhyun tsks. “If you must know, Mister ‘You Can Hang Out With Whoever’, I didn’t even plan to meet him. Jongdae had a blind date where they both agreed to bring a friend, and Taejoon is the friend of that other person.” He feels a little upset that he is made to explain himself, and he grits his teeth and tells Chanyeol exactly that as he says, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

The edge of tension bleeds away from Chanyeol’s jawline, and he exhales slowly. “Alright,” he says, tilting his head at Baekhyun. “Let’s talk about my business then. What the hell did you mean in the car?”

Shit. Baekhyun should have known that Chanyeol letting it go too easily is too good to be true. He bites his lips, mind looking for ways to avoid the question. Time to play dumb. “What car?”

Fuck. Too dumb, Byun Baekhyun! Abort, abort!

Chanyeol lets out a half-laugh. He gives him a look, a cross between amusement and exasperation. “Really?”

Baekhyun shrugs weakly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“God, you’re such a child,” Chanyeol huffs, looking up in frustration. Baekhyun folds his arms in slight petulance as the older man steps back and paces a little, before he goes back in front of Baekhyun, eyes harder. “You’ve been pissy with me for _weeks_ , barely wanting to communicate, when I don’t even know what the hell I did!”

“Me?” Baekhyun splutters, whipping his head up to look directly at Chanyeol. “ _I_ didn’t want to communicate? You never even reply to my texts anymore! You keep making up excuses for not meeting up or hanging out, why the hell should I stick around like an idiot?”

Chanyeol jerks back at the reply, eyebrows scrunched up in bewilderment, but he seems to steel himself. “I told you I was busy! I was out of town a lot, you know that!” Their voices are so loud Baekhyun is surprised no neighbor has come out and told them to zip it and delay their argument to another time that’s _not_ nearing or past midnight.

Baekhyun scoffs. “Like I told you. Excuses.”

“It’s the truth! What the hell is wrong with you? When have I indicated that I was lying?”

“I know you went on those dates!”

Oh God. Baekhyun feels his soul seeping out of his body as Chanyeol’s expression twists more and more into puzzlement. “What?”

Damn it. Damn it to all hell. Baekhyun doesn’t understand himself just yet, but it’s already out now, and Baekhyun doesn’t think he gets to catch the echoes of the words around them and swallows them back down. He grits his teeth. Fine. If Chanyeol wants to know, then Baekhyun will very well just fucking tell him. “Baekbeom-Hyung said you’ve been on many dates with Seunghwa-Noona’s friend.” Lord, he sounds so pathetic. He sniffs, refusing to back down. “I don’t get why you have to lie. Like you said, I’m grown. I can understand if you don’t have time for me anymore.”

“Wait—wait,” Chanyeol shakes his head, like he’s trying to clear his head. He raises a hand. “Hold up. _Who_ said I was on dates?”

Baekhyun blinks. “Baekbeom-Hyung?”

“With Seunghwa’s friend.”

Baekhyun starts to feel irritated. There’s really no need to rub it in, is there? “That’s what I said,” he snaps.

Chanyeol frowns so hard his eyes narrow, and he bends down, massaging his forehead. “I was not on _dates_ with Minji,” he says, and before Baekhyun can refute, he continues, “She’s fucking gay.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Yeah, exactly what I’m thinking.”

“But—but even Seunghwa-Noona said you two are getting along! You were on, like, ten dates for the past month!” Chanyeol looks more and more annoyed as Baekhyun speaks, so he immediately loses his fuel and eventually just squeaks out, “They keep talking about it during dinner?”

“Seunghwa is _delusional,_ is what she is,” Chanyeol barks, sounding extremely vexed. “We hang out a lot, sure, though _a lot_ is honestly relative. She enjoys a lot of sports like surfing, rock climbing, diving, shit like that. Her crush is a homebody as well, so she asked if she could tag along to some of the cities I visited, and offered me to join her. I accepted, sometimes.”

“Oh.”

Chanyeol breathes out a harsh exhale, once again looking up in exasperation. “I can’t believe Baekbeom and Seunghwa thought I was into Minji. I can’t believe Seunghwa didn’t know Minji is _gay._ Those two need to immediately get married and build their own life so they can stop meddling with mine,” Chanyeol grumbles. As Baekhyun’s heartbeat slows, however, he immediately zeroes in at Baekhyun, his expression curious as he tilts his head towards him. “Are you seriously bothered by that? To the point that you think I’m _lying_ to you?”

Baekhyun splutters, feeling his cheeks flush hot. “I’m not bothered! I was just—just—It was—“ His mind blanks the more he stares up at Chanyeol, so he huffs and looks away, hoping the collar of his jacket will hide what he can feel is his fiery blush. “You know,” he finishes lamely.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, his irritation no longer visible. “Do I?” There’s a teasing tone in his voice.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbles, pouting. Out of nowhere, something random clicks in brain, and he frowns up at Chanyeol. “Wait, her crush _as well_? Whose other crush is a homebody?”

The older man shuts his mouth so quickly Baekhyun can hear his teeth knocking against each other. “Nobody’s,” he replies, tone flat.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, but he figures that there’s already enough excitement for the day. From meeting Kang Taejoon again after months (and the rest of it, which Baekhyun doesn’t really want to think about) to being in a somewhat of a screaming match with Chanyeol, it shapes up to be a _way_ too eventful night. To think he could’ve just stayed home and played games with Chanyeol today. He’s never listening to Kyungsoo or Jongdae ever again.

He sighs, suddenly feeling tired. “Well, thanks for picking me up today, I guess. Sorry about the,” he waves his hand, gesturing to the both of them.

Chanyeol hums in assent. “I’m sorry, too. Are you okay? I haven’t asked.” He pulls out his hands from his pocket and takes Baekhyun’s arm, move gentle. He examines the purpling skin around his wrist quietly, eyebrows slowly turned down in a frown. “Shit, I should’ve punched him more. Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, please,” Baekhyun replies easily. “Taejoon is a moron, and he was a drunk moron. He couldn’t have done anything.” There’s no point telling Chanyeol the truth of the whole situation when it’s already passed. Chanyeol doesn’t look like he believes him, but Baekhyun chuckles and pulls his wrist away, punching Chanyeol’s chest lightly. There’s warmth circling his wrist, seeping into his bones. His skin tingles. “I’m really fine! Thanks to your good timing anyway. Thank God you did Mom a favor and came to pick me up.”

Chanyeol lets out a weird noise, like a mix of groan and a squeak. Baekhyun frowns at him. “You think I was there to do your _mother_ a favor?” He asks.

His voice sounds strangled. Baekhyun stares up at him, and Chanyeol’s expression is nearly thunderous that he takes a step back. What the heck? What did he say? What happened in the past three seconds that sent Chanyeol back to ‘pissed at Baekhyun’ territory?! “Um,” he says, at a loss. “Why else would you be there?”

One second Chanyeol is a step away from him, and the next a pair of lips is pressed against his.

Strangely, the feelings of Chanyeol’s lips (because who else could it be, holy shit, holy shit) against his is the last thing Baekhyun registers. The coldness against his back: Baekhyun doesn’t realize that he’s standing right in front of the brick fence of his house, but as Chanyeol dips down to kiss him, he feels himself pressed against the cold wall behind him. The gentle palm pressed into his hair: Chanyeol’s hand is gentle as he palms the back of Baekhyun’s head, keeping him from knocking it against the hard surface behind him. The searing hot palm against his waist: Chanyeol pulls him closer with a laser focused determination, his hand huge against Baekhyun’s body, and Baekhyun feels himself melt.

And then, of course, his lips.

Baekhyun would be blatantly lying if he says he never once imagines kissing Park Chanyeol. Jongdae and Kyungsoo keep calling him Baekhyun gay awakening, which Baekhyun will insist to his grave is an exaggeration, but Baekhyun isn’t blind. It’s just what it is. Maybe not recently, but Baekhyun has known that he’s into men since middle school (no, not because of Chanyeol, shut up, Kyungsoo and Jongdae in his mind), and there’s a perfectly perfect specimen just walking around his house, looking absurdly hot and tall and broad. Despite his own complicated feelings on the older man, of course Baekhyun had a stupid huge crush on Park Chanyeol and wanted to kiss his stupidly perfect lips.

The searing hot lips against his, the insistent yet gentle tongue massaging his, the careful yet calculated way he moves his mouth—nothing about his random daydream even comes close to actually kissing Park Chanyeol. If Baekhyun’s brain isn’t melting right onto the ground, maybe he will have half a mind to be annoyed about it, because there’s no way it’s fair for someone as hot as Chanyeol to be good at kissing too, but as is, he just lets himself fall into Chanyeol’s arms, letting himself be pushed and pulled and consumed within an inch of his life.

Chanyeol pulls back to inhale slowly, but he keeps himself close, panting against Baekhyun’s lips.

Just as quickly as he’s losing control, he finds himself breathing hard as he leans back against the wall, still pressed closely against Chanyeol’s body. Baekhyun blinks slowly, and the first thing he sees is the mole on Chanyeol’s nose. And then his flushed cheeks, his sharp jawline, and then—his bitten lips, red and wet and was on Baekhyun’s just a second ago.

“What the heck?”

Baekhyun doesn’t mean to, but his words immediately shatter the bubble around them, and Chanyeol slightly glazed eyes blink into clarity. He’s still breathing deeply, but he moves his hand from Baekhyun’s body, instead putting them beside his head, against the wall. He bends down, almost looming, but instead of feeling trapped, Baekhyun just feels—warmth, all over. Baekhyun notices his hands are on the back of Chanyeol’s neck, playing with the hair falling on his nape.

“Shit,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun’s gaze snaps towards his eyes. Chanyeol looks regretful, almost apologetic, and Baekhyun’s heart drops. He starts to pull away, straightening his posture to move away from Baekhyun. “Sorry, Baekhyun-ah, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I—“

“No, hold on!” Baekhyun doesn’t screech, but his voice does go suspiciously high. He catches the collar of Chanyeol’s hoodie, pulling him back against him. He blinks again, slowly this time. His brain is going into overdrive, which is unfortunate, because his brain _hasn’t_ been working that night. He frowns, still trying desperately to understand what the hell just happened. “That wasn’t a joke, right? You don’t seem like someone who’d do that as a joke.”

Chanyeol, bent over Baekhyun while letting his hoodie be clutched almost desperately, shakes his head immediately, almost in an assuring gesture. “No, of course not.”

“I don’t understand then,” Baekhyun says.

“Understand what?”

His tongue feels too thick in his mouth, and he can still feel the ghost of Chanyeol’s movement against it. He swallows. “Why you kissed me.”

Chanyeol stares at him like Baekhyun is the biggest idiot he’s ever met, while simultaneously holding a burning fire in his gaze. Which, how extremely rude, considering he just kissed the living hell out of Baekhyun, but also—Baekhyun’s ears burn at the intensity of his gaze. Chanyeol seems to notice, because his hands, huge and warm hands, gently go back grazing his skin, moving against his shoulder and neck. He touches Baekhyun’s ear, playing with it with his fingers, move gentle. Baekhyun can almost feel how red his ears are.

Chanyeol dips down, catching Baekhyun’s eyes. His eyes are wide and sincere and Baekhyun is, suddenly, overcome with both fear and tenderness. The older man smiles. “I think you know why.”

The skip in his heart beat can’t be healthy, but Baekhyun lets it happen. “You—,” he starts, swallowing down the paralyzing fear of hoping too high, and finishes with, _“—like_ me?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol replies, way too easily compared to the heavy drumming of Baekhyun’s heartbeat, and Baekhyun can feel the flush spread quickly to his face. This man, Baekhyun swears. Like a moth following a fire, Chanyeol’s fingers follow the path of Baekhyun’s blush, grazing Baekhyun’s burning cheeks. He grins. “You okay there?”

In an attempt to _not die_ from how quick his heart is beating, Baekhyun’s eyes fall to Chanyeol’s lips. Which isn’t necessarily better, but he bites his own lip anyway, causing Chanyeol’s eyes to fall as well. Baekhyun inhales deeply. “I don’t know. I think we should try that again.”

Chanyeol chuckles, already leaning in. “So you’ll know?”

Baekhyun nods. “So I’ll know,” he whispers, eyes closing as their lips meet again, and once more, he burns. They’re pressed so closely against each other beside Baekhyun’s front gate, kissing and exchanging air, Baekhyun pushed against the wall as Chanyeol bends down, letting Baekhyun’s arms fall around his shoulders. Time slows and passes in a consecutive manner, and Baekhyun finds himself not caring about the world passing around them.

And then there’s a sound of door opening, and Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol out of reflex, punching his throat in a quick movement. He immediately pulls Chanyeol closer, face scrunching in embarrassment and apology as he presses himself against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Chanyeol, is that you?” His mother’s voice calls.

Right, Chanyeol is a tall freak, of course his head is visible from the front porch. Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol massaging his throat, glaring at Baekhyun. “It’s me, Auntie,” he wheezes, and then straightens and clears his throat. His palm is hot on Baekhyun’s hip. “It’s me.”

“Why are you standing outside? Did you find Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol looks down, and Baekhyun pushes himself off of the brick fence and raises his arm. “I’m here, Mom,” he waves. He slips under Chanyeol’s arms that were caging him against the wall, opening the gate and walking towards his mother’s silhouetted figure on the front porch. “Sorry I didn’t inform you I’d be late. I was with Jongdae and we were a bit tipsy.”

“It’s fine,” she says, kissing his cheek as he reaches her. “I wanted to let you be when Chanyeol found out that you’re with your friends, but he insisted on picking you up because he said it’s weird that you didn’t reply to any of us at all. Everything’s fine, though?”

Baekhyun feels his heart stutters. No wonder Chanyeol snaps when Baekhyun implies that he’s only doing it for his mother. He gives his mother a smile, warmth spreading all over. “Yeah, no worries. Chanyeol-Hyung arrived at the right time, I was about to order a car to go home when he found me.”

She hums, and then looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder at Chanyeol, who’s already standing at the bottom of the porch. “Are you coming in, Chanyeol-ah?”

“Ah,” he says, and bathed by the porch light, Baekhyun notices his cheeks and ears are red. The mole on his nose looks even prominent with the slight blush across his face, and Baekhyun is filled with the insurmountable need to kiss it. “I should go back, actually. It’s really late.”

His mother chuckles. “You can sleep in Baekbeom’s room, sweetie.”

“No, it’s fine. I have something I need to do in the morning, so I better go back.”

“Alright, then,” his mother agrees, reaching out towards Chanyeol. She bends down to give him a loose hug before she steps back, opening the front door into the house. She steps in, expecting Baekhyun to come in as well, but when he lingers, she rolls her eyes playfully, giving both of them a meaningful gaze. “Don’t forget to lock up, Hyunnie,” she simply says, smiling.

“Yes, Mom,” he answers. “Have a good sleep. Sorry I interrupted your rest.” She waves his apology off lightly as she walks off into the house, and Baekhyun turns towards Chanyeol. “‘Something you need to do’? Really?”

Chanyeol huffs out a soft laugh. “Yes, really.” He gazes up at Baekhyun, eyes bright despite the darkness of the night. “I _am_ still busy, you know.”

There’s a pang of disappointment in his chest, but Baekhyun shoves it down and sighs. There’s no other reason to stay, then. He sighs again at the realization, reaching back towards the doorknob of his front door, pushing it open. “Goodnight, then,” he says, voice reluctant.

“Wait, Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol walks up one step of the porch before he seems to hesitate, and then he moves back down. He rubs the back of his neck, and his blush burns brightly. He looks awkward, and sincere, and Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand just yet, but he knows the warmth in his chest is affection. Chanyeol clears his throat. “Uh, we can talk about it tomorrow. Go and rest.”

“Okay,” he says, and then, biting his lips, he bends down (not too lowly, to his chagrin, even though Chanyeol is at the bottom of the porch and his on the top), and catches Chanyeol’s lips in a light peck. “Tomorrow,” he says when he pulls back.

“Tomorrow,” Chanyeol repeats, sounding a bit dazed. He clears his throat again, walking backwards. There’s a grin on his face, and Baekhyun reaches up to feel his own smile on his face. “Goodnight.”

Baekhyun can’t help the huge grin on his face, and he stays outside until Chanyeol’s car pulls away. This time, when he stays awake because of thoughts of Chanyeol, his chest feels heaps lighter. His lips tingle, and for the first time in a while, Baekhyun can’t wait for the sun to come up.


	4. IV

There are several benefits to being in a relationship with someone who his whole family adores.

First of all, they never bat an eye anytime Chanyeol comes around. It’s been nearly three months now that they see each other, two months of being “official”—which Baekhyun still grins giddily about, stupidly enough—and still none of his family members make any comment when Chanyeol comes nearly every day nowadays. They just make comments about how glad they are that he gets along well with Baekhyun now, letting Baekhyun pull him up into his room without a second thought.

Second of all—well. Baekhyun may have to think about it more, because with the first benefit comes this: Chanyeol on top of him, grazing his lips against Baekhyun’s neck, his tongue tracing patterns Baekhyun can only wish to memorize, little nips scattered all over his skin. His leg is between Baekhyun’s own, and the way he holds himself up over Baekhyun, arms caging Baekhyun in as he pours his entire focus intensely on Baekhyun—he thinks he can be forgiven for having his brain short-circuiting.

God, having Chanyeol as a boyfriend is a lot. Baekhyun knows even when he still spent his time hating Chanyeol that the older man is passionate about everything he likes. Basketball, music (which is something Baekhyun only finds out when the tension between them has cooled down by a lot, but the dude plays like eighty instruments), even something as simple as gaming Chanyeol is extremely meticulous about. He gives his everything in every single one, mastering each with a kind of diligence and desire to conquer Baekhyun has only witnessed in him. It’s both mesmerizing and a bit terrifying to see, if Baekhyun is being honest.

Now that he’s one of Chanyeol’s passions, he might have to add ‘an absolute turn on’ to the list of reactions, because with the way Chanyeol kisses him like Baekhyun is something he’s ready to absolutely master, gentle yet thorough in his moves and craftsmanship—the man is a menace to Baekhyun’s sanity.

Chanyeol pulls away slightly, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun, his breathing hard. Baekhyun blinks slowly, feeling as dazed as he always is whenever they make out like this. Chanyeol still has his eyes closed, but he’s smiling, and he leans down to kiss the corner of Baekhyun’s lips softly. The gesture makes his cheeks burn—Chanyeol has told him repeatedly that the mole there is his favorite place to kiss, which is so embarrassing, because he has sounded so honest and sincere every single time. _A menace,_ Baekhyun thinks.

“I heard that,” Chanyeol whispers, now grinning, looking down at Baekhyun with amusement.

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he says anything at all, but his brain to mouth filter going hay-wire at moments like this isn’t new, so he just throws Chanyeol a glare. “Good.”

Chanyeol chuckles, kissing his forehead, then his temple, then his eyelids. His lips are so soft it’s driving Baekhyun a little bit further into insanity. “You _adore_ this menace,” he whispers.

“My only character flaw,” Baekhyun sniffs, before he throws his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulling him down into another deep kiss. It’s crazy that he’s allowed that, now.

After their first kiss on Baekhyun’s front porch, Chanyeol has sat them down to talk almost instantly, bombarding Baekhyun’s phone with messages about meeting up the next day. That’s the way he is, Baekhyun quickly realizes, someone who needs to clear up anything and everything. It’s good, in a sense, because Baekhyun lets things lie untouched for a long period of time, reluctant to ever face it if it’s not causing him immediate harm, until it grows too big to ignore. So Chanyeol actively trying to make both of them understand each other’s stance is kind of annoying in its unfamiliarity to his own method of dealing with things, but honestly better for both of them.

Baekhyun remembers the way Chanyeol’s face slightly dropped when he tells the older man that he genuinely never really thought about them that way, but Chanyeol has immediately assured him that he understands. “It’s new for me, too,” he has said, earnest in his tone, “you’ve always been Baekbeom’s annoying little brother to me. I thought you were cute when we met again after years, but,” he has shrugged, looking pensive. “I don’t know, I guess one day I just looked at you and realized that you’ve really grown. We spend a lot of time together since I graduated, and I got to see a lot of sides of Byun Baekhyun. And I guess I liked what I was seeing.” Baekhyun remembers how the way Chanyeol has had a light blush coloring his nose and ears has made Baekhyun’s heart somersault.

Chanyeol was brutally honest, like he doesn’t know how or even want to conceal anything, so Baekhyun has thought it’s only fair to give him the same courtesy when he said, “I always thought you were hot.” He still remembers the way his face has burned at Chanyeol’s widened eyes. “I mean, have you _looked_ at yourself? You’re really—um. You’re very handsome. And I’m attracted to men, good-looking men, so…”

“But not in a relationship kind of way,” Chanyeol has concluded.

“No, not really in a relationship way,” Baekhyun has answered, feeling strangely miserable.

To say the older was understanding in the beginning stage of their ‘seeing each other’ phase would be an understatement, really. _Baekhyun_ has had to assure him that he wants to try seeing where their relationship can go, if it can go anywhere, and Chanyeol has made it a point to tell Baekhyun that even if his feeling was unreciprocated, they would still be good friends. It’s a generic thing to say, one that Baekhyun would usually not believe had it come from someone else, but Baekhyun could just tell from the way Chanyeol has looked at him that the older man would stay true to his words.

And so they had tried to give it a go, and somewhere along the way, Baekhyun’s heart stutters at the way Chanyeol fucking chews his food. His heart decides that it doesn’t want to slowly ease its way into the idea of being in a relationship with Park Chanyeol, instead choosing to immediately dive down the cliff and make Baekhyun choke on his own food in the middle of dinner, realization crashing hard into him.

That was more than two months ago, and now here they are, making out in Baekhyun’s room like a couple of teenagers sneaking around the house, Baekhyun’s family members just downstairs.

Baekhyun pushes slightly against Chanyeol’s shoulder, his neck strained as to keep Chanyeol’s tongue move languidly against his, and Chanyeol moves easily, letting himself be pushed against the mattress as Baekhyun reverses their positions and moves on top of Chanyeol, strangling the older’s hips. Chanyeol lets out a sound, something between a hum and a moan, and Baekhyun nearly whimpers. He feels Chanyeol’s hand under his shirt, palm wide on his waist, and his thumb caresses Baekhyun’s skin softly, raising goosebumps. Chanyeol pulls back a little, moving his lips to nip at Baekhyun’s jaw. With his other hand he pushes himself up, and now Baekhyun is sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, their crotches pressed together.

They’re both hard, of course. Baekhyun makes a choked up noise when he feels it. Chanyeol chuckles, sounding as breathless as Baekhyun feels. “Well, hello,” he says, eyes glazed with playfulness and desire, and he dives back to lock their lips together, stealing Baekhyun’s breath and answer with one swoop.

The room is hot. The sounds they exchange between each other make Baekhyun’s ears burn, but he follows Chanyeol’s cue enthusiastically, tightening his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s arms are warm against his back, high up under his shirt, and Baekhyun can feel his thumbs teasingly move near his nipples, which—Good fucking Lord. Baekhyun actually whimpers, and Chanyeol groans, letting go of his lips to once again nip at his neck, licking and kissing the skin to, Baekhyun is sure, make bruises along the way.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, sounding strangled. His breath is hot.

“Yes, yeah,” Baekhyun answers hurriedly, trying to nip at Chanyeol’s ear, inserting his arms into the loose collar of Chanyeol’s sweater to caress his back as well, feeling the muscles move and shift and Baekhyun wants, _wants,_ he burns—

A knock on his door, and the temperature drops to below zero almost instantly.

“Stop gaming already, you two,” Baekhyun’s father says from the other side of the—thankfully—locked door. “Dinner’s ready.”

Chanyeol leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder, breathing heavily, while Baekhyun glares at the ceiling. “Yes, Dad,” he answers, feeling like a deflated balloon.

A pause, and then another bang on the door. “Quickly, your mom’s two seconds away from coming up here herself.”

“We’re coming,” Chanyeol calls out, pulling back so that they’re not pressed so closely against each other. His cheeks are red, and there’s sweat forming on his forehead, hair sticking everywhere. Baekhyun probably does that to him. His lips are swollen, red and wet and so, so tempting. Baekhyun does that, as well. He feels a little like he’s losing his mind.

“We _could_ be coming,” Baekhyun mutters, and Chanyeol snorts so hard he hits his head against Baekhyun’s jaw. They hear footsteps walking away, and Baekhyun sighs. “Again.”

Chanyeol, to Baekhyun absolute befuddlement, just looks amused. “I know the risk when I visit my boyfriend’s parents’ house to make out,” he says, tone somber.

Baekhyun glares at him, completely unimpressed. “I hate you. When did you say you’re moving out of Baekbeom’s again?”

“Next week,” he grins, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “Thank God. Baekbeom has been unbearable with his stress about the wedding, and it’s not even happening until next year. Absolute nightmare.” He gives Baekhyun a look, a small smile still on his face. “It’s all furnished, so you can stay over when I finally move in, if you want.”

Baekhyun gasps, grasping at his chest in mock scandalous expression. “Why, Hyung, how untoward of you!”

Chanyeol laughs, and he bends to kiss Baekhyun again. “I have only the most untoward intentions for you, unfortunately,” he promises, voice low.

Baekhyun gulps. “You say that, but you haven’t even fucked me yet,” he grumbles, letting himself be pushed off of Chanyeol’s lap with minimal fight. Alright, so he clings to Chanyeol’s neck a little, pulling the older man down for one last kiss. Sue him!

“Not for the lack of want, I can assure you,” Chanyeol replies, indulgently bending down to let Baekhyun kiss him. Their lips move against each other, closed yet still intimate, before Chanyeol finally pulls away and gives Baekhyun’s forehead a loud smooch. “Alright, fun’s over. We have to go before your mother kicks the door in and drags us down by the neck.”

Baekhyun throws himself down on the bed with a loud huff, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “You go first. I still need to,” he cuts himself off, sighing loudly.

Chanyeol laughs, patting his thigh. Correction: he massages it lightly, near his inner thigh, and Baekhyun wants to kick his face. When Baekhyun cranes his neck to glare at him, Chanyeol is grinning, expression knowing. Absolute menace. “I’ll make up some excuses for you,” he says, and then goes out of Baekhyun’s room still laughing to himself.

Baekhyun sighs.

Well. Maybe Baekhyun isn’t being 100% honest. With himself, that is.

Don’t get him wrong, dating Chanyeol does come with a lot of perks. Outside of his parents and brother not being too nosy about their sudden tight relationship, Chanyeol is a good boyfriend. He’s attentive, he’s caring, he takes care of Baekhyun really well, he lets him get away with so much nonsensical bullshit despite the grumbles and complaints and glares he throws at him. He indulges Baekhyun in so many different ways even before they get into a relationship, and It sends warmth throughout his body to realize that he’s never going to second guess himself when it comes to being himself with Chanyeol, the older always ready to match his energy in a way that even Baekhyun himself doesn’t know he needs in a partner. It doesn’t take Baekhyun long at all that Chanyeol doesn’t really change overnight for him specifically, but he really is someone who does more than he has to for anyone he cares about. Being one of Chanyeol’s priorities—it’s intoxicating, in the best way possible. And they haven’t even gone out for long at all.

It’s not without… drawbacks, however. And, frustratingly, they all come from Baekhyun himself. Or, to be exact, his mind won’t ever shut up about what could or have possibly gone wrong in their relationship, despite the fact that whenever Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol he knows that they’re fine.

It starts with small things, really.

Soon after their relationship started Chanyeol has informed him that he has signed a contract with Seoul SK Knights, a team based in, obviously, Seoul. After months of Baekhyun literally whining about the possibilities of Chanyeol moving out for his career, an ugly seed of thought is suddenly sowed, telling him that he’s limiting Chanyeol’s options in furthering his career. Never mind that Chanyeol himself is always telling him that he doesn’t really want to uproot his life in the city he’s lived in all his life. Never mind that Chanyeol himself has been excited that he gets to play in yet another Seoul team after years of thinking he’s lost the chance. Nope, his brain just keeps whispering, _Does he really want this, or did you force his hands?_ To think about it, it’s extremely egotistical and self-centered of him, but it’s not like Baekhyun even _wants_ to think about it.

Surprisingly enough, that’s not really a huge thought. Logically, his brain can always counter itself with facts he knows Chanyeol has explicitly given him, so it’s easy to quiet such worry. But then with the silence comes another echoing thoughts, and some of them are not things Baekhyun can ignore or put at the back of his brain as easily.

Chanyeol isn’t his first relationship, not even his first boyfriend, but Baekhyun can admit that he’s someone he can see himself being actually serious with. And despite only being together for only a few months, Baekhyun can see that he’s not someone that Chanyeol is playing around with. With that kind of seriousness, however, comes a sort of possessiveness that circles them. It’s not necessarily about other people, but more about wanting each other for themselves only, at least for a little bit.

And because the relationship is still new, they both agree that they’d rather keep it a secret from others for now. Baekhyun already told his best friends on the first night the kissed, but that’s mostly because he didn’t know how precious their relationship would turn out to be. Chanyeol, on the other hand, doesn’t really tell anyone. Not even Baekbeom knows, and certainly not the other Byuns. He told Baekhyun that he’s told his sister that he’s seeing someone, but that’s all, really. He’s reluctant in telling his parents because, apparently, his mother still talks to Baekhyun’s mother, and they’re the type of friend who would spill everything to each other. Baekhyun agrees that telling either of their families doesn’t sound ideal, frankly.

That’s the thing, though. _No_ one knows. And Baekhyun is the one who suggests keeping it a secret in the first place, feeling protective over something so new and precious, but now his stomach clenches painfully at every comment his brother or his parents make about Chanyeol being single. It’s frustrating and a little bit painful, and despite how helpless Baekhyun feels, the words stay behind his lips, unsaid. It’s ridiculous to be insecure over his own idea, he knows, but the fact that no one even suspects that Baekhyun might be someone Chanyeol is interested in grows something ugly in his chest. It doesn’t make him want to yell out their relationship to the world, per se, but he thinks it would be somewhat nice to have someone, _anyone,_ realize that he’s someone who’s good enough for Chanyeol.

Alas, as their relationship blooms and expands behind closed doors, so does Baekhyun’s slight bitterness at being seen as ‘that kid Chanyeol sometimes hangs out with’.

Then there’s the age difference between them.

Most of the time Baekhyun barely notices it. Chanyeol, despite his teasing throughout their friendship (and even before that) about how much of a brat Baekhyun is, obviously stops bringing it up, especially after Baekhyun tells him that he doesn’t really like having it pointed out. It’s not an absurd amount of years, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun do get along well even outside of their relationship, so it’s not hard to stand equal when they’re in one. Chanyeol respects him as a person and as a boyfriend, so it’s not like Baekhyun feels like he’s less because of his age.

But it does come up, usually from people around them. It’s not rare that people snort at the fact that Chanyeol hangs out with ‘Baekbeom’s little brother’. In their eyes, that’s all he is, and again, the way people look at them makes Baekhyun’s stomach turn. Like Chanyeol is just indulging him on a casual whim. It’s stupid to pay attention to things outside of their relationship, especially when Chanyeol himself has shown time and time again that he likes Baekhyun as _is_ , and yet the words bury itself in Baekhyun’s mind, like a mine waiting to get stepped on.

Lastly, and it’s the most frustrating and pressing of all, there’s the sex. The lack of it for the past three damn months, really.

Relationships aren’t just about sex, of course Baekhyun knows this. But they have dipped their toes in sexual intimacy. They flirt about it. They toe the lines every time they make out. And yet, even after months, Chanyeol never once actually pushes Baekhyun anywhere near the sex itself, and while it’s frustrating for his—other, desire, mostly Baekhyun just grows more and more terrified.

It’s hard to understand what he fears. Honestly, it’s a mixture of everything and nothing at all. He’s scared that Chanyeol isn’t really attracted to him, but just—getting used to the idea of him. Chanyeol is extremely popular, of course, with a never-ending list of friends and love interests, but Baekhyun is, as an extension of Baekbeom who’s his best friend, one of the few he sees regularly. He’s scared that Chanyeol just mistakes the feeling of comfort with attraction, and it’s absolutely benign to be worried at all, but Baekhyun _is._

What if Chanyeol just kiss him because he can’t be bothered to look for anyone else? What if Baekhyun is just convenient, and Chanyeol can’t muster up the attraction to have sex with Baekhyun because he still sees him as an extension of the Byun family, a family that becomes his second shelter, and he’s secretly grossed out by the idea of being anywhere near Baekhyun in bed? What if he actually finds Baekhyun in general gross, but he’s already in too deep, and he’s too nice to let Baekhyun down now that he’s obviously head over heels? What if—

Yeah. So Baekhyun hasn’t been 100% honest with himself.

Chanyeol, for better or for worse, remains oblivious to Baekhyun’s thoughts. On the day that he’s supposed to move in to his new apartment, he picks Baekhyun up with a huge grin, opens the door into his car for Baekhyun like an infuriatingly perfect gentleman, and even leans over to fasten Baekhyun’s seatbelt for him—an attempt Baekhyun laughingly bats his hand at before he lets himself be pulled into a tender kiss. He can feel Chanyeol smiling against his lips.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks, eyes sparkling with excitement. It soothes the throb that has been badgering him for the past few months, easy and sincere like everything that Chanyeol is in Baekhyun’s life. The slight blush Chanyeol always gets when Baekhyun kisses him back feels like an oasis, and Baekhyun indulges himself in the way Chanyeol adores him.

The night starts out pretty good. The plan is to have dinner before they go back to Chanyeol’s new place, and despite Baekhyun’s excessive whine about just getting take-outs, Chanyeol is adamant about going out for once. “We never really go out on a date,” Chanyeol protests, which, fair. They’ve been so busy with their own things—Baekhyun with being the new captain of the basketball team while a new season is starting and them already having to prepare themselves for this year’s KU-Yonsei game in a few months, and Chanyeol with settling in a new place and a new team—that the time they spend together is mostly stolen moments in between their schedules.

They mostly meet in Baekhyun’s house, of course, Chanyeol usually adjusting with Baekhyun’s disincline to go out, but Chanyeol has always and will always be someone who likes going out. In the end, of course Baekhyun relents. Chanyeol has stayed cooped up at home with him for way too many times for Baekhyun to not at least give him this date.

Baekhyun sighs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s apparent eagerness, even though he feels his lips twitch as Chanyeol rests his hand casually on Baekhyun’s thigh, palm up. He narrows his eyes playfully at Chanyeol who doesn’t even glance his way, face innocent, and slaps the palm hard before he intertwines their fingers together. Chanyeol grins, barely acknowledging Baekhyun’s hit. “I want meat,” he demands.

“Fitting,” Chanyeol comments, guffawing at Baekhyun’s yet another indignant slap on his side.

It’s when they’re waiting to be seated that the night goes downhill.

The BBQ restaurant they go to turns out to be pretty full, so they have to put down their names on the waiting list. It’s after they just finished talking with one of the waiters that Baekhyun hears a woman’s voice calling from behind them. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun turns to see a tall woman with short brown hair, looking at Chanyeol with excitement. Beside him, Chanyeol turns as well, and his eyes widen slightly. “It really _is_ you!”

At first Baekhyun thinks it’s a fan, because even though Chanyeol hasn’t actually been active yet, his team already puts out the news that he’s signed a new contract with them. Chanyeol used to be one of Seoul’s golden athletes, so it’s not surprising for someone to recognize him. But then Chanyeol slips his hand out of Baekhyun’s back pocket and moves slightly away to turn fully towards the woman, expression brightening as he grins. “Oh, shit!” He laughs, walking towards the woman. “It’s been a while!”

“Way too long, you jerk!” The woman laughs, stepping forward to pull Chanyeol into a tight hug. Chanyeol leans down and easily hugs her back, and Baekhyun can hear his light laughter. “What the hell, when did you get discharged?”

“Last year,” he replies with a chuckle as he pulls back. “A year next month. Baekbeom and Seunghwa never talked about it?”

The woman makes a face as shakes her head. “Oh God, it’s been _years_ since I last saw them. I really need to catch up with all of you guys. Oh,” she suddenly says, realizing Baekhyun standing at Chanyeol’s side. “Sorry, I didn’t think you were with company.” She tilts her head with a slight frown, though her smile is still as friendly. She glances between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and she reaches up like she’s about to put her hand on Baekhyun. “You look familiar. Are you two together?”

Baekhyun doesn’t manage to answer her before Chanyeol steps in front of her, batting her hand away playfully. “He’s Baekbeom’s brother. We’re just getting dinner together.”

It’s the truth, technically, and had Baekhyun had the chance to answer he’d probably deny being Chanyeol’s anything as well, but to hear the casual denial from Chanyeol stings. He digs his nails into his own palm, not wanting to show how it shakes slightly. “Nice to meet you,” he greets politely, bowing slightly.

“Of course, Baekbeom. I don’t know how I missed that, you’re his spitting image, just cuter and tinier.” She grins, throwing a playful glance at Chanyeol. “Babysitting Baekbeom’s baby brother after all these years, Park? Never would have expected that from you,” she teases.

Baekhyun frowns, another thorn sticking into his chest. He clears his throat, bitterness spreading at the back of his tongue. “I’m in university,” he says, feeling absolutely silly for even wanting to correct her. He just gives her a polite smile instead of taking it back though.

The woman blinks, looking genuinely surprised. “Damn, really? You look super young so I thought…” She bites her lip, looking mildly guilty, which frustratingly enough makes Baekhyun feels vindictively better, though it takes her no time at all before she brightens up. “Hey, how about we join groups? I’m actually with a friend as well, and they’re more likely to give us a table if we’re a larger group.” She turns towards him, putting her hands up in an apologetic gesture. “My treat as an apology for running my mouth, Baekbeom’s brother.”

Chanyeol tenses, but he laughs, his voice still light and casual. “I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude. We’re fine waiting really.”

“Nonsense!” She slaps his upper arm, tsking loudly. “Are you really turning down a treat from a generous lady? It’s been so long, we might as well catch up! What do you think, Baekbeom’s brother? What’s your name, I’m sorry?”

“Baekhyun,” he mutters in answer. He glances at Chanyeol, who looks like he doesn’t have any words to either refuse or accept the invitation, so Baekhyun decides to take the reign, silently sighing to himself. “I guess it’s fine.”

Chanyeol whips around quickly towards him, gaze questioning, but the woman is oblivious as she cheers. “Great! Let me tell the waiter.”

When she walks off, Chanyeol bends down to look at him, expression guilt-ridden. “Are you sure? We really don’t have to. She’s a friend from university, I haven’t even talked to her in ages. It’d be cool if we say no and just eat somewhere else.”

Baekhyun shrugs. He knows Chanyeol is too kind and friendly to say no to a chance to catch up, and Baekhyun isn’t going to be the lonesome gremlin who keeps him away from his friends. Despite her comments being slightly painful for Baekhyun, the woman clearly never means any harm, so it’s really nothing big. “Hey, she said it’s her treat, so might as well, right?” _Why did you not tell her we’re together?_ Baekhyun swallows, annoyed at how unfair he knows he’s being. He musters up a smile as he looks up at Chanyeol, catching his hand to squeeze it lightly. “It’s _fine._ I want to eat here anyway. We’ll have the whole night just the two of us, so eating dinner with other people isn’t that big of a deal.”

Chanyeol still looks skeptical, but then the woman comes back before he can say anything. Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s hand. “Hey, they have a table for us already! Hold on, let me get my friend and then we can go in.”

Baekhyun watches her go, and when he turns back around to face Chanyeol, he laughs softly. Chanyeol looks like he’s both offended and apologetic, and it’s a little touching that he’s more opposed to the idea than Baekhyun is. His chest loosens slightly. Right, Chanyeol is just trying to do right by Baekhyun, and he always does. Baekhyun knows this. He grins, nudging Chanyeol’s side with his shoulder. “Seriously, stop looking constipated like that!” He pokes at Chanyeol’s dimple, laughing as the older man bats his hand away. “You can catch up with her, and I can enjoy free food as much as I want. It’s a win-win for both of us.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” he gives in. Chanyeol moves closer, and Baekhyun blinks in surprise at the sudden close proximity of his face in front of Baekhyun’s, but he suddenly stops, smiling as he reaches up to fix Baekhyun’s jacket collar. He turns around as his friend comes back with another lady, and then they all follow the waiter to their seats.

Baekhyun isn't lying to himself this time: he _does_ breathe easier. The stones in his stomach, however, stay, and Baekhyun refuses to analyze why that is. Not now, at least.

Chanyeol’s friend introduces herself as Minhee, while her friend introduces herself as Jiyeon.

As they all settle down around the table, Jiyeon actually leans over and touches Baekhyun’s elbow, face apologetic. “Sorry for intruding,” she bows.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, a little flustered. “It’s fine.”

“I’m sure you’d prefer to just hang out alone though,” she smiles ruefully. Jiyeon waves her hand to Minhee’s general direction as well, letting out a playfully loud sigh. “Please forgive her as well, she always does that. Just barge into people’s space without a care in the world.”

“That’s how we became friends, isn’t it?” Minhee retorts, grinning at her. She turns towards Chanyeol as she leans her chin on her palm. “Besides, Chanyeol has already known me too long to care about things like that! Right, Park?”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows as he sips his bottle of Sprite. “If I say no, will you listen?” He replies drily, tone teasing. Minhee sticks her tongue out, and despite feeling a bit out of place, Baekhyun is grateful for the way they try to include him.

Meeting strangers is always exhausting, but Baekhyun prides himself in being easy-going and rather adaptable, so he easily tunes into their conversation, joking along with the rest of them even though it’s the first time they met each other. Minhee, friendly and loud as she is, claps him on the back. “You remind me so much of Baekbeom, Baekhyun-ah! No wonder he’s so fond of you!”

Being the youngest of all of them, Baekhyun cuts the pieces of meat on the grill with a pair of scissors, chuckling lightly. He puts the pieces on the others’ plates, grinning as she hums in gratitude. “Thanks, Noona.”

“Man, seeing you makes me miss Baekbeom,” she sighs.

“Last I heard you worked with them, right?” Chanyeol asks.

She nods. “I actually haven’t seen Seunghwa and Baekbeom in a while because I quit the company, maybe around two years ago. I’ve been doing freelance now, so I never go out with the company drones anymore.” Minhee throws her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “I find this lady here because she’s my client, and like she said, I just barged into her space.” She clinks her glass against Jiyeon’s, laughing at her friend rolling her eyes fondly at her.

Chanyeol laughs at the antic as he takes another sip of his drink. “Tell me about it. I only hang out with Baekbeom because he asked me to live with him after the military.”

“Please,” she scoffs, “you two are peas in a pod. You will find any ways you can to get together. I’m not surprised you’re still sticking with him.” She looks amused as she sips her beer. “I’m more surprised he’s still with Seunghwa though. She’s a wild one, I wouldn't have expected her to stay with the college boyfriend.”

“They’re engaged,” Chanyeol tells her with a mirthful grin.

“Are you serious?!” She yells. At his nod, she sighs. “Damn! I guess people truly change.”

“Not you, though,” Jiyeon adds, throwing her a pointed look.

Minhee laughs in easy acceptance. “No, I guess not me. I’m still the same old Minhee.” She throws a playful glance at Chanyeol. “ _Someone else_ hasn’t changed either.”

Baekhyun looks up from the meat he’s grilling, giving Chanyeol a curious look. Chanyeol snorts, pushing Baekhyun’s face away playfully to avert his gaze. “I don’t know what she’s talking about.”

“’I don’t know what she’s talking about’,” Minhee repeats mockingly. She leans towards Baekhyun, expression full of delight. “Be careful of this one, Baekhyun-ah. He’s a certified heartbreaker.”

Well, that’s awkward. He throws another glance at Chanyeol, who seems to be raising his eyebrows at Minhee. His expression is still mostly relaxed, so Baekhyun figures it’s a joke. It doesn’t quite feel that way, but he doesn’t want to bring down the mood because of his overthinking, so he just lets out an awkward laugh. “I’m sure he was,” he replies, his skin itching.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, throwing a piece of lettuce at a cackling Minhee. “She’s exaggerating.”

Minhee sighs loudly, leaning back into her seat. “He’s even more dangerous because he makes people _want_ to have their heart broken, looking all innocent and sweet while telling you that you’re worth less than an orange ball.” She lets out a fake sob, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the corner of her eyes. “I know it all too well.”

“You two were together?” Baekhyun asks, surprise clear in his tone. Minhee and Chanyeol interact without tension at all, so even without the slight churning of his stomach at the idea of meeting Chanyeol’s ex—who happens to be gorgeous and accomplished, it seems like—Baekhyun can’t quite believe it.

“ _No,_ ” Chanyeol answers with an incredulous tone, at the same time Minhee says with a tip of her bottle of beer, “Spring Break 2013, baby.”

At the whole table’s stare, Minhee laughs boisterously. “The one spring I managed to get Park Chanyeol in bed! Do you know how long the lines were, especially in that year? Everyone’s out to get Mister ‘Youngest National Team Member’! I still don’t know how I managed that.” She gulps down her drink and narrows her eyes thoughtfully at Chanyeol. “Hey, maybe if I play my cards right, I get to have a replay.” She winks, tilting her glass at the man.

Minhee is open and a little vulgar, but Baekhyun knows she holds no malicious bone in her body. She’s extremely kind and funny, and it’s absolutely not her fault that Baekhyun’s stomach feels like it just gets punched. _She thinks he’s single,_ he reminds himself. _And whose fault is that?_ Another side of him asks. His throat is extremely dry. Baekhyun puts down the tongs and scissors he’s been holding, reaching towards his glass of drink and gulping it down himself.

Chanyeol looks entirely unbothered as he casually replies, “No chance, Choi.” Beneath the table, he feels huge palm covering his thigh, and Chanyeol squeezes. He doesn’t throw Baekhyun any glance, but Baekhyun feels the tension in his shoulders lessening as Chanyeol says, “I’m taken anyway.”

“You, too?” Minhee groans. “Damn, maybe I’m the weird one then. If 2012 KU Most Eligible Bachelor is already looking to settle down, maybe I should be as well.”

“That’s what _I_ have been saying,” Jiyeon pipes up, sounding exasperated, and the conversation moves away towards Minhee’s apparent lack of love life.

Chanyeol doesn’t remove his hand from Baekhyun’s body for the rest of the dinner.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun looks up from the sink where he’s brushing his teeth. He spits out the foam from his mouth and raises his eyebrows at Chanyeol through the mirror. “Um. There’s something wrong?”

Baekhyun bends down again to gargle one last time but he feels arms slipping around his waist, and he spits out the water in his mouth as he squeaks at the slight pull backwards, chest pressing against his back. Chanyeol chuckles as he does so, bending down to bury his face at the slope of Baekhyun’s neck. “Are you going to make me guess?” The older man asks.

“No,” Baekhyun giggles, leaning back to nudge his head against Chanyeol’s temple. Chanyeol looks up into the mirror, meeting his eyes through the reflection, and Baekhyun feels himself deflate in defeat at the concerned look. He sighs. “No, sorry,” he mumbles.

Chanyeol hums, arms tightening around him. “I don’t really need an apology, baby,” he tells him, voice soft even in the echoing bathroom. He straightens up and turns Baekhyun around slowly, arms still loose around Baekhyun’s waist as he looks up at him. “Is it about Minhee?”

Baekhyun isn’t sure how to answer that, because while Minhee may be part of the triggers that make Baekhyun quiet for their journey back to Chanyeol's new apartment after dinner, it’s not like she’s the core of the tangled mess in Baekhyun’s mind. He bites his lower lip. “What about her?”

“Is this about me hooking up with her?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes and voice filled with genuine worry. “Baekhyun, it was so long ago, I barely even remember it until she mentioned it again—“

“No!” Baekhyun cuts off, bewildered that Chanyeol even goes that route. “No, what the hell? That’s—I don’t care about shit like that, Chanyeol, I’m not a kid. We both have had sex with other people, of course it’s not an issue.”

That, at least, is the truth. The more Baekhyun thinks about it, the more he realizes that it’s not exactly jealousy filling his stomach when he finds out that Minhee and Chanyeol had something once upon a time. No, it’s him feeling inadequate because he himself can’t just—proudly exclaims that he’s Chanyeol’s, and that Chanyeol’s his. It’s a bunch of things on top of each other, and meeting Minhee just topples everything all over, forcing him to pull out all the insecurities he’s shoved so deeply into the corner of his mind.

Baekhyun can barely makes sense of everything, let alone attempt to tell Chanyeol what’s in his mind, so he’s not really surprised that what comes out is, “Why won’t you have sex with me?”

Chanyeol blinks at him. “What?”

Now that the words are out, Baekhyun realizes that this, at least, is something he thinks he can unpack right now. He sighs, reaching up to trace Chanyeol’s jawline with his fingers. “You won’t have sex with me. And I don’t understand why.” Chanyeol looks stupefied, and the cloud of self-doubt in his brain thickens. “It’s—I mean, I don’t _need_ to have sex to be in a relationship, but it’s clear that _you_ enjoy having—having sex with someone you’re attracted to. And I know—or, or I thought you’re attracted to me? Yet it’s been months and we haven’t slept together once, not even over the cover stuffs, and it’s—“ God, Baekhyun sounds deranged. He snaps his mouth shut, forcing himself to stop. He glances up at Chanyeol, throat thick with the insecurities he’s been swallowing down for months. “Do you _not_ want to have sex with me?”

Chanyeol gapes at him, but the question seems to snap him back to reality. He pulls Baekhyun into a tight hug, enveloping him in his scent. “I do!” He answers with conviction in his tone. He lifts Baekhyun slightly so he can make him on the bathroom counter and immediately moves to stand between Baekhyun’s legs. He pulls Baekhyun into a loose hold, hooking his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder as he sighs softly. “Of course I do. I… I guess I didn’t realize it’s making you… feel this way.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mutters.

“No, come on, I’m not asking for an apology,” he says, pulling away to press his palm against Baekhyun’s cheek. “You’re allowed to feel this way, Baekhyun-ah, I just wish I’d known. You could have absolutely told me.” He presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “I _always_ find you attractive. And I like you _a lot_. To have sex with you is an absolutely non-issue, and I wish you had asked me so I could tell you that instead of you overthinking it to the ground.”

Baekhyun chuckles weakly, butting his head against Chanyeol’s forehead softly. “It makes me feel a bit… insecure, I guess. That you might… have second thoughts about being with me, that you don’t… see me that way now that we’re together.” The more he says it out loud, the more absurd they seem to be. Chanyeol never really gives him a reason to doubt him, and while he knows insecurities can be an irrational thing (he’s had experience with it after all), putting them into words make it seem more plausible, when logically Baekhyun knows they’re not. He feels himself flush as he trails off. “Or something.”

Chanyeol, thankfully, just takes it in stride. He tilts his head, trying to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “See, I hate that you thought that, because that’s absolutely wrong. It takes a lot of willpower for me to not just pull you to any available surface and ruin you. You’re absolutely breathtaking to me, of course I see you ‘that way’.” Chanyeol chuckles as he pulls away to make a quotation mark, though he immediately moves back to hold Baekhyun’s hips. “Please, no more worrying about it. If you doubt my feelings for you, all you need to do is ask, and I will do my best to reassure you.” He gazes at Baekhyun, tenderness apparent in his soft smile. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me when you gave us a chance. I really, _really_ like you, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers, pulling Chanyeol into a tight hug.

Chanyeol curls himself into the hug, but after a long moment of just holding each other, he sighs, slowly pulling away. “I guess I should also tell you… what might be the reason why we haven’t had sex yet.” He rubs the back of his neck. “This is so ridiculous and I’m fully prepared for you to make fun of me, but I need you to understand that I can’t really help it, and it’s actually been eating me up. It’s not you, I promise, but…”

Those words are a bit worrying, but Baekhyun tries not to let himself spiral before he even understands what’s happening. He bends down slightly, catching Chanyeol’s eyes. “But…?”

Chanyeol sighs again, looking at him guiltily. He seems to debate with himself whether or not to tell Baekhyun, but he seems to resign himself to telling the truth and he says quickly, “I’m kind of scared of Baekbeom.”

A long pause falls over them.

Baekhyun feels his face contorts to absolute incredulity. “ _Excuse me?_ ” He says slowly, and at Chanyeol’s slight flinch, he widens his eyes and smacks Chanyeol’s arms, squawking in offense. “Why the hell are you mentioning my _brother_ in the middle of us discussing about having sex?!”

“Oh God, that’s not—I’m sorry!” Chanyeol looks absolutely mortified, his face reddening brightly. “I’m sorry, it’s just—he’s been my best friend for so long, and for a long time before this you’ve always been someone that Baekbeom is extremely protective over, so there’s some part of me that still wants to protect you from—from myself.” Chanyeol winces, looking up to the ceiling in embarrassment like Baekhyun can’t still hit him for being absolutely ludicrous. “I hate myself for even feeling that way, and now I hate myself for actually telling you. I just want to be honest with you, okay!”

Baekhyun massages his forehead, frowning hard. “You—you are so ridiculous! I can’t believe my brother has been cockblocking me all this time! No,” Baekhyun glares, pointing his finger at Chanyeol. “Don’t even _think_ of mentioning who I think you’re going to mention. Your nonsensical worry ends _here._ ”

Chanyeol pouts. “I told you I can’t help it! I’ve been part of your family for so long, and even though I want you with everything in my being, it’s just—I’ve been _conditioned._ It’s not my fault!”

Baekhyun glares at his whining boyfriend. “I hate you so much,” he grumbles, folding his arms to prevent Chanyeol from draping himself all over him.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol chuckles, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder, and then tenses. Baekhyun freezes as well, now for a completely different reason. Chanyeol pushes himself up slowly, the blush across his nose shines brilliantly in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Ah, well,” he says, scratching his nose abashedly. “I mean, it’s already out, so. I do love you.” He says it so easily, like he doesn’t expect anything back from Baekhyun, and that, above everything else, makes Baekhyun’s breath catch. Like he understands the sudden storm beneath Baekhyun’s chest, he takes Baekhyun’s hands and holds them in his stupidly huge palms, looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. “And I do really, really want you. No matter what. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Baekhyun swallows. Heat spreads from his stomach all over, going to the end of his fingertips. He feels light, almost floating. “I want you too,” he replies, because right now, that’s the only certainty he can give Chanyeol. Instead of looking disappointed, however, Chanyeol looks pleased, and Baekhyun smiles into the kiss Chanyeol drops at the corner of his lips. He pulls Chanyeol closer, slotting their lips properly together, and by the time they pull apart, Baekhyun feels breathless all over again. He breathes against Chanyeol’s lips. “Will it ruin the mood if I ask you to fuck me?”

Chanyeol lets out a startled laugh, but he presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, temple, moving to his cheek, and then his lips graze Baekhyun’s jaw lightly. “Nah,” he says, bending down slightly to pull one of the drawers beside Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun looks down to see, and there’s. Well. There’s a bunch of condoms and a bottle of lube inside. Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol grinning at him sheepishly. “Like I said: I really, _really_ want you.”

“Well,” Baekhyun breathes out, eyes on Chanyeol’s lips. “You already have me. What are you going to do now?”

Like a switch has been flicked on, Chanyeol dives to catch Baekhyun's lips in a searing kiss, and Baekhyun lets himself fall.

Baekhyun doesn't know how Chanyeol does it, but somehow the next time he feels his head clear from the heat Chanyeol's lips spread all over him, he's laid on the bed that he knows is in Chanyeol's room. Baekhyun himself has gone with Chanyeol to buy it from the store when he helps him hunt for furniture, the sheets and the cover a familiar color of blue. He raises his eyebrows at Chanyeol, who's pulling his hoodie off over him. "No Zootopia?" He teases, remembering Chanyeol's insistence in buying the damn cartoon bed cover.

Chanyeol grins, completely shameless as he slips his hands under Baekhyun's pajama, palms caressing every skin he can reach. "That's for special occasions only," he replies playfully, and Baekhyun snorts so hard he almost kicks Chanyeol off of the bed. Dork.

Baekhyun is far from being a virgin, but it has been a while since he fell into bed with someone. And it's not like he's expecting the sex to be bad, but Baekhyun has had a new partner before, and there's always a period of adjustment where they stumble awkwardly, limbs locked in a non-sexy way as they maneuver their way into pleasure. Baekhyun is familiar with that, at least, so he almost braces himself for the heat in the room to go down slightly as they shift and move to fit themselves perfectly against each other.

Chanyeol, however, seems determined to turn Baekhyun's world _completely_. Like everything he does, he dives into sex meticulously and with a fiery intensity that's almost suffocating, and before Baekhyun knows what's happening, he's moaning like a bitch in heat, three of Chanyeol's fingers inside him.

Chanyeol groans, panting into his neck. "Fuck, you're so hot," he breathes.

"Get in me," he gasps, vision blurring. Chanyeol presses down insistently to the spot he's found, almost unforgiving, and Baekhyun is _dying_. "Hyung, Hyung— _please._ Get in me, _Hyung!_ "

He inserts another finger instead, the thrusts deep and precise and unrelenting—and Baekhyun feels the galaxy behind his eyes explode into a million pieces in barely any time at all.

When his eyes clear, Chanyeol is leaning over him, thumb moving gently over his collarbones. He gives Baekhyun an indulging grin. "Yeah?"

Baekhyun's stomach is drenched, and Baekhyun glares up at him. "I want to come with you inside me," he complains, feeling petulant despite the flush he can feel down to his chest.

Chanyeol smirks as he leans down to capture Baekhyun's bottom lip. "We can arrange that," he whispers, voice low, and Baekhyun is surprised his soul doesn't leave his body right there and then.

The way Chanyeol pistons his hips is—maddening, to say the least. His movement is gentle as he turns Baekhyun to his front, and he caresses the dip of Baekhyun lower back almost reverently. Even the first push inside is careful, like he's afraid of breaking Baekhyun, despite the fact that Baekhyun is already falling apart from the slow thrust. The second Baekhyun begs and begs and _begs_ for more, however, Chanyeol presses a smirk against the back of Baekhyun's neck, and Baekhyun is barely holding on. Chanyeol completely envelopes him from behind, thrusting so hard he pushes Baekhyun further up towards the headboard of his bed. Stupidly enough, the way Chanyeol doesn't slow down at all reminds Baekhyun's empty mind that Chanyeol is a fucking athlete, and he's fucking Baekhyun like he has a fucking trophy to win.

Baekhyun gasps into the pillow, feeling drool at the corner as his mouth. His ears are ringing, and the only thing Baekhyun hears is his own cries and Chanyeol's low praises, words of, _yes, yes, you feel so good, you suck me in so amazingly, beautiful, let me hear you more, let me ruin you, come, come, baby, come now_ —

In the end, as the supernova crashes behind his eyelids, Baekhyun thinks he has no chance of surviving at all.

Sex with Chanyeol feels like getting drowned and pushed off a cliff all at once.

“That sounds worrying,” Chanyeol chuckles, kissing Baekhyun’s sweaty forehead with such tenderness that is almost painful. “Are you sure it feels good?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “I feel like I’m going to die,” he replies flatly, knowing perfectly that he sounds breathless, voice pitched higher than normal. He pushes Chanyeol’s face away from him. “Don’t fish for any more compliments than this.”

“So it _was_ a good thing,” Chanyeol remarks, laughing as Baekhyun shoves him over in exasperation. He rolls back closer easily, massaging Baekhyun’s lower back. Baekhyun groans. “Okay?” Chanyeol asks, kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, and then for whatever reasons he says, “thank you.”

Chanyeol chuckles. He leans his head on his hand, looking at Baekhyun with amusement in his eyes. “For fucking you?”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mutters, feeling himself blush as he pushes his face into Chanyeol’s new pillow. God, that was embarrassing. His inside feels like mush. “My brain is offline. Try again tomorrow.”

Chanyeol smiles, his hand now tracing random patterns on Baekhyun’s spine. “If this is how you’re going to be every time we fuck, I can’t be held responsible for wanting get inside you all the time now.”

Baekhyun makes a noise, turning towards him to give him a Look. “You can try,” he challenges.

“You don’t want to tempt me,” Chanyeol replies with a grin. “I’m competitive, you know this.”

“Hold your horses, Park,” he laughs, pushing Chanyeol slightly away. Chanyeol lets himself be moved with a slight grunt, though it takes him no time before he’s all over Baekhyun again. Baekhyun sighs as Chanyeol throws his arms over his waist, pulling him into a side hug. “It’s been a while for me. You might need to get me used to it.”

Chanyeol groans into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You’re such a tease,” he protests. Baekhyun grins and lets himself be pushed onto his back, easily craning his neck to kiss his boyfriend back.

After one (or two, or three, who’s counting, really) languid kiss, Chanyeol pulls away, and his eyes are clearer. Baekhyun tilts his head curiously, and Chanyeol kisses his nose. He presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s and says, “I know this isn’t the only thing bothering you.”

Baekhyun pauses. “Hm?”

“The sex. I know you’re worried about something else as well. You’ve been worried about something since we started seeing each other, I think.” Chanyeol watches him quietly as he says it, and Baekhyun feels himself tense.

Really, it shouldn’t surprise him that Chanyeol notices, but Baekhyun is still in shock that Chanyeol realizes his dilemma right from the beginning. All the time that Baekhyun thinks he’s being oblivious… “Why did you never say anything?” Baekhyun asks with a small voice.

“Why didn’t you?” Chanyeol asks back. As Baekhyun curls into himself, feeling small and scolded, Chanyeol sighs. He reaches up to push Baekhyun’s hair behind his ears, movement gentle. “I never want to push you, Baekhyun-ah. But I want you to know that everything here,” he taps Baekhyun’s temple, his smile genuine, “is something _we_ can handle together. You don’t have to bear it alone. I’m not going to force you to tell me if you’re not comfortable about it, but I will always be here whenever you need me, okay?”

Baekhyun feels tears prickling the back of his eyes. Maybe getting fucked makes him more sentimental, because with barely any thought or fight at all, he blurts out, “I don’t like that no one knows that we’re dating.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, eyes widening in surprise.

Baekhyun huffs, feeling the frustration that’s been buried within him slowly bubbling up. A mine that’s just been stepped on, really. He continues on, not wanting to lose confidence. “I know, I _know_ I’m the one who suggested keeping it a secret, but Hyung, I hate the fact that no one knows that you’re mine. I hate that everyone looks at me and thinks that I’m just some—some light entertainment you keep on the side, like I don’t stand a chance with you. I hate that I’m being babied by people around us, that I can’t hold your hand and just tell them straight up that you’re taken. By _me._ ”

Baekhyun pants slightly, a little dazed by his own outburst.

“By you, indeed,” Chanyeol repeats, his voice a little awed, and when Baekhyun looks up to gauge his reaction, all he finds is a smile. “Baekhyun-ah, you know you can change your mind, right?”

Baekhyun pouts. “But that would be immature of me. To keep changing my mind.”

“Not really,” he muses. “I mean, the way I’m seeing it, it’s _our_ relationship. As long as we both agree to it, then it doesn’t really matter. All I care about is your comfort and opinions, and if you think keeping it a secret is not the best option anymore, then it’s not.”

“What about _your_ comfort and opinions, Hyung?” Baekhyun hates how weak his voice is, but he _has_ to ask. The way Chanyeol takes care of him is something Baekhyun will never take for granted, but sometimes he worries that he’s not doing enough in return. He sighs at Chanyeol’s questioning gaze. “You always follow whatever I say, I’m always—I’m always scared you just go along with my whim, and the next thing you know, you’ll regret ever being with me.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at him, looking at him like Baekhyun isn’t seeing something that is too obvious to miss. “Baekhyun-ah, have you _met_ me?” He sounds absolutely disbelieving. “Do you _really_ think someone as stubborn as me can be coerced into doing something I absolutely do not want, especially something as important as this?” Chanyeol shifts slightly down so he’s more on Baekhyun’s eye-level, staring straight into him as he pulls him closer and presses their noses together. “I can see the merits of both telling people and keeping it a secret, so I’m honestly pretty neutral about either way. If you want to tell people, then I don’t mind.” Chanyeol grins. “I’d sure love to grab your bubble butt in public. They always look so tempting.”

“You’re such a weirdo,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, though his heart feels a million times lighter. He slips his arms under Chanyeol’s, pressing his face into Chanyeol’s naked chest as he hugs him tightly. “I’m sorry for keeping things from you,” he mumbles.

“Hm, apology not accepted,” Chanyeol replies, and Baekhyun pulls away to pout at him. He grins, bending down to kiss him lightly. “Try this instead: thank you for being here.”

Baekhyun chuckles, his heart filling up with more and more affection. “Thank you for being here,” he whispers.

Chanyeol smiles. “You’re welcome.”

 _I think I love you,_ he thinks, and Baekhyun gazes at Chanyeol carefully. He wants to say it, but he doesn’t want to give Chanyeol what he thinks he has—he wants to be absolutely certain, knowing fully that Chanyeol deserves nothing less. As such, he swallows the words back and keeps it beneath his chest for now, and instead he pushes Chanyeol onto his back and drapes himself over his body. “Let me sleep first, and then you can fuck me again in the morning,” he tells him, settling on top of Chanyeol to sleep.

His boyfriend groans, but he tightens his hold around Baekhyun. “And you call _me_ the menace?” Chanyeol complains, and Baekhyun presses his laugh against his throat.

Baekhyun is just about to finish a round when he feels hands on his shoulders, massaging them a little. He grins, leaning backwards in his seat as he looks up, kissing the line of Chanyeol’s jaw as the older man leans over him. “Hey,” he chuckles.

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles, kissing him softly even though they’re in a weird upside-down position. His thumb caresses Baekhyun’s cheek as he whispers, “You died.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he immediately straightens up, seeing his character gets obliterated. “Oh for fuck’s—damn it! I was doing well too!” He whirls around, glaring at Chanyeol who’s laughing as he sits on Baekhyun’s bed. He points towards the bedroom door. “Get out. I’m breaking up with you. I don’t like you anymore.”

Chanyeol hums as he leans against the headboard of the bed, and then opens his arms, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Baekhyun glares at him for exactly five seconds before he huffs and relents, pulling off his headphone and putting it aside before he pushes himself into Chanyeol’s arms, immediately curling up against the warmth of his body. Damn it.

Baekhyun is lost in the cuddle, almost half asleep, when Chanyeol breaks the silence with a soft, “Your mom knows.”

“My mom knows what?”

“That we’re dating.”

He pushes himself away, ignoring Chanyeol’s grunt. “What?!” Chanyeol pouts as he rubs his chest, already trying to pull Baekhyun back, but Baekhyun pushes him away harder, Chanyeol’s back hitting the wooden headboard harder than Baekhyun means it to be. He barely notices it though, as he’s too busy glaring at Chanyeol. “How are you just going to drop that bomb like that!”

“Relax,” he laughs, sneaking his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and finally succeeding in pulling Baekhyun back into his embrace. Baekhyun is unimpressed, but he lets it happen, just because. He still glares up at Chanyeol though, but it just makes Chanyeol snort. “She said she knows this day would come since I first came back here.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Huh.” He remembers his mother talking about him and Chanyeol finding their ways to each other some months ago, but surely this isn’t what she means.

As Baekhyun ponders over it though, Chanyeol makes a face. “Actually, she called us obsessed with each other.” Baekhyun stares, and Chanyeol shrugs. “Don’t look at me, I was just as baffled. Though I guess I wasn’t too surprised. I can go on about you for way too long when I talk to Baekbeom.”

“Is that so,” Baekhyun’s lips spread into a grin, and he laughs as Chanyeol forcefully pushes his face onto his chest. They struggle with each other for a bit, Chanyeol trying to shut him up and Baekhyun shrieking in laughter as he tries to tease Chanyeol. In the end they just lay side by side, both a little breathless. Baekhyun turns towards him, feeling a smile on his face. “Well, I can’t pretend like I don’t know what she means. I was… Feeling a lot. Of things. For you. Mostly hatred!” He adds, pinching Chanyeol’s side as the older laughs, readying himself to tease Baekhyun back. “Please, don’t flatter yourself. I literally only realized I liked you after months.”

“And how is that my fault?” Chanyeol huffs. “You’re so dense I’m surprised you even realized I was kissing you. I was half convinced you would think I was trying to keep you from breathing as a joke or something.”

Baekhyun gives him an unimpressed look. “You do realize I am a man in my mid-twenties. I _have_ kissed someone before. You’re not even my first boyfriend!”

“Yes, baby,” he replies indulgently. Chanyeol shifts closer, throwing his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he pulls them closer, gently caressing Baekhyun’s lips with his. “Thank you for letting me be yours, then.”

Baekhyun has had enough of this man, honestly, annoyed at the fierce blush he knows already appears across his face. Even his neck feels hot. He butts his head against Chanyeol’s nose lightly, sticking his tongue out playfully. “You’re welcome, Cheesy Old Man.”

Chanyeol just chuckles and dips down, and Baekhyun meets him in the middle. They press their lips against each other once, twice, smiling as they do, and Chanyeol pushes himself up to hold himself up over Baekhyun, lips tracing the side of his neck—

The door opens, and from under Chanyeol’s body Baekhyun hears his brother’s voice says, “Baek, have you seen my Sechs Kies CD? Seunghwa was talking about it and I was think…ing…”

The air freezes before Baekhyun can even start comprehending what just happened. It’s not an exaggeration for Baekhyun to say that his heart fucking stops.

Baekhyun stares up at Chanyeol with wide eyes, twitching his eyes to try to convey the question: _Have you told him?_ Because surely Chanyeol has. Surely he has at least _hinted_ about it. Baekbeom is his best friend, they used to live together, they still hang out a lot as far as Baekhyun knows, so surely every time Chanyeol goes on a date with Baekhyun it’s at least suspicious and Baekbeom has _some_ inkling—

Chanyeol closes his eyes, looking absolutely pained, and shakes his head slightly. His face is devoid of all color.

 _Well then,_ Baekhyun thinks, just as Baekbeom shrieks, _"What the hell?"_

_Oh boy._


End file.
